Mega man X 8 Rondo of Blood
by FzX
Summary: Following the Prophecies of Sigma, the three dark ones with the help of the Apostles of Sigma will bring back the Grim Reaper and the Angel of Sigma. And the blood of the chosen one will be the key to bring Sigma back to our world. R&R!
1. Imposters

Mega man X 8: Rondo of Blood  
  
-When the world is invaded by the apostles, and the blood of the chosen one is spilled. The great evil will arise- Merlin 1573  
  
Chapter 1: Imposters.  
  
A normal peaceful night in the weapon storage of Giga city. The guard is as always watching TV.  
  
TV reporter: Today there was a Maverick rampage in Neo-New-York's downtown. Taxi vehicles turned into maverick from apparent no reason. But Hunters X, Zero and Axl were there on time to prevent any loss. Of course, the city council organized a meeting to congratulate X and Zero for all these years of dedication and protection to the city and the world, Especially since the destruction of Sigma, the most powerful Maverick. Broadcast from the city hall where X and Zero get the key of the city.  
  
Mayor: In the name of the great city of Neo-New-York. We like to give you X, Zero and Axl, The key of the city.  
  
As the mayor hands the key to the hunter trio, people and Reploids roar in admiration for their heroes.  
  
X: Thank you major for this honor. We promise to continue our job to protect this our world. Without violence if possible.  
  
Zero: If anything happens, we'll be there to solve the problem. We'll be protecting all innocent Reploids and humans for the years to come.  
  
Axl: I'll dedicate my fight to all the cute girls in danger.  
  
The guard feels a sense relief with such words.  
  
Guard: Well, well. Looks like we got saviors to protect us in any case...  
  
CRASH!!  
  
A strange explosion destroys the main gate of the storage.  
  
Guard: What the hell?!?  
  
From the debris, 8 shadows enter into the warehouse and start taking all the weapons and supplies.  
  
Guard: Hey you! Leave that there!  
  
The guard raises his machine-gun with a sense of fear. His hands are shivering.  
  
Shadow: Oh! Shut up!  
  
The figure covered with darkness hits the guard and knock him.  
  
Guard: Ouch!  
  
The shadows escape outside taking the weapon and supplies boxes. But the guard is able to see 3 more shadows. These ones had a weird familiar shape. Like 2 heroes he knows.  
  
Guard: What?!? Can't be!  
  
He turns to the TV comparing the hunters and the shadows.  
  
Guard: ......... X, Zero and Axl?!?  
  
The shadows disappear with the wind's blow.  
  
Guard: Gotta report this to the Hunter HQ!  
  
The guard takes the videophone and calls 911.  
  
Maverick Hunter HQ.  
  
Alia is typing on her keyboard as she always does.  
  
Alia: This is not fair! Why should I be here? I just want to go home and feed my kitty.  
  
Douglas: Well Alia, You know. Direct orders from Signas since the Maverick attack this afternoon.  
  
Alia: (Sight) Guess you're right...  
  
Suddenly the V-Phone receives a signal, emergency signal. Alia answers it.  
  
Alia: I'll get it!  
  
She pushes the button.  
  
Alia: Maverick hunters HQ. Reason for your call?  
  
Guard: Hello? There was a Maverick attack in the weapon storage of Giga city!  
  
Alia: Calm down! Did you recognized any maverick?  
  
Guard: Just 2 of them...  
  
Alia: Can you give me their names?  
  
Guard: ......... X, Zero and Axl.........  
  
Alia: What?!?  
  
Next morning everyone gathers at the meeting room where Signas is leading the word.  
  
Signas: Good morning everyone. As you know there was a Maverick attack yesterday at Giga city.  
  
Douglas: Alia and I were discussing when this frenzied guard who witnessed the attack called us in the emergency line.  
  
Alia: He said that 8 unknown Maverick entered the building and stole all the weapons and supplies available.  
  
X: Groups of Mavericks always steal weapons to increase their power.  
  
Zero: Just another typical case of maverick gangs.  
  
Axl: So we just can blast them out, right?  
  
Signas: Not so fast. One thing that the Guard told us has some mystery.  
  
Douglas: He was able to recognize 3 more Mavericks in the area.  
  
Alia: He said their names were X, Zero and Axl.  
  
X, Zero, Axl: What?!?  
  
Signas: Calm down. We still got no proof that they were you.  
  
Douglas: He also sent a portion of the security camera video that contains the attack.  
  
Douglas pushes a button on the big long desk, which plays the video on the big screen.  
  
Zero: Those shapes...  
  
X: They're just like us!  
  
Axl: We still don't know if they were us. Besides, it is too dark to recognize them.  
  
Alia: And in that time you were in Neo-New-York receiving the key of the city.  
  
Douglas: That's even more proof that they were not you guys.  
  
X: That's true.  
  
Zero: So what do we do?  
  
Signas: I recommend being ready in case of other attack.  
  
Douglas: That's the wisest choice we have.  
  
Axl: Fine, then we'll be around in case.  
  
Signas: Separate into different parts of the city, like that you'll have more terrain covered.  
  
Zero: If something happens, use the transmitters and we'll be there the fastest possible.  
  
X: Right. I'll be in contact.  
  
Axl: Me too.  
  
Alia: Good luck.  
  
In Neo-New-York, The three hunters got the main city areas covered.  
  
X: Nothing to report from the downtown.  
  
Axl: Dock bay zone clear.  
  
Zero: Liberty Statue Island clear.  
  
Signas: Keep you eyes open. If any Maverick attacks I want them Deleted immediately.  
  
X, Zero, Axl: Yes sir!  
  
Hours pass. Nothing happens. And when they thought that nothing was going to happen...  
  
Zero: What the?!?  
  
The Statue of liberty started moving toward the city.  
  
Zero: Is the statue moving? Impossible! Maybe... Mavericks!  
  
He quickly contacts Axl and X.  
  
Zero: X! Axl! Can you hear me?  
  
X: Loud and clear! What's wrong Zero?  
  
Axl: I can see that bid maid heading in my direction!  
  
Zero: I feel Mavericks in it! The Mavericks are attacking!  
  
X: I'll head with Axl for support!  
  
Axl: I'll try to stop lady giant!  
  
Zero: I'll catch up with you guys!  
  
Axl draws his loyal twin guns and aims for the feet of the steel giant.  
  
Shoot! Shoot!  
  
The bullets are only bouncing off the colossus steel body.  
  
Axl: No good! My guns are not working!  
  
X: I'm here!  
  
Axl: X! My guns have no effect on her!  
  
X: Step aside!  
  
X raises his X-Buster and start charging energy up. From the surroundings, energy particles gather in his arm, it looks like a fairy tale effect.  
  
X: Fire in the Hole!  
  
X fires the powerful charge shot directly to her knees. (Shoopow!!!) The raging energy shot hits her knees.  
  
X: Is working!  
  
An impact mark is visible on her knees.  
  
X: I'll keep shooting to make her fall! Axl! Cover me!  
  
Axl: Sure thing X!  
  
Some Flying Maverick comes nearby. And Axl takes care of them  
  
Axl: Incoming!  
  
(Shoot, Shoot, Shoot, Shoot, Shoot!) The flying Maverick are reduced to junk while they're falling off the air.  
  
Axl: Those are 20 down! 80 More to go!  
  
X: Last shot! (Shoopow!!!)  
  
The big maid's legs are broken apart and she falls to the water very close to the Dock Bay area.  
  
X: That should do it.  
  
Zero: Good job X!  
  
X: Zero! Are you all right?  
  
Zero: Yes. Axl?  
  
Axl: I had some fun with these Mavericks.  
  
Zero: That should finish it.  
  
But from the water, the big maid uses her arms to crawl to the Dock Bay area.  
  
Zero: Still moving?  
  
She opens her mouth to reveal a plasma cannon, a BIG one!  
  
X: Is charging up!  
  
Axl: Evacuate the area!  
  
The hunters scatter as the beam fires and cause a big mess.  
  
Zero: This will be disastrous!  
  
Axl: We need to move to the Downtown and evacuate everyone!  
  
X: You're right! Let's go!  
  
Downtown area.  
  
All the citizens are evacuating the city to leave space for the big battle.  
  
X: Looks like everyone has evacuated.  
  
Zero: There she comes!  
  
Crawling with a slow rhythm, the maiden reaches the Trio.  
  
Zero: Axl! Distract her attention while X and I try to get to her back!  
  
Axl: Sure!  
  
Axl runs to the right side of the id lady while X and Zero head to the back.  
  
Axl: Hey big momma! I'm here!  
  
Axl shoots to the face. And this one turns to him heading to him.  
  
Axl: That's right! Follow me!  
  
Axl runs thru the main avenue giving X and Zero time to hop on her.  
  
Zero: Good job Axl! X! We'll need to fly up there!  
  
X: Right!  
  
X knows what to do.  
  
X: Download Falcon Armor Action!  
  
X's armor transforms into the Falcon Armor with a kinda Digimon 3 evolution effects.  
  
X: Falcon-X ready for action!  
  
Zero: Let's go!  
  
Zero hangs from X's hands and fly together to the top of her back.  
  
Zero: I feel the virus here!  
  
Zero draws his saber and cuts a section of the hard tick steel revealing the control device.  
  
Slash!!!  
  
Zero: This is it! X!  
  
X: X Armor!  
  
The Falcon Armor disappears leaving the normal blue armor.  
  
X: Charging up!  
  
The X-Buster charges up, an when is ready to fire...  
  
X: Max power! Fire in the hole!  
  
Shoopow!!! A BIG blast hits the control device making the entire maid explode.  
  
KABOOOOM!  
  
Axl stops running.  
  
Axl: (Sight) That was close...  
  
Zero: is everyone all right?  
  
X: Yes. I'm ok.  
  
Axl: I'm fine, besides. I needed to run a little.  
  
Zero: Good. Let's go back to the base to...  
  
Zero is interrupted by a mysterious voice.  
  
Mysterious voice: Well. Good job guys!  
  
Zero: What?  
  
They turn to three silhouettes in the shadows revealing themselves.  
  
Dark Zero: I must admit that you guys are indeed strong.  
  
Zero: What?!? Can't be! I destroyed you during Sigma's second attack!  
  
Dark Zero: Guess what? I'm back. Missed me?  
  
Axl: Who is that?  
  
X: Long story.  
  
Zero: What is your plan?!?  
  
Dark Zero: Calm down. First let me introduce you my new friends.  
  
The other 2 shadows reveal themselves.  
  
Zero: They're X and Axl.  
  
X: What?!?  
  
Axl: How!? He is the fake one! I'm better good looking than him!  
  
Dark X: I have been waiting to meet you X.  
  
Dark Axl: So you're as self-gorgeous as they say. But I'm better looking than you.  
  
Axl: What?!?  
  
Zero: What do you want?!?  
  
Dark Zero: We're here to avenge the death of Sigma.  
  
Dark X: Revenge on the world!  
  
X: Revenge on the world?  
  
Dark Axl: Sigma was really the messiah of the Reploids. But you hunter never understood him.  
  
Dark X: So we're annihilating the people in the world, and the survivors will live to serve our God, Sigma!  
  
Axl: That's insane!  
  
Dark Zero: Well. Our plan will be executed in steps by the 8 apostles of the Sigma.  
  
Axl: The ones who attacked the warehouse?  
  
Dark X: Exactly...  
  
Dark Axl: Also by the grim reaper and the angel...  
  
X: 2 More?  
  
Dark Zero: Yes. All to complete the rondo of blood and bring Sigma to life with your blood!  
  
Zero: What about the angel? Is it a woman?  
  
Dark X: Yes. Someone close to you.  
  
Dark Zero: Well. It is time for us to go. If you defeat the apostles, you might fight us.  
  
Dark Axl: If you survive...  
  
Zero: What? Wait!  
  
The dark trio disappears in the shadows as Zero shouted at them  
  
Zero:......... The apostles of Sigma?  
  
X: We must get back to the base to plan our next move!  
  
Axl: Zero!  
  
Zero: ......... Right.  
  
As they return to the base Zero's thoughts concentrate in one of the individuals.  
  
Zero: (The angel... I feel something when they say that... Please not her...)  
  
Maverick Hunter HQ.  
  
Signas discusses the actual situation about the new enemy.  
  
Signas: So, judging the way they call themselves, we can call this group the Sigma Religion.  
  
Alia: So the Sigma Religion wants to destroy everyone and the survivors will serve this religion?  
  
Signas: That looks like it.  
  
Douglas: When we'll know when they're attacking?  
  
Zero: Looks like they want to fight us at any cost.  
  
Alia: That means they're going to send a warning and the name of the apostle of the moment?  
  
Signas: Yes  
  
Zero: They said something about the Rondo of blood to bring Sigma back to life.  
  
Douglas: That sentence is used in a ceremony where someone's blood is spilled directly from the body of the offering for a purpose.  
  
X: And they said our blood.  
  
Axl: That meant the Maverick Hunters.  
  
Signas: Any of us can be this chosen one to bring Sigma back to life.  
  
Alia: We must stop this at any cost!  
  
Zero: We'll wait for any signal. Alia, we're counting on you to get the signals.  
  
Alia: Count on it.  
  
Meanwhile, in a strange castle in northern Europe.  
  
Dark Zero: Looks like we got those hunters ready for anything. X! How's the ceremony doing?  
  
Dark X: Going good. Who we'll need to revive first?  
  
Dark Zero: I think the angel first. Besides her DNA sample was easier to find. We will revive the Reaper later.  
  
Dark Axl: We can send one of the apostles to attack right now.  
  
Dark Zero: Good. Frogashi!  
  
A samurai frog steps out the shadows.  
  
Frogashi: Yes sir?  
  
Dark Zero: I think is time to give those hunters a little of problems. You ready for him?  
  
Frogashi: I have been waiting all these years to fulfill my revenge on him sir.  
  
Dark Zero: I think so. Zero will be very surprised to see you... Indeed very surprised.  
  
The 3 imposters resulted being the fakes X, Zero and Axl.  
  
What's the real objective of the Sigma Religion?  
  
Whose blood will be spilled to bring Sigma back to life?  
  
A series of missions and mysteries are about to be unleashed.  
  
Next Chapter: The first Apostle.  
  
"Author's corner."  
  
Hi to all readers! Surely you'll remember me from my other stories like "Mega man and Mega man X" or "Sonic Adventure 3: The Robotnik Empire."  
  
After making my first Mega man story, I have seen that nobody is reading it anymore! (No more reviews mean nobody is reading it since January -_-!) That means maybe my story is too hilarious or too scary for other people. (Dam you Matt Ramos!) So I decided to make a serious one. And here it is. "Mega man X 8: Rondo of Blood." I had this idea before Mega man X 7 was released. But I had to add Axl to the story when the game was made. So I went a sequel up. X 8. From the brand new Mavericks I designed (Yes. All 8 are my own creation.) I like more Frogashi Slash. (Who will appear in the next chapter) I had a good time drawing him. Maybe if I get a Web page, I'll publish him and other Maverick creations I made. So stay tuned if I get my own Internet connection. (Hoping to...) I also got a very religious Maverick who will appear on an upcoming chapter. Please review this story and I'll write more chapters to give this story a purpose and maybe some suggestions from you readers might give an idea for an action filled chapter.  
  
See ya in the first apostle! 


	2. The first Apostle

Mega man X 8: Rondo of Blood  
  
Last chapter, 3 mysterious individuals revealed themselves as the avengers of Sigma. Which they say, he is the messiah of the Reploids. Those 3 persons are the Dark X, Zero and Axl.  
  
They announced their plan to revive Sigma with the Rondo of blood. Plan introducing the 8 Apostles of sigma, the grim reaper and the angel.  
  
With these words, they disappeared in the shadows. Zero feels a mysterious feeling about the angel they were talking about. And the chosen for the Rondo of Blood is someone very close to X, Zero and Axl.  
  
The first of the 8 apostles is about to attack. And there's a mysterious link between this apostle and Zero...  
  
Chapter 2: The first apostle.  
  
Osaka, Japan.  
  
As every day in the New-Japan. (Now every city in the world has the "New" word on it because the crash of the Eurasia some years ago.) The city is in its peak-hour. Cars everywhere and lights on like Las Vegas.  
  
But in the Sky, there's a strange vessel flies and drops some big cargo capsules. Those capsules crash on the streets. They open, and Mavericks come out of them.  
  
The Mavericks are attacking the city. And on the top of the Osaka castle, there is a shadow looking at the city.  
  
Frogashi: This sure will draw Zero's attention, Now he will pay for all these years of suffering.  
  
Maverick Hunters HQ.  
  
Zero is sitting on a table in the HQ. Café looking to the outside. Thinking about that Angel the Sigma Religion talked about. Each time he listens and thinks about it, he feels a very familiar presence from years ago... Very long years ago...  
  
X looking for Zero finds him in the café. X walks towards Zero.  
  
X: Good morning Zero.  
  
Zero: ...  
  
X: Zero... Are you all right?  
  
Zero: Hu? Oh. Good morning X.  
  
X: You seem sorta distracted.  
  
Zero: No. I'm just thinking.  
  
X: You have been thinking since yesterday when the Sigma Religion revealed themselves.  
  
Zero: So?  
  
X: Is that angel?  
  
Zero: Yeah. I felt something strange when they said that.  
  
X: Maybe is just your imagination.  
  
Zero: Yeah. Maybe...  
  
Their speech is interrupted by the main speakers with the rushing voice of Alia.  
  
Alia: X! Zero! Axl! Please report to the meeting room! This is an emergency!  
  
X: Let's go!  
  
Zero: Hu? Wait for me!  
  
In the meeting room, Axl already got there.  
  
Axl: X, Zero. You're late guys.  
  
X: I apologize.  
  
Zero: Sorry for the wait.  
  
Signas: We received a transmition from the Sigma Religion.  
  
Alia: The information says that their next target is Osaka, New-Japan.  
  
Signas: Their attack has already begun.  
  
Zero: All right then, Let's go!  
  
Alia: Wait!  
  
X: What is it?  
  
Alia: The apostle of this time. You should know who is he.  
  
Axl: Who?  
  
Alia: ......... Frogashi Slash...  
  
Zero: Slash?  
  
X: You sound like you know him.  
  
Axl: We can use some information here.  
  
Zero: It was before X came to the Maverick Hunters.  
  
Axl: Never mind. I don't know him.  
  
Zero: He was a hunter specialized in swordplay. He was also known as the Reploid Samurai. He destroyed every maverick with his katana and collected their heads to bring big reputation to him. His ways were very gory. He liked to finish any maverick fast without time waste. He didn't thought about any difference between Maverick or Hunter. He just wanted to fight.  
  
Axl: And how you know him very well?  
  
Zero: In the swordplay, We were the best 2. Of course the sword I used was from the HQ. Training grounds. He liked to challenge any hunter who thought that was brave and powerful.  
  
X: Aren't the fights between hunters in HQ. Grounds illegal?  
  
Zero: Yeah. During our fight the chief commander discovered by hunter statements that Frogashi was the one who started all the fights.  
  
Axl: What happened to him?  
  
Zero: He was vanished from the Hunters HQ. And sent to the Eurasia 2 when it was a maximum-security prison. But when the outbreak of the Sigma Virus happened, the prison colony exploded. Since that moment we thought that he died in the explosion... until now.  
  
Alia: Somehow he survived the explosion and hid all these years somewhere. And now one of the Apostles of Sigma, More troubles.  
  
Zero: We need to defeat him to make all the Mavericks withdraw.  
  
X: Sure. Let's go!  
  
Axl: My guns won't fail us this time!  
  
Zero: (Frogashi. Why are you with them?)  
  
The trio gets to Osaka. Where the city is still under attack.  
  
X: There are a lot of Mavericks still around!  
  
Axl: We need to find this frog guy fast!  
  
Zero: As a samurai he always like big old places.  
  
X: Have you tried the Osaka castle?  
  
Axl: Sure looks old.  
  
Zero: That's the place!  
  
X: Let us make haste!  
  
From the big castle on the top floor. Slash id able to see the 3 hunters heading that way.  
  
Frogashi: He's coming with some company. He'll only fight against me.  
  
X, Zero and Axl reach the entrance of the castle. For being and old castle, some little techies have been made on it like an elevator.  
  
Zero: This elevator should take us to the top of the castle.  
  
X: How do we activate it?  
  
Axl: Looks like we don't have to.  
  
The elevator goes down directly to them and it opens its doors to them.  
  
Zero: Looks like he wants us to get in.  
  
X: This sounds suspicious.  
  
Axl: Who cares? Is a free ride! Like this we won't have to climb all the way up there!  
  
Zero: Everyone in!  
  
X, Zero and Axl get into the elevator. The cold metal cylinder rises to the sky as they are able to see the surrounding city. All Mavericks stop their activities to make haste to the top of the castle.  
  
Once in the top, the elevator doors open to reveal the emperor's room. Where a Frog Reploid sits waiting for them.  
  
Frogashi: Zero... I have been waiting for you.  
  
Zero: I don't know why you're with the Sigma Religion, but I'll put you rampage to an end personally!  
  
Zero grabs his saber as the green blade takes shape. X and Axl prepare their weapons as Zero gets ready for the battle.  
  
Zero: We'll end your misery!  
  
Frogashi: Stop right there!  
  
The three hunters stop their step.  
  
X: What?  
  
Frogashi: Only Zero will fight me.  
  
X: Zero! What do we do?  
  
Zero: Stay away of this guys. I'll fight alone.  
  
X: Zero!  
  
Zero: I said that I'll do it!  
  
X: Ok.  
  
Axl: No Zero! We're a team!  
  
X: Axl, Shut up. This is Zero's personal fight now.  
  
Axl: If you say so. You got way more experience than me.  
  
X: I still have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Zero: We'll need bigger room for our fight.  
  
Frogashi: The Dojo should be fine.  
  
Frogashi turns his head to a maverick as he makes a sign of confirmation. The maverick opens a door revealing a big training dojo used in feudal times for close battles with the emperor.  
  
The 2 swordsmen step to the center of the fighting field.  
  
Frogashi: Ready to finish the match we started all those years back ago?  
  
Zero: Anytime, anywhere.  
  
Slash grabs the hilt of his sword and pulls out the blade.  
  
Frogashi: You'll feel the cut of my blade as you feel my despair of all these years!  
  
Zero: Bring it on!  
  
A faint silence strikes the room. But from all, a candles turns of by the breeze of the wind. With the fading light the 2 warriors started moving toward each other with such incredible speed.  
  
Their blades crash against each other in less than a split of a second per blow.  
  
Axl: My god! They're so fast that I can't even get what's going on!  
  
X: Still... I can feel and old energy accumulating within Zero. Like if someone very old will appear.  
  
Zero and Frogashi keep directing their attacks toward each other. But all those blows hit with each other's swords.  
  
Frogashi: You improved you stile Zero! Too bad you are destined to lose this battle!  
  
Zero: You have gotten better too! But when I'll defeat you, you'll feel what being someone else feels!  
  
Frogashi: Not like this!  
  
Zero: What!?!?  
  
From a quick blow, Zero gets stabbed in his belly.  
  
Zero: Ugh!  
  
Frogashi: Time to feel my pain!  
  
Frogashi turns his sword to increase the pain and throws Zero to the corner.  
  
X: Zero!  
  
Axl: X no!  
  
X: Dammit!  
  
Frogashi: Looks like I'm the strongest around here. Time to finish you off.  
  
As Frogashi walks slowly towards Zero, X tries to help him in the distance.  
  
X: Zero! Wake up!  
  
Suddenly X feel the strange energy concentrating within Zero.  
  
X: What? This can't be! Zero!  
  
Frogashi feels the powerful presence too.  
  
Frogashi: What?!? Is that you Zero?  
  
From the deep silence within Zero, his eyes open up. This time very sharp eyes like a wild animal.  
  
Frogashi: What?!?  
  
Zero stands up with a wild pose like the one he had before the Hunters.  
  
Frogashi: Zero... Is that you?  
  
Zero: He, he...  
  
Suddenly Zero moves fast like a cheetah and hits Frogashi with his fist. Frogashi flies rolling and spinning to the floor.  
  
Frogashi: Ouch! What's going on here? How did you got so strong?  
  
From that pose and abilities Frogashi finally realizes the truth.  
  
Frogashi: Zero! You're not the Zero I know!  
  
The Maverick within Zero sealed all these years finally woke up by the anger of the pasty against Frogashi.  
  
Frogashi: You're the Red Maverick! Oh my god!  
  
Zero attacks with his saber to kill. Frogashi is barely able to block those attacks.  
  
Frogashi: No! Why? Why is this happening to me?  
  
A slash cuts Frogashi's right arm  
  
Frogashi: No!  
  
Another attack cuts his left arm.  
  
Frogashi: HAAA!!!  
  
And another attack cuts his right leg. Frogashi falls on the floor.  
  
Frogashi: My arms! You don't know mercy against the ones weaker than you?!?  
  
X: That should be you.  
  
Frogashi: !!!!!!!  
  
Frogashi realizes that all these years he was acting like a Maverick when he devoted his life in being the strongest hunter. Now he felt the feeling his victims felt when he killed them.  
  
Zero: He, he, he.  
  
Zero grabs Frogashi's head and pulls it to his back. The great damage is visible on Frogashi.  
  
Zero: He, he. HA, HA, HA, HA!  
  
X is barely able to watch such massacre by his own best friend.  
  
X: That's enough!  
  
X rushes to the site of the massacre and separates Zero and Frogashi.  
  
X: This is enough Zero! This is not you!  
  
Zero looks X very straight with an emotionless expression.  
  
X: Zero!  
  
X curls his fist and hits Zero on his cheek.  
  
Zero's head turns around in response of the hit.  
  
X: Zero! Can you hear me?!  
  
Zero: ...... Yes...  
  
Axl: What happened here?  
  
Zero: Sorry about that. Is just that the anger of the past accumulated and my inner Maverick broke thru.  
  
X: The only thing that matters now is that you're ok.  
  
Zero: Yeah.  
  
Axl: Well... Let's just forget about this and return to the base shall we?  
  
Interrupting the first 3 steps. Frogashi begs for mercy. Such merciful begs...  
  
Frogashi: Wait! ...... Don't... Leave me here...  
  
Zero: Guys... Take him to the HQ.  
  
X: But Zero! He's a Maverick!  
  
Zero: It was my fault he ended up like this. Besides. He's a former hunter.  
  
Axl: Hello? Earth to Zero?  
  
Zero: Just take him!  
  
X: Sure...  
  
X and Axl grab the fallen samurai and take their steps outside.  
  
Frogashi: Why? Why?  
  
Zero: Just rest... Lifesaver will treat you.  
  
When the 4 hunters reach the outside of the castle, Mavericks await for them. Lots and lots of Mavericks.  
  
X: Oh no! We're surrounded!  
  
Zero: On your guard!  
  
The hunters draw out their weapons. But before any action starts, Frogashi makes another confirmation expression.  
  
As he does this, the Mavericks retire from the area heading to the rising sun. Their shadows disappear in the blinding light.  
  
X: How?  
  
Axl: Doesn't matter. Let's go to the base.  
  
Maverick Hunters HQ.  
  
Zero walks thru the halls looking for the medical department. On his way he finds X.  
  
X: Zero!  
  
Zero: Hey X...  
  
X: You still feel guilty about Frogashi?  
  
Zero: ...... I just... I just wanna think about it...  
  
X: Zero...  
  
X stops his step-leaving Zero. Zero heads forward.  
  
X: Zero...  
  
Zero enters into the medical building. There inside Lifesaver checks some papers and stuff.  
  
Zero: Lifesaver.  
  
Lifesaver: Oh Zero! Good afternoon. You wanna see the newcomer?  
  
Zero: Yes.  
  
As they walk thru the hall, some nurses take Reploids on wheelchairs to different rooms and elevators. Most the victims of the Osaka attack.  
  
Lifesaver: You surely were in the mood in that moment. He almost doesn't make it.  
  
Zero: That wasn't me...  
  
Lifesaver: Oh yes. That was your inner Maverick. It's been some time since I got the chance to see him.  
  
Zero: When Sigma was still with the Hunters?  
  
Lifesaver: Yes. It was strange. Before he was going to see you in the emergency room, he was the goodness of the hunters. But he started acting evil since that day. I wonder why?  
  
Zero: I don't remember either.  
  
Lifesaver: Well. Maybe time will tell. Oh! Here we are!  
  
Lifesaver turns to the closed door and presses a button. The door slides up revealing an intensive care room. On the bed lies Frogashi.  
  
Lifesaver: Those cut members caused a massive energy breach. We had to connect all those support devices to regulate the energy level. Now he'll be fine. Once he's ready for reconstruction Douglas will take care of the rest.  
  
Zero: I see. Thank you.  
  
Lifesaver: Would you like to be alone with him for a little?  
  
Zero: Sure. It's been a long time since we talked quietly.  
  
Lifesaver: Good. I'll be around if you need me.  
  
Zero: Fine. See ya  
  
Lifesaver steps put of the room closing the door. Zero gets closer to the samurai.  
  
Zero: Frogashi. Can you hear me?  
  
Zero's deep voice resonates inside Frogashi's mind. The resonant voice wakes him up.  
  
Frogashi: Ow. You don't have to scream.  
  
Zero: You feeling well?  
  
Frogashi: Well. Without my arms and a leg... I could say that this is the best moment in my life.  
  
Zero: Glad you're ok.  
  
Frogashi: Besides. I like those nurses that come here and snuggle you.  
  
Zero: You haven't changed a little.  
  
Frogashi: But you changed.  
  
Zero: How?  
  
Frogashi: You used to be a lone wolf. And now you team up with 2 hunters even younger than you.  
  
Zero: I guess you're right. Maybe is X...  
  
Frogashi: The blue guy? Yeah. Looks kinda cute.  
  
Zero: Frogashi... Did you have any intention to join the Sigma Religion?  
  
Frogashi: Your fake appeared. I first believed he was you. But he told me that if I joined him... I was going to be able to fight against you.  
  
Zero: And...  
  
Frogashi: And I accepted the deal.  
  
Zero: You actually joined them for that?  
  
Frogashi: Yes. Only for that.  
  
Zero: So. How about when you are better we finish our battle?  
  
Frogashi: Really?  
  
Zero: It's a promise. When we defeat the enemy of course.  
  
Frogashi: Deal.  
  
Zero: Well. Gotta go. Hope you get well soon.  
  
Frogashi: I hope so...  
  
Zero: See ya.  
  
Frogashi: Zero!  
  
Zero: Yes?  
  
Frogashi: ......... Good luck....  
  
Zero: You too.  
  
Zero takes his steps out of the room. Frogashi keeps looking at the door with a sense of hope.  
  
Frogashi: ......... Zero... You really deserve the title of Samurai... He, he...  
  
Sigma Religion Northern-Europe castle.  
  
Dark Zero stands in front of a big stained glass. The glass resembles an angel on the side of a reaper. Very gloomy indeed. From the light made by the glass, Dark Axl arrives to tell some news to Dark Zero.  
  
Dark Axl: Zero.  
  
Dark Zero: Axl. How's the rite doing?  
  
Dark Axl: Everything is ready to go anytime.  
  
Dark Zero: Yes. Excellent.  
  
Dark Axl: Who will be the angel?  
  
Dark Zero: She is someone very close to Zero who used to live some time ago...  
  
Dark Axl: Anymore clues?  
  
Dark Zero: No. I just know that.  
  
Dark X: Guys! Everything is ready!  
  
Dark Zero: Well. Let's begin.  
  
From the prophecies, the angel is about to be revived. But can this related to Zero be her?  
  
And what will happen when she's revived?  
  
Next Chapter: The Second Apostle.  
  
Author's corner.  
  
For this episode I had no idea of how to put the meeting between Frogashi and Zero. But I watched this Rurouni Kenshin music video with Crawling by Linkin Park. (Very good. A must watch or any kenshin fan.) The fight was based in the fight between Kenshin and the tough looking guy. (I can't believe that I forgot his name! Isn't that ironic? _) Also putting Zero's inner Maverick. And Frogashi's link to Zero as a former hunter. Also the "Samurai" term for Frogashi Slash. But he ended up realizing that Zero was the one worthy of this title. Even he became good again and now he is under intensive care after Zero's inner Maverick breaks thru. I like this chapter. Maybe I'll need more Ideas for a next chapter. I already got a Ninja Panda. But still not the name for him. I accept any suggestions from you readers. But I'll try to have Chapter 3 done as possible.  
  
See ya in The second Apostle. 


	3. The Second Apostle

Mega man X 8: Rondo of Blood.  
  
Last chapter the Sigma Religion revealed the first of the Sigma Apostles. This one was Frogashi Slash. Zero's old rival back to the old hunters days. Frogashi's only intention of cooperating with the Sigma Religion was fighting against Zero again.  
  
During their fight, the anger of the past from Zero made him reveal his inner maverick one more time. After almost killing Frogashi in cold blood, X stops his best friend from committing the massacre.  
  
Frogashi is taken back to the hunters HQ. Where he now is under intensive care. Zero promised Frogashi that they'd finish their fight when he's better. Frogashi recognized Zero as a true Samurai.  
  
Now the Sigma religion is about to perform the rite to revive the angel of the prophecies.  
  
Who will this angel be?  
  
Chapter 3: The second apostle.  
  
Sigma Religion north-Europe castle.  
  
Dark Zero heads to a big room in one of the towers of the castle. From those windows you're able to see a big crimson red moon. Dark Zero turns and continues walking up the stairs.  
  
He steps inside of the room where Dark X and Dark Axl are waiting to begin the rite.  
  
Dark Zero: Is everything ready?  
  
Dark X: Here are the chants. I'll read them.  
  
Dark Axl: Yeah. X is the only one of us who can read Latin.  
  
Dark Zero: Well. Let's begin shall we?  
  
Little author's note: I don't know either how to speak of write Latin So I'll write it like if he's translating. Ok?  
  
Dark X: Oh dark prophesies. Angel of Sigma. From our prayers come back to us and fulfill your destiny. We give you this offer.  
  
As Dark X speaks, Dark Axl brings one of the captured hostages from previous attacks. (They just looks like the Reploids you rescue.)  
  
Hostage: Please! Let me go! I won't tell anyone about this place! But please!  
  
Dark Axl: Sorry man. But you have been chosen to bring the angel back. What an honor!  
  
Dark Zero pulls out his saber and grabs the hilt very firmly with both fists.  
  
Hostage: No please! NO!  
  
Dark Zero swings the blade and cuts off the hostage head. The flying body less head lands on the ground and the headless body lies on the ground. From the hollow neck, Reploid blood comes out like a river. The blood covers the center of the room. Strange lights glimmer around the room. Like if something was appearing from nowhere.  
  
Dark Zero: Yes. This is it!  
  
The light fades revealing a female figure.  
  
Dark X: That's the angel?  
  
Dark Zero: I bet Zero will be very surprised when he sees her...  
  
Dark Axl: Hello? She's dead!  
  
Dark Zero: The rite works like this. We need some time before she wakes up.  
  
Dark Axl: I see...  
  
Dark Zero: X! Take her to the tallest room.  
  
Dark X: Yes Zero.  
  
Dark X lifts the maiden. As he lifts her, he feel a powerful presence within her. She is DEFINITIVELY the angel of Sigma.  
  
Dark Axl: So what now?  
  
Dark Zero: I think is time to send the second apostle to action while we revive the Grim Reaper.  
  
Dark Axl: Good Idea to keep those hunters busy. What was his name again?  
  
Dark Zero: Shadow Panda!  
  
Dark Zero's voice resonated thru all the room with a faint echo... Still no response from the maverick.  
  
Dark Axl:.. Is he around here?  
  
From the shadows, a figure appears within the smoke of some smoke bombs. It is a Panda-Reploid wearing a black Ninja suit.  
  
Panda: Yes my master?  
  
Dark Zero: I think you are bored of being around here.  
  
Panda: I actually like to be around the darkness as my master taught me sir.  
  
Dark Zero: So how about avenging his death?  
  
Panda: I'll do that immediately if you wish.  
  
Dark Zero: Remember. X killed your master. Magna Centipede when he was serving our lord.  
  
Panda: Then I'll take care that X suffers to his last breath.  
  
Dark Zero: Good. Now go! Avenge your master!  
  
The black figure disappears with the shadow of a cloud.  
  
Maverick Hunters HQ.  
  
2 days have passed since the Osaka attack. X is still worried about Zero.  
  
X: I wonder if this was such a big pain for Zero.  
  
Axl: Don't worry. The dude is one of the strongest hunters. I'm sure he'll be all right soon.  
  
X: Yeah. Soon...  
  
As they speak, X sees Zero heading to the Café to relax and listen to the live band of today.  
  
X: Zero!  
  
Axl: What the? Wait for me!  
  
Both hunters rush too see where did Zero sits. X spots Zero and heads to him.  
  
X: Hey Zero.  
  
Zero: Oh! Hi X!  
  
X: Zero! You feeling better?  
  
Zero: I already talked to Frogashi.  
  
X: So... How's he doing?  
  
Zero: I sent him directly to intensive care. But he is gonna be all right. And when he gets better, We'll gonna finish our fight! Fair and square! No hard feelings involved!  
  
X: I'm Glad that you're Ok now.  
  
Axl rushes after he lost X.  
  
Axl: Hey X! At least you let catch up!  
  
X: Sorry Axl.  
  
Axl sits with X and Zero. The music sounds relaxing. Everything with a cup of coffee and a book makes the place even better. The waitress passes by and asks the three hunters if they want anything.  
  
Waitress: Would you like something?  
  
Zero: I'm just listening to the music.  
  
X: I'd like Mocha.  
  
Axl: Just bring me some Decaf.  
  
Waitress: Mocha and a Decaf. I'll be back.  
  
X: But Axl. You never tried Decaf...  
  
Axl: Just trying to impress her.  
  
X: Sure...  
  
The waitress returns with their coffees.  
  
Waitress: Mocha for Mr. X and Decaf for Mr. Axl. Enjoy!  
  
She leaves their sight as she enters the kitchen.  
  
X: So? What's our next move?  
  
After X finishes talking he takes his cup and drinks a sip of the chocolate flavored coffee.  
  
Zero: Maybe just wait for the next apostle.  
  
Axl tries some of his Decaf. But it tastes so horrible.  
  
Axl: Yuck! This sucks! Don't you have Mari-Cola?  
  
Alia interrupts Axl's wining in the main speaker.  
  
Alia: Sorry for interrupting this close moment, but we have work to do. We got the next apostle.  
  
Zero: Right in my way.  
  
X: Let's hurry!  
  
Axl runs behind them with a glass of water trying to wash off the taste off the Decaf.  
  
They get to the meeting room to receive detailed information about the next apostle.  
  
Alia: We got this in the morning.  
  
She displays the information on the big screen.  
  
Signas: His name is Shadow Panda. His combat style is the art of the Ninja. He was the only apprentice of Magna Centipede, the first Ninja-Maverick during the X-hunters attack.  
  
Zero: I think I don't know him because I was dead until the last part of the attack.  
  
X: He used lots of illusions in our fight. But I was able to defeat him. He told me that one day his disciple was going to avenge him. When he got stronger. And now he is executing the revenge of his master.  
  
Axl: Now he wants you death?  
  
Zero: That's the point.  
  
X: We need to get going. Where is he?  
  
Douglas: Everything says that in the Bamboo forest of the China.  
  
X: Well then, Let's move out!  
  
The trio moves directly to the bamboo forest of china.  
  
Bamboo forest of China.  
  
On the top of some trees, Shadow Panda moves looking if the Hunter already arrived.  
  
Panda: X... Where are you...  
  
He hears some voices from the deep of the forest. 3 Voices in total. He recognizes one of them.  
  
Panda: X!  
  
Panda turns his jumping direction and heads to the deeps of the forest. He finds X.  
  
Panda: X!  
  
The three hunters turn around looking at the black shadow on the three.  
  
Axl: Is that Panda? I thought he might look tougher...  
  
Panda: I just want X... So X! Get ready!  
  
Zero: This is you fight now.  
  
X: Yes Zero. Download Shadow Armor Action!  
  
X's armor turns into the Shadow Armor. Armor specialized for Ninja abilities.  
  
Axl: Wow! X I ready for everything!  
  
Zero: He should be called the Calvin Klein of the armors.  
  
X jumps to the opposite top than Pandas and prepares for battle.  
  
X: Ready to lose?  
  
Panda: In the name of my master... I'll destroy you!  
  
From the wetness of the Forest, a single falls of a leaf. And when this one touches the ground with and echoing drop sound... X and Panda start fighting. Moving fast from top to top and blocking punches and kicks.  
  
X: Shuriken attack!  
  
X fires Shuriken-Shaped energy balls. But they crash against Pandas metal ones.  
  
Panda: Is useless to resist.  
  
X: Then let's switch to close combat!  
  
X draws out his sword and takes a sprint towards Panda. He reaches him and starts attacking. The two shadows jump close, then jump away and forth again.  
  
X: How's this?  
  
Panda: Not bad.  
  
When Panda reaches the opposite top he throws an army of shurikens.  
  
The only thing that X can do to react is use his Giga attack.  
  
X: Shadow Shield!  
  
Spinning his sword X creates a shield that stops all the shurikens. But Panda uses the chance to get close to X and kick him with a powerful attack.  
  
Panda: Take this!  
  
X: Ugh!  
  
X flies to the nearby river. Place where Panda follows X to continue the battle.  
  
Panda: Come on! Get up! The murderer of my master is stronger than this!  
  
X: What?!? I didn't killed him!  
  
Panda: Shut up hunter!  
  
Panda kicks X and X rolls closer to the abyss by the waterfall. Panda lifts X up and nods at him in an angry way.  
  
Panda: What do you mean? Of course you killed him!  
  
X: No. I didn't. In that time Dark Zero of the X-hunters interrupted our fight after your master gave up fair and square. But Dark Zero didn't care if Magna Centipede fought bravely following the X-hunter's orders. Dark Zero killed your master.  
  
Panda: What?!?  
  
Dark Zero: Looks like you still remember that X.  
  
Panda turns to Dark Zero and let's X go. X stands up with a serious look on his face.  
  
Panda: So you killed my master?!?  
  
Dark Zero: I was hoping that X had forgotten that. But yes. I killed your master when he became useless. He deserved to be with the trash.  
  
Panda: Why you?!? You'll pay for this!  
  
Panda jumps to Dark Zero with his fist ready to meet Dark Zero's face. But Dark Zero's reflections are a lot sharper than Panda's. Dark Zero's fist hits Panda first. The pain is unbearable. But Panda reacts using his sword to slash Dark Zero. The blade is able to scratch Dark Zero's cheek. The two jump away to take a little rest.  
  
Dark Zero moves his finger to his cheek and realizes that he is bleeding very lightly. The two warriors jump again to resume the fight. But Dark Zero quickly moves his Saber in position to stab Panda. His plan worked. Dark Zero's blade is stabbing directly in Panda's heart.  
  
Zero: Nobody who scratches me lives to tell.  
  
Panda: Ugh!  
  
Dark Zero throws the dead weight Panda back to the river. The body falls like hundreds of bricks splashing the water.  
  
X: Panda!  
  
Dark Zero lands on a cliff looking at X.  
  
Dark Zero: I'll spare your life for now X. But when the grim reaper is back. You'll experience Panda's pain.  
  
X: Wait! Who's the grim reaper?!?  
  
Dark Zero disappears with the wind. X turns to the dying Panda.  
  
X: Panda! Hang in there! You're gonna be all right!  
  
Panda: Sorry for fighting you X...  
  
Zero and Axl get to the river after running trying to catch up with them.  
  
Zero: X! Are you all right?  
  
Axl: I know that guy on the cliff! It is your fake Zero!  
  
Zero: X. What happened to Panda?  
  
X: He knows now that Dark Zero killed his master. He tried to fight him... but he got stabbed in his heart.  
  
Axl: Hold on! We'll get you outta here!  
  
Panda: No... It is time for me... to join my master.  
  
X: Just hold it! You don't have to die!  
  
Panda: I... Already did... a lot of... damage. It is time for me... To pay for the lives I took away.  
  
Zero: He's right... Go ahead. Join you master. You earned the peace.  
  
Panda: Thank you... X. My master was right. You... are...truly...honorable... Please... stop... the ... sigma... religion...  
  
X: Panda? Panda!  
  
Zero: He's dead.  
  
Axl: Poor thing.  
  
X: Panda... I don't know if I can stop the sigma religion... But I'll fight to the end protecting everyone!  
  
Suddenly a strange glow emanated from Panda's body. The light turns into an energy ball being freed from the body that acts as a prison (In that time they didn't knew about Cyber-Elves.) The light ball flies to the sky heading where other ball is. The two balls go together to the sky fading away.  
  
Axl: Whazzat?  
  
X: I think his master.  
  
Zero: They got together as he wanted.  
  
X: Well. Let's go back to the base. We'll give panda an honorable grave.  
  
Maverick Hunter HQ.  
  
A big group of hunters gather in the graveyard where Panda's body is being buried. Hunters who really admired his sacrifice and others who wanted to assist.  
  
Priest: And now we give Shadow Panda's body to the earth. Who gave his life to protect a hunter, even as he declared himself a Maverick. If this Maverick learned the value of life. Maybe them and us can too.  
  
X looks at the coffin remembering Panda's last word as he promises to end the suffering.  
  
Sigma Religion northern-Europe castle.  
  
In the rite room, Dark Zero returns with a scar on his right cheek. Dark X looks at Dark Zero.  
  
Dark X: Zero. What happed to your cheek?  
  
Dark Zero: Just the trash that turned against me.  
  
Dark X: Too bad he realized that you killed his master.  
  
Dark Zero: Yeah. He was good. Bad he didn't killed X. But let's begin the rite to bring back the grim reaper shall we?  
  
Dark X draws out an old paper in Latin. (Another translation for the readers.)  
  
Dark X: Oh dark one. The one who killed more than a hundred lives. It is time for you to awaken now to serve the lord Sigma once again! Please accept our offering to you and arise!  
  
Dark Zero cuts the head of another hostage. The blood covers this time a big black coffin. The blood takes the shape of carvings. The seal of the coffin is broken and a series of winds and dark lights appear from the coffin. As they stop, a dark tall figure arises from the coffin.  
  
Dark Zero: The grim reaper is back!  
  
Grim Reaper: Honey! I'm home! Missed me?  
  
Dark Zero: You understand your purpose here?  
  
Grim Reaper: Yes. To serve lord Sigma once again.  
  
Dark Zero: Now listen carefully. We need 100 sacrifices by you. Now you must go and kill 100 lives to bring back the spirit our lord Sigma. Then we'll use the blood of the Chosen one to give him a body and bring chaos to the world!  
  
Grim Reaper: It's been a while that my hands experienced the taste of blood! But if I'm able I'll add X to the list.  
  
Dark Zero: Yes. It is a good idea. Now follow me.  
  
Grim reaper: Sure my master.  
  
The grim reaper follows the three dark ones out of the tower leaving the faint echo of death in the room. When nobody is there, from the dark coffin a second shadow arises. This one jumps off the tower. His fall is interrupted by the river and the current takes him away.  
  
Maverick Hunters HQ.  
  
X sits still on his bed while he looks at the big glowing moon. There's the shape of a bunny on it. It looks cute and beautiful.  
  
Deep him his mind the words of Panda resonate. He can only think about a way to stop the menace.  
  
X: The chosen one to bring Sigma back. But how can we know who is?  
  
Axl breaks to X's room to bring him rushing news.  
  
Axl: X! Come on! You have to come!  
  
X: What's wrong? Another apostle?  
  
Axl: No. They found someone on the river! He is very weak! He is in the same medical building where Frogashi is!  
  
X: Ok. I'll be there.  
  
Axl: Just hurry!  
  
X rushes thru the halls interconnecting buildings. When he rushes in the building, he dashes thru Nurses to get to the room where everyone is. X arrives to the room where Zero is waiting.  
  
X: Zero?  
  
Zero: X. They say you know him well.  
  
X looks on the bed. The shape of the Reploid is exactly like the one he remembers. Chubby with a yellow armor. With a chubby face that looks asleep. X realizes who he is.  
  
X: ......Double?  
  
From nowhere to know. Double is back. He was supposed to be death. But now he's back. How?  
  
X's mind is being rushed with thousands of questions of how he's alive. But for now he just wants him to be Ok.  
  
The grim reaper is back and he's about to kill 100 lives to bring the spirit of sigma back to our world. Who can the Grim Reaper be?  
  
Next Chapter: The Ripper case.  
  
Author's corner.  
  
For this episode I just got the main Idea of Panda; A ninja who wanted to kill. Then when I was writing I just got the idea of putting a more solid purpose if becoming an apostle instead of just the kill, kill. After thinking, I decided to make him the disciple of Magna Centipede after remembering that he was also a ninja. This improved his developing and ending after being killed by Dark Zero who killed his master too. I wanted to make this part emotive. So I putted the part of the Cyber-elf as his spirit going with Magna Centipede's. That part almost made me cry (Sniff u_u) and for the part of Double's return. Double is one of my Mega Man X's favorite characters besides Zero. And as Zero had his own chapter with the past (Frogashi) X will have with Double. Then if I get more details about Axl's past maybe I'll make a chapter about him. If anyone of you knows, I'll be glad to receive the info Thru E-Mail. Next chapter will involve X and Double relationship and a big sacrifice. So wait for it.  
  
See ya in the Ripper Case! 


	4. The Ripper Case

Mega man X 8: Rondo of Blood.  
  
Last Chapter the angel of Sigma was revived, but she is still sleeping waiting to awaken. Meanwhile Dark Zero sent Shadow Panda, the only Disciple of Magna Centipede who wanted to avenge the death of his master. In the fight of X vs. Panda, Panda realized after Dark Zero who appeared suddenly that Dark Zero was the one who killed Magna Centipede. Panda tried to take revenge. But Dark Zero seriously wounded him. After he left, Panda died. And his spirit set free to go with his master.  
  
Now X promised Panda that in name of both he'll stop the Sigma Religion. But Axl broke his deep thoughts to bring news. Someone was found very weak in the river. After X got to the medical department room, he realized that the one was Double. The same Double who died years ago in the Repliforce attack.  
  
Now with the Grim Reaper on the loose, X, Zero and Axl must put more energy to their actions to prevent the loss of more lives.  
  
But this Grim Reaper will bring a menace from the past that might involve someone.  
  
And the ultimate price.  
  
Chapter 4: The Ripper case.  
  
X realized that the weak Reploid found in the river was Double. His appearance was recognizable. Zero steps on the side of X asking him about the newcomer.  
  
Zero: So you know him?  
  
X: Yes. I do. But he's supposed to be death!  
  
Lifesaver: Well. Dead or not dead, he's here.  
  
Zero: Why is he supposed to be dead?  
  
X: During the Repliforce attack, he was a rookie hunter. He was assigned in the 17th unit. Unit I lead. But he was really a spy sent by Sigma to keep an eye on me. I fought against him. And he lost. Now he's back in his friendly form. He had a double personality syndrome. He was kind and friendly, but his other self was destructive and very violent. He obeyed Sigma's orders for his lust of blood.  
  
Zero: So this is the kind one?  
  
X: Yes. But I wonder why he's here?  
  
Lifesaver: What matters now is that he is Ok. Oh! Looks like he is waking up.  
  
Double: Hmmmm...  
  
X: Double?  
  
Double opened his eyes. His vision focuses as he recognizes the shadow made by the light of the room. The shadow lights up showing colors.  
  
Double: ...... X?  
  
X: Double! Are you all right?  
  
Double: My head is killing me... Anyway. What am I doing here?  
  
X: That's my question.  
  
Double: X. I don't know what to do. I'm scared.  
  
X: Relax. You're safe now. You should get well soon.  
  
Lifesaver: You'll be fine tomorrow. Just rest here and you'll be able walk fine. For now you want a sucker?  
  
Lifesaver pulls a bunch of colored suckers out of his pockets  
  
Double: I'll take pineapple.  
  
Lifesaver: Well X and Zero. You have to leave and let him rest. Tomorrow he'll be fine.  
  
X: ...... Thank you very much Lifesaver.  
  
Lifesaver: Hey. They don't call me Lifesaver for nothing.  
  
Zero: Let's go X. It is very late.  
  
X: Good night Double.  
  
Double: Good night X.  
  
X and Zero leave the room. Lifesaver stands up of his chair.  
  
Lifesaver: Well Double. You must sleep now. Sleep tight.  
  
Lifesaver turns the lights off leaving the glow of the outside moon enter in the room. He closes the door with the control panel on the right. Double turns to the window side thinking about the strange place where he was.  
  
Double: What was that place? I wasn't able to see anything but I heard some voices. One was very familiar. I wonder... Doesn't matter. If I got this second chance to live. Then I'll enjoy it.  
  
Double closes his eyes and tries to sleep.  
  
Neo-New-York City, alley.  
  
In the darkness night, a lovely couple walks by after seeing a concert. Tonight's band was Pistols & tulips. As they walk they tell their experiences to each other.  
  
Andrew: And that part where the guitarist made that ram ram ra ra ra ra ram!  
  
Lucy: And the lights and special effects. So romantic!  
  
Their talking is interrupted by a strange sound in one of the nearest alleys. The sound sounded like someone begging for help.  
  
Lucy: What is that?  
  
Andrew: I'll go and check it out. You stay here.  
  
Lucy: Be careful.  
  
Andrew walks in the shadows of darkness where his silhouette disappears. One minute has passed, and Lucy is worried about Andrew.  
  
Lucy: Andrew? Are you Ok? There?  
  
Lucy takes little frightened steps in the darkness. While she walks she feels something on her feet. Looking for something to light the place, she finds a switch.  
  
Lucy: What is this?  
  
As Lucy turns the lights on, she become frightened seeing what is it. The massacred body of Andrew lies beyond her. All his internal parts and circuits have been torn apart. Reploid parts everywhere. The floor is splattered with blood. Andrew's face has a fixed fear screaming expression. Something was there. Who killed Andrew was close.  
  
Lucy: A... Andrew?!?  
  
Lucy tried to turn around and run to call the police, but there was someone in front of her. The figure was very creepy looking and had two energy scythes. His hands were covered with blood.  
  
Lucy: EEK! What do you want?!?  
  
Someone: He he. Your life.  
  
Lucy No!! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
The killer slashes Lucy without mercy. Blood splatters on the walls and parts fly away. The remaining body of Lucy falls on the ground  
  
The Killer: He he. Those should be 2 more. With them they make 35. Just 65 more.  
  
The killer turns to a pile of scrap metal covered with blood. The expressions on the faces of them seem to be the same as Andrew's. Fear and suffering.  
  
Next morning.  
  
Maverick Hunter HQ.  
  
Lifesaver gets in the room where Double sleeps. Double is still sleeping like a little baby. He really got to be tired.  
  
Lifesaver: Good morning Double. Time to wake up.  
  
Double opens his eyes as he sits on the bed and stretches yawning.  
  
Double: "Yawn" Good morning doctor.  
  
Lifesaver: Call me Lifesaver. Can you walk now?  
  
Double: I'll try.  
  
Double sets on his feet and stands up without trouble.  
  
Double: Yup! I can walk.  
  
Lifesaver: I see you're good friend of X. Why don't you go see him?  
  
Double: Good idea.  
  
Lifesaver: He should be somewhere in the central Building.  
  
Double: Well then. Thank you Lifesaver!  
  
Double turns to the door as he starts running toward the hall. There's a big happy expression on his face.  
  
Lifesaver: Quite lively fellow.  
  
In the central building X arrives where Zero and Alia talk about the newcomer.  
  
X: Zero! Alia! Good morning.  
  
Zero: Hey X.  
  
Alia: Good Morning X.  
  
Zero: How is Double?  
  
X: Now that you ask I'm on my way to see him. Wanna come?  
  
Zero: Sure.  
  
While they turn toward the halls, Double is visible running waving his right arm yelling to be noticed.  
  
Double: X! Good Morning!  
  
X: Look! There's Double!  
  
As Double runs and yells, he trips his right foot and basically flies in the air for a few seconds.  
  
X: Oh my god! Double!  
  
Double hits the ground. He just leans up rubbing his head.  
  
X: Double! Are you Ok?  
  
Double: Ouches. I'm Ok. X. Thanks.  
  
Doubles just Smiles showing a very happy cheerful personality.  
  
X: Here. Let me help you.  
  
Zero: Let me help too.  
  
X and Zero help Double to stand up.  
  
Double: Thanks guys.  
  
X: So. Are you joining the hunters again?  
  
Double: Of course I am! I wanna work by you side again!  
  
X: You haven't changed a bit. You gotta meet the guys here. She is Alia.  
  
Alia: You must be Double. I'm Alia. Nice to meet you.  
  
Alia stretches her hand at the reach of Double's. Doubles grabs Alia's hands with his cheeks red.  
  
Alia: What's the matter? You're all red.  
  
Double: It's because you're really pretty. And I get like this when I'm in front of a lady like you. I'm a little shy.  
  
Alia: How cute. I'll be ready for a date whenever you want.  
  
Double: Really?  
  
Alia: Of course you dummy. I like guys like you.  
  
Just as Alia said those optimist words, Axl Got there too see X.  
  
Axl: So X. How's Double?  
  
X: He's a lot better now.  
  
Axl: Hey What's up Double? Why you're all red?  
  
Double: Is just that I'm a little shy with women.  
  
Axl gets closer to double.  
  
Axl: To be honest, I'm a heartbreaker. If you need any advice, just ask me.  
  
Double: I will...  
  
X: Come this way. You gotta meet the commander.  
  
They head to the meeting room where Signas is checking some papers and monitors of the surrounding area.  
  
X: Commander Signas!  
  
Signas: Good morning X. Anything to report?  
  
X: Just a new recruit for the hunters. He's Double.  
  
Double: Hi sir.  
  
Signas: You used to be a rookie hunter a long time age. I heard that. So you'll start in...  
  
X: Did I mentioned he's a very skilled mechanic?  
  
Signas: Good one. We need someone to help Douglas with the mechanic stuff. Welcome aboard son.  
  
Double: Sure thing Commander!  
  
Signas: He he. Very Spontaneous. You and Douglas will get along very well. Talking of whom.  
  
Douglas rushes to the room looking for X.  
  
Douglas: Good morning sir! X! I heard that the newcomer is better.  
  
X: He is Double. From now on he'll be you partner.  
  
Douglas: Really? Then nice to meet you Double.  
  
Double: Me too.  
  
The rushing Alia and Zero who got very bad news interrupt their moment of joy.  
  
Zero: Guys! We got news.  
  
Alia: Is from the Neo-New-York Times!  
  
Signas: Tell me.  
  
Axl: "This morning the NNYPD found 60 bodies in an alley on the city. Victims were massacred and mutilated. From the 60 bodies, they were able to identify 2 of them. Andrew Roberts and Lucy Andersen."  
  
Alia: She is my neighbor!  
  
Axl: They still don't find the killer. But they found a note that said: " Just 40 more."  
  
Signas: Anything else?  
  
Axl: ...... Nope. That's all.  
  
X: Who could have done that?  
  
Double turns away with a worried face. He thinks about that incident.  
  
Double: (Maybe it was me. But I still don't feel any feeling of my yami in me. He's completely gone. So Who?)  
  
X: Double. Are you Ok?  
  
Double: Yes. I'm fine.  
  
Zero: You seem sorta distracted. Why don't you go with Douglas and check out the hangars?  
  
Douglas: Come on! I'll show you the new gear I got thru the mail!  
  
Double: Sure.  
  
Douglas and Double leave the room talking about mechanics stuff.  
  
Zero: Did you feel that?  
  
X: Yes. He was worried.  
  
Zero: You think...  
  
X: No. I already felt him. His Yami is completely gone.  
  
Signas resumes his speech assigning work to do to each hunter.  
  
Signas: Right. Alia, You get in the radio transmition and check something about this murders.  
  
Alia: Right!  
  
X, Zero and Axl! You three go to the NNYPD and check their evidence. Maybe some officers would tell us something.  
  
Zero: On our way.  
  
NNYPD.  
  
The trio scatters around the 17th precinct asking detectives about the evidence and the strange murders.  
  
X gets to the special investigations office and asks the different officers about their opinions. Some are Reploids and some are Humans. One of the human officers noticed something about the evidence.  
  
X: So officer Brea. You say that you might found something in the crime scene?  
  
Aya: Yes sir. I found another letter addressed to you. I tried to give it to you, but I was a little busy with this investigation.  
  
Officer Aya Brea hands the blood-splattered letter to X and he reads it. The content is a challenge.  
  
X: I see. Thank you officer Brea.  
  
Aya: Whatever it is. Good luck.  
  
He gathers with Zero and Axl to discuss the situation.  
  
Zero: So this letter says.  
  
X: Yes. He wants me.  
  
Axl: Sounds risky especially considering that he won't have any mercy against you.  
  
X: We need to go back to the HQ. And make a plan.  
  
Maverick Hunter HQ.  
  
Everyone is in the meeting room. Including Double.  
  
Signas: So this letter says that he wants you to go alone at midnight?  
  
X: Yes. And if I don't do, he'll keep killing more Reploids.  
  
Zero: Listen X. This is a very dangerous situation. And I don't want you to die very easy. Got it?  
  
X: But I have to go!  
  
Alia: X! Get it! Your one of the best hunters we have! It will be a mess if we lose you just like we lost Zero in previous missions.  
  
Douglas: Please X! Don't go!  
  
X: But If I don't more lives will be lost!  
  
Double: Please X! Don't go!  
  
X: I'm going whether you guys like it or not! And Zero. I can take care of myself. I don't need your protection anymore.  
  
Zero: ... True. You have proved that you indeed don't need so much anymore. I'll respect you decision.  
  
X: And Zero... If I don't make it. Please take care of Double.  
  
Zero: I will.  
  
Signas: Looks that you're very decided. Go X. Show that killer the power of the Hunters.  
  
Alia: Good luck X.  
  
Douglas: Just stay cool and you'll make it.  
  
Double feels angry and sad about X's decision and just turns around and runs.  
  
X: Double!  
  
Zero: He's just upset. I'll take care of him.  
  
X: Thanks.  
  
X turns and leaves the room. As he walks closer to the duel, he remembers Panda's words and self-promises that he will stop this killer.  
  
Neo-New-York City, Alley  
  
X walks into the everlasting darkness of the night. As he walks he gets a shock after seeing another pile of bodies. Fresh blood splatters out of them. The number of bodies seems to be 39. That should be 99 victims of the killer.  
  
X thinks about all this.  
  
X: (What can that killer be up to? Judging on the number he needs 100 victims.)  
  
X's thoughts are interrupted by a low timid voice  
  
Double: X...  
  
X: Double?  
  
From the shadows, Double shows up to the moonlight.  
  
X: Double? What are you doing here?  
  
Double: X. I need to see who this killer is! Each time I hear if him I feel something. A dread feeling I felt long ago.  
  
X: But you can't...  
  
X is interrupted by an aggressive-looking voice. It sounds like it would kill you anytime. The tone is very familiar. It brings back dreadful memories.  
  
Yami-Double: So you're here X. missed me?  
  
X: What? How? Two Doubles?  
  
Double: You!  
  
Yami-Double: Argh. I was hoping that you weren't revived too.  
  
X: So you killed all these Reploids?  
  
Yami-Double: Yes. It was delightful how their faces turned to fear and pain when I cut them in pieces. All to satisfy my lust for blood.  
  
Double: What are you planning?  
  
X: Who revived you both?  
  
Yami-Double: Well. The Sigma Religion of course.  
  
X: The Sigma Religion?  
  
Yami-Double: All these dead bodies are the plan to bring back lord Sigma to our world.  
  
X: How?  
  
Yami-Double: Just by sacrificing 100 lives to bring the spirit of Sigma back. And then use the blood of the chosen one to give him physical body and power. Then the world will face the wrath of the god of the Reploids!  
  
X: But you need one more!  
  
Yami-Double: That's where you come in. You'll be the last sacrifice! HA HA HA HA!  
  
X: Double! Get out of here now!  
  
Double: X! Look out!  
  
X: Uh?  
  
X turns towards Yami-Double who has his fist already in front of X. X is sent flying to the wall where he crashes and his motor functions decrease. He can't move as fast as before to dodge Yami-Double's attack.  
  
X: Damn! I can't move!  
  
Yami-Double: Well. Now where's the tough X I remember? It is time to finish you off!  
  
Yami-Double starts walking with slow steps. X can't find out a way to get out of this one. But Yami-Double's step is interrupted by Double who stands in front of X protecting him.  
  
Yami-Double: What? Get out of my way!  
  
X: Double!  
  
Double: I wont let you harm X! First you'll have to get thru me!  
  
Yami-Double: You can't even defend yourself. Now you'll experience pain!  
  
Yami-Double waves his arm with his energy scythe on as he slashes Doubles left arm. The pain is unbearable.  
  
Double: HAAAAAA!  
  
Double screams of pain as he holds the remains of his arm very tightly.  
  
Yami-Double: Now. Out of my way.  
  
Yami-Double kicks Double and this one falls to the side squirming of the pain.  
  
Yami-Double: Now X. It is time for you to experience the dreadful death I felt!  
  
X: No!  
  
Yami-Double raises his arm up charging the energy in his scythe ready to cut X's head off and bring Sigma's spirit back to our world. But suddenly Double stands up and grabs Yami-Double's neck choking him.  
  
X: Double!  
  
Yami-Double: What are you doing?!? Get off me!  
  
Double: If we were death, then we're supposed to be death both!  
  
Yami-Double: What you're going to do?!?  
  
Double starts charging up energy in his own body to overcharge limits.  
  
X: Double no!  
  
Yami-Double: Are you crazy?!? We're both gonna die!  
  
Double: So be it. X... I'm sorry.  
  
When Double reached the overcharge limit, he started exploding. Taking Yami- Double with him. The two silhouettes disappear in the raging explosion. When the fire dissipates only there are the 2 remaining bodies to the Doubles. The drops of the falling rain are extinguishing the nearby fire.  
  
X: Double!  
  
Yami-Double: He, he... Looks like I won anyways...  
  
X: What are you talking about?  
  
Yami-Double: I cut his left arm... and made him self destroy himself... That is considered...a kill...the kill 100... Sigma's spirit should be... returning soon... And when he's fully back... You'll feel his wrath!  
  
Yami-Double finishes these words with a fading sound. He's dead. The Grim Reaper is dead.  
  
X: Double. Why?  
  
Double: ......X......  
  
X turns as he sees the dying Double trying to reach him with his weak arm. His arm shivers of the weakness as he's covered with blood. His own blood.  
  
X: Double!  
  
X moves towards the dying Double and grabs his weak hand very tightly.  
  
X: Double! Hang in there! You're gonna be all right! But please don't die!  
  
Double: As I said... If I was death... Then I have to be death.  
  
X: No Double! You're gonna live! You're gonna be the rookie hunter and help us fight the enemy! But please don't die!  
  
Double: Don worry about me... X... Sometimes... Death is... Just a beginning... X... You must be strong... Do it for me... Please be strong... Promise?  
  
X: Yes. Promise.  
  
Double: ...Good... I'm glad I was able... To live one more time... to see the world... and everyone... On it... And you... When everyone mocked at me...For being a little useless... You always protected me... Now it was my turn... To protect you...  
  
X: Yes. I'm glad too. The happiness in your smile all the time, no matter what happened. You always had that smile.  
  
Double: You mean... This smile?  
  
Double smiles at the time of the death realizing that death might be the only beginning.  
  
X: Yes... That one.  
  
Double: Be strong... And destroy...the Sigma...Religion... Be strong... my...f... f... f... fri...friend...  
  
Double's energies fade away as he keeps that happy smile he always had. X anger and sadness explode within him as he screams to the rain.  
  
X: Double!!!  
  
X Cries trying to find a way to be strong. How to be strong after you lost the light of your dark path?  
  
X: How can I be strong without you? How can I defeat the Sigma Religion without you happiness and kindness and support? How?  
  
As X cries, Zero and Axl arrive to the scene rushing to aid X against the killer.  
  
Zero: X! Are you Ok? We just lost contact!  
  
Axl: Where's the killer? What's going on here?  
  
X turns to Zero with a face of running tears and sad expression. Zero gets what's going on and gets close to X.  
  
Zero: If you want a shoulder you can use mine.  
  
X: Zero...  
  
X holds to Zero's shoulders and cries even more. Axl gets closer and tries to relieve X.  
  
Maverick Hunter HQ. Graveyard.  
  
X stands in front of the grave dedicated to Double. The message of the grave says: "To the one who gave it all. And to the one who was a good friend. We'll always remember you, Double."  
  
X leans his head down a little trying to remember those moments when Double was alive. The flashbacks in his mind tell how cheerful Double was. Falling on the floor, running very happy, all cheek-red in front of Alia, How well he got with Douglas, the moment of his sacrifice and his last words.  
  
Zero is in his side trying to relieve X.  
  
Zero: X. It was his decision. You weren't able to change his mind. He died protecting you... But if I just got there in time... He might be still alive... Sorry X... I think I'm not a good friend at all...  
  
X turns to Zero with a decided expression knowing what to do.  
  
X: No Zero. You are my best friend. You gave your life 2 times to protect me. That's better than a best friend. That's more like a brother.  
  
Zero: You think so? Thanks X.  
  
X: I know what to do. I must be strong as Double was. This battle is for him... We'll destroy the Sigma Religion. No matter what.  
  
Zero: That's the spirit X!  
  
X: Let's go Zero. We must be ready to face the next apostle!  
  
Zero: That's my X!  
  
The 2 friends... No. Brothers walk away leaving the lonely grave decided to avenge Double's death. To destroy the Sigma Religion no matter what.  
  
Sigma Religion northern-Europe castle.  
  
The 3 dark ones stand in front of another big tall black coffin. The coffin reads "Sigma" That's where Sigma was sealed after the last battle against him. Dark Zero glances at the big words made in steel.  
  
Dark Zero: The seal should be breaking now.  
  
Dark Axl: Too bad we lost the Grim Reaper.  
  
Dark X: True. Bad that the weak Double was tougher than we expected, but he killed the number of sacrifices we need. Look! The edges of the coffin are glowing!  
  
On the big black coffin, strange carvings glow in a very evil way. This could only mean one thing...  
  
Dark Zero: Lord Sigma's spirit has returned.  
  
Dark X: Now we need the chosen one.  
  
Dark Axl: But how can we find that chosen between millions of persons in the world?  
  
Dark Zero: The prophecies say that the chosen one will appear soon. And when he does, we'll be ready for his sacrifice and bring lord Sigma back.  
  
Dark X: Meanwhile I'll send another apostle to entertain those hunters.  
  
The things are getting worse. Now Sigma's spirit has returned.  
  
Double made his ultimate sacrifice to save X's life from the Grim Reaper.  
  
Now X has to be stronger to deal with the sorrow in his heart and the new enemy.  
  
The angel is still sleeping. But the prophecies don't say very well what about the angel in the plan of Sigma's resurrection.  
  
Everything might take a wild spin that will change the fate of someone.  
  
Next Chapter: The third apostle.  
  
Author's corner.  
  
Me again. For this chapter the guest star was Aya Brea. The NYPD officer from the Parasite Eve game. I'm also a P. E. fan. So I decided to include her just in that moment when I was looking for the name of the officer who X was talking to. Also the book I'm reading inspired the part of this bizarre case. "Patricia Cornwell, Portrait of a killer. Jack the Ripper case closed." (Very good book) For the part of Double's sacrifice. It was most based in Zero's in Mega man X 1. When he self-destroys himself to destroy Vile. I wrote that scene while I was listening to the dying Zero theme from the X 5 game. (That part made me cry! u_u!) And the "Please be strong." Putted the emotion to the scene. Even I was able to picture X's sad face. Very sad. And the why X says to Zero that they might be brothers? It's because they're really brothers! (For more details check my "Mega man and Mega man X" story chapter 1. I still got no idea of which Maverick will be next. I think I'll lie on my bed and close my eyes to think about it in my dreams. (Great stuff you can get for your Fanfics from your dreams!) Well. It is time for me to take my bear-like nap. Good night!  
  
See ya in the third apostle! 


	5. The Third Apostle

Mega man X 8: Rondo of Blood  
  
Last chapter Double returned to life by a mysterious way. X and friends had no idea of how Double came back to life. But the only thing that mannered was that he was good and Ok.  
  
But later after that, strange bizarre murders started happening. Double worried that his Yami side also was revived, decided to see who the killer was.  
  
X was challenged by the killer for being the last sacrifice, the number 100. The killer was Yami-Double. The 2 Doubles were revived in different bodies. Yami-Double was the Grim Reaper of Sigma. So the death 100 was the one to bring Sigma's spirit back to our world.  
  
X got badly damaged by Yami-Double. But Double protected X self-destroying himself taking Yami-Double with him.  
  
After the death of Yami-Double, Double was dying. X tried to save Double. But he realized that maybe death might be the only beginning. X understood his words, and Double died with a smile on face.  
  
But Double's death was counted as the death 100. Sigma's spirit returned. Now the Sigma Religion has to find the chosen one to resurrect Sigma.  
  
There are some signs that the Angel is about to wake up. But this Angel should change the fate of everyone as the prophecies say.  
  
Chapter 5: The Third Apostle.  
  
Paris, France.  
  
It is a cold night in the streets of the city of fashion. All persons around went to bed already. Some cars are still going around. Some are partiers and some are police patrols.  
  
Especially there's a big emptiness in the Notre Dame chapel. Darkness and some lights made by the stained glasses resembling saints and gods. Upper in the halls of the Bells there are pigeons nesting around the place. Gothic gargoyle statues give more creepy feeling to the place.  
  
A security guard wanders around with his flashlight on hand pointing to different corners as he turns to the long dark halls. He walks further into the halls checking other areas.  
  
Guard: Well. Looks like the same old stuff. I think I'll go to my office and have a donut and some coffee as I watch TV late shows.  
  
When the guard's turning is interrupted by a strange noise. A noise that makes his main circuit system sends a cold signal thru his body. He turns fast as he lights the source if the sound, the stairs.  
  
Guard: Hello? Is anybody there?  
  
He doesn't have other choice but to see what's going on. He takes little steps on the stairs. He keeps walking up until he gets to the highest floor of the chapel, The Bells room. He keeps walking to see if there's anybody there.  
  
Guard: Hello? You're scaring me dude. Please show up.  
  
Suddenly the silence broke up with a step from the darkest corner of the room. From that darkness a priest with a calm paced face showed up. He got to be some kind of prayer mantis Reploid. Showing that he was definitively a priest.  
  
Guard: Oh. You must be one of the priests of here. What are you doing here so late? Everyone left a few hours ago.  
  
Priest: I know...  
  
The priest's voice had a sweet and melodic tone. Very relaxed.  
  
Guard: Well. Then come down with me. You don't know what you might find here.  
  
The priest started laughing very softly as he grinned in a very strange way.  
  
Priest: He, he...  
  
Guard: Are you Ok sir?  
  
Priest: You don't know what you might find here. Is that what you said?  
  
Guard: Well... Yes. Now come with me.  
  
Suddenly the priest's closed eye opened revealing a red crimson glowing eye. He lifted one of his arms as he referred to the guard.  
  
Priest: Now come with me to the path of the true god!  
  
The priest's movements were faster than the eye. In lees than a split of a second he grabbed the guard by his neck and some kind of energy wave emanated to the inside of the guard. His efforts to letting go decreased until he stopped fighting. Slowly the priest landed him on his feet as he kept a stable pose. The priest looked at the emotionless expression asking a single question.  
  
Priest: Who is you god? You lord?  
  
Guard: ... Lord Sigma...  
  
Maverick Hunter HQ. Graveyard.  
  
3 days have been passed since the incident of the ripper. Where Double gave his life to protect X. X steps nearby Double's grave holding a bunch of flowers. They were Sunflowers, Double's favorites. Sunflowers had a very look alike with Double. Little shy but energy full when the light shines on them.  
  
X: Hi Double. I brought some Sunflowers for you.  
  
X drops his knees as he puts the Sunflowers on the soil. He sets his hand on his tights and starts talking with his fallen friend.  
  
X: Guess what. Douglas got a new set of tools at the Home-Depot. They're deluxe edition! Wait until you see em'! Also Axl finally caught the attention of one girl. He surely is a heartbreaker. And Zero bought this for you.  
  
X checks some stuff in a bag. He finds something small gift for Double.  
  
X: Is a little wind ghost. You liked them a lot. This one is you. I'll put it here.  
  
X buries the long steel tower in the soil letting the little ghost glide with the breeze of the wind. It is a wind ghost with a little Double hanging from it. It looks really cute.  
  
X: So. You like it?  
  
A little moment of silence appears to be an eternity. But X breaks the silence nodding positively.  
  
X: I knew you were gonna like it!  
  
X makes a happy expression as he says these words. Zero who's coming at the distance also comes to pay respects for Double. But he sees X talking alone.  
  
Zero: I knew you were gonna be here.  
  
Zero looks to the grave. Especially the little wind ghost he bought.  
  
Zero: I knew this was going to give a little Double style to this place.  
  
X: Yes it does. Thanks Zero.  
  
Zero: Don't mention it. Everyone is looking for you inside.  
  
X: I'll be there in a second. I need to say good bye.  
  
Zero: Are you talking alone again?  
  
X: No. Is just that no matter what... Double's spirit will be always with me. It's like he never died at all.  
  
Zero: Well. That's right. Now let's go.  
  
X: All right. Gotta go. Good-bye Double!  
  
X stands up and turns heading to the central building. On the lonely grave, a bright light comes from above. The light is a little energy ball floating above the grave. The little ball glances at the little wing ghost as turns to X. a familiar voice in it resonates in the environment. It is Double's spirit that got free from its physical prison after his sacrifice.  
  
Double: ...... Thank you... X... Zero...  
  
X turns his head with a smile.  
  
Inside of the central building X and Zero head with Alia who is talking with Axl. Ax asks Alia about the girl's way to think.  
  
Axl: So. If a guy comes to you and he tries to impress you with neat stuff. What would you say?  
  
Alia: Well. If he's handsome I would say "yeah sure. Got any other tricks?"  
  
Axl: Then if he does something better to impress you?  
  
Alia: I would say, "That's enough you moron. Go to a circus and make your stuff."  
  
Axl: Oh...  
  
Alia: Why are you asking me this?  
  
Axl: Nothing... just a friend I know.  
  
X: Never mind. He's not a heartbreaker.  
  
Zero: Yup.  
  
X and Zero get closer to them.  
  
X: Hey Alia.  
  
Alia: Good morning X and Zero.  
  
Zero: Any news?  
  
Alia: Oh yeah. You three must see the commander now. I'll be there in a while.  
  
X: Sure thing Alia.  
  
Zero: Hurry up.  
  
Axl: (Sight) Later...  
  
In the meeting room, commander Signas and Douglas are already seated waiting for everybody else. Signas turns to the late arrived X, Zero and Axl.  
  
Signas: Guys. You're late.  
  
X: Sorry about that Commander.  
  
Zero: X had to visit a friend first.  
  
Signas: I'm sorry for Double's death X...  
  
X: It's Ok. Now I must be strong as he was. No matter where I go. He's gonna be always with me.  
  
Signas: That's very good.  
  
Douglas: Well. I'm glad that Double was happy.  
  
Alia rushes into the room very hurried.  
  
Alia: Sorry. I'm late.  
  
Signas: Let's begin this meeting.  
  
Douglas: Right.  
  
Douglas presses a button on his panel turning the light dim as Alia explains the situation.  
  
Alia: we got another apostle. This one seems to be an ex-priest from the Vatican. His name is Saint Mantis. He followed the Vatican's ways for years, but then he started following his own. The beliefs he divulged were completely insane. So he was banished from the Vatican. Nobody knew what happened to him... at least that's what the database says.  
  
Signas: The data says he's in the Notre-Dame chapel in Paris. But local reports don't say anything about attacks.  
  
Axl: So what? We can blast him off right?  
  
Signas: To attack, we need evidence that he's actually causing harm to the Reploids and humans there. X. Zero, Axl. Go investigate and look for evidence or anything suspicious.  
  
Zero: Sure.  
  
X: We're on our way.  
  
Axl: Ok... (Sight)  
  
Paris. France  
  
X, Zero and Axl stand in front if the big gates of the Notre-Dame.  
  
X: This is it.  
  
Zero: Looks kinda big.  
  
Axl: We have to look for evidence. Right?  
  
X: I'll check our priest.  
  
Zero: Right. Axl and I will look for anything suspicious.  
  
X: Report anything weird you see.  
  
Zero: I'll be in contact.  
  
The trio steps in the big hall. Stained glass windows resemble saints and scenes from the story. Big statues or saints stand on the sides of the halls. The ceiling seems to be 30 feet away in the air.  
  
X takes step to one of the priests. This one wears a black robe as he keeps a steady kind face.  
  
X: Excuse me sir. Are you Saint Mantis?  
  
Mantis: Yes my son. Can I help you on something?  
  
X: My name is X. Leader of the 17th unit of the Maverick Hunters. Our information says that you're serving the new enemy, The Sigma Religion. But you show no sign of aggression. Can we stay for the sermon around?  
  
Mantis: Of course my son. There's nothing to hide in front of the eyes of god.  
  
X: Thank you.  
  
X returns with Zero and Axl who searched the entire chapel. Nothing at all.  
  
X: Anything?  
  
Zero: No. no evidence or strange stuff around here.  
  
Axl: Everything seems to be normal.  
  
X: I feel something about this. Maybe we should stay a little longer.  
  
Zero: That's a wise choice.  
  
The three hunters take seat on the wall as the next sermon begins. Everybody seems to be asking about what's going on. But when Mantis finishes his sermon he takes a little bottle. Walks to the Holy Water plate and fills the golden bottle. He lifts the bottle and starts waving his arm pouring the people with little drops of water. As the water hits the bodies of the people, they start a deep silence. Mantis lifts his voice finishing his sermon.  
  
Mantis: And we'll do as God says...  
  
People: And we'll do as God says...  
  
Mantis: Amen.  
  
People: Amen.  
  
Mantis: Now you know which path in life to follow. I hope your lives maybe filled with glory my son.  
  
All the people leave walking like Zombies. They have emotionless expressions on their faces. Zero feels something bad about this. And as Mantis is not looking, Zero draws out a little capsule where he put a sample of the Holy Water. Zero turns to X and Axl.  
  
Zero: It's time to leave.  
  
X gets Zero's expression and nods.  
  
X: Yes Zero.  
  
The trio leaves the Chapel ready to return to the HQ.  
  
Maverick Hunters HQ.  
  
Zero handles the sample to Alia. He gives special instructions to her.  
  
Zero: And when the water touched the people, they became like Zombies repeating the words of Mantis like a group of mindless followers. Don't touch the water. Just analyze it.  
  
Alia: Sure Zero.  
  
Alia turns to the Medical Building where a high tech research lab lies within. The Lab is full of electro-microscopes, Computer monitors and all research stuff. Alia puts the sample in an Electro-microscope. As she scans the sample she gets scarily frozen as she sees the components of the water. She takes her transmitter and calls the rest of the group.  
  
Alia: X! Zero! Axl! Commander! Douglas! I found something in the sample! Please come immediately!  
  
The group gathers in the lab where Alia explains to Signas the results. Signas turns to the rest to explain.  
  
Signas: The sample of Holy water that Zero brought was the same Holy water used in Mantis sermon. After that the people inside acted like Zombies following Mantis. Alia analyzed the sample and she found this discovery.  
  
Alia: This is no ordinary Holy water. This Holy water has been modified with...  
  
Alia presses the switch on the microscope leading the signal to a big screen. The content was shocking as Alia described it.  
  
Alia: ...Nanotechnoligical Transijectors. With these, Mantis can control other Reploids or even unanimated form like statues.  
  
Signas: It shows that he is controlling the people to follow the Sigma Religion with no suspicious activities at all. This is enough evidence to bring him down to justice. He is indeed working for the Sigma Religion.  
  
Axl: So can we blast him off now?  
  
Signas: Yes. But you gotta be careful. Douglas made new parts for you guys to avoid contact with those Transijectors.  
  
Douglas: They're equipped in your optional part slot. They provide you with a special energy shield that will protect you 3 from Transijectors contact.  
  
Zero: Thanks Douglas. We'll surely need them.  
  
X, Zero and Axl take the chip parts and put them in their optional parts slot. X's is on his X-Buster cannon, Zero's is in the yellow lids on his downer chest and Axl's is on his wrist. Now the hunters are ready to fight against this priest of hell.  
  
X: All right guys. Let's go!  
  
The trio heads back to the chapel with the evidence on hand ready to bring Mantis down to justice.  
  
Paris, France.  
  
It's getting nightfall as the hunters arrive to the front of the big gates once again. With each step they make, drop-by-drop a falling rain starts. Zero tries to open the door, but is locked.  
  
Zero: Dang. I bet he's inside.  
  
Mantis: Were you looking for me my sons?  
  
The hunters turn to see Mantis on the road walking toward them with his calm face and black robe.  
  
X: Mantis! We have evidence that proves your indeed one of the Sigma's Apostles. Indeed a Maverick!  
  
Mantis: How you say that?  
  
Axl: You holy water has you Nanotechnoligical Transijectors that let you control the people and serve Sigma! That's not very nice specially after you were vanished from the Vatican.  
  
Mantis: He, he. You are indeed wise my sons. But Sigma is really a God. How he returns each time you defeat him? Because his holy power made him return!  
  
X: He's just a Virus that steals bodies and returns after modifications! He's no God! He's a Devil!  
  
Mantis: Looks like you don't know you real God. I will show you the power that the spirit of Lord Sigma granted me!  
  
Mantis crouches as he takes impulse for a big jump to the Bells hall. His jump is Big and the three hunters must catch up with him.  
  
Zero: Use the walls as wall kicks support! Now!  
  
The 3 hunters take different paths as the keep wall kicking to the top. The first one to make it is X. He looks in the dark halls for Mantis with his X- Buster on guard taking slow steps. Mantis comes out of the darkness.  
  
Mantis: You gotta be really agile to make it all the way here.  
  
X: And I'm gonna destroy you!  
  
Mantis: Not if I take you first!  
  
Mantis lifts his arm as he opens his eyes revealing 2 crimson glows as he shoots a wave of Nanotechnological Transijectors. X remembers what to do and activates the Optional part that Douglas gave him.  
  
X: Nano-Shield!  
  
The wave reflects hitting a Gargoyle statue. The wave covers the creature as this one starts moving. The non-living statue starts moving towards X.  
  
Mantis: Go my minion! Destroy him!  
  
X shoots a charged shot, but this one results useless against the thick rock hulk. The gargoyle hits X as he hits on one of the Bells. A resonating sound echoes in the sky as Zero and Axl try to hurry.  
  
The gargoyle lifts its big mighty hands ready to crush X. But before it can make any move, a green slash cuts the creature in half. This one is reduced into pieces.  
  
Zero: I hope We're in time for a little support.  
  
X: Thanks guys.  
  
Axl: No prob. We need to take care of this guy together.  
  
Mantis: Well. Now it is time to finish you all!  
  
As mantis lifts his arm ready for another Nano-wave, X gets an idea to use that against him.  
  
X: Guys! Concentrate your energies on me!  
  
Zero: What's you plan?  
  
X: Our energies together should increase the power of my shield changing the polarity of that wave reflecting it back to him and destroying him!  
  
Axl: Sure! X! I trust this plan works!  
  
Zero: Count on it X!  
  
Zero and Axl grab X's shoulder as they charge up energy into X to increase his powers. Mantis fires his Nano-wave. Just as 4 feet away from the hunters, X activates the Nano-Shield.  
  
X: Take this you Moron! Nano-Shield!  
  
The wave reflects. Its color changes from crimson red to sky blue. As the wave hits Mantis, he starts to be destroyed from his own interior.  
  
Mantis: What? My main systems... are being eaten!  
  
X: Where's you Sigma God now?  
  
Mantis: Lord Sigma! Why?!?  
  
Mantis starts blowing up from his own interior. A blast reduces the priest to thin dust. All the people hypnotized by Mantis should be returning soon to normal.  
  
X: Thanks guys.  
  
Zero: Looks like it worked.  
  
Axl: Devil is lucky. Good plan X.  
  
X: That is the third apostle.  
  
Zero: We need 5 more.  
  
Axl: And the chosen one?  
  
X: I don't care about that right now. I just want to lie on my bed and rest.  
  
Zero: Yeah. Me too.  
  
Axl: Meanwhile I'll try to get a girl more like me!  
  
X: Axl... You'll never change...  
  
Sigma Religion northern-Europe castle.  
  
Dark Zero glances at the sleeping Angel on the top of the center tower.  
  
Dark Zero: You should awaken soon. With you help we'll find the chosen one and bring Sigma back.  
  
Dark X rushes on he stairs looking for Dark Zero.  
  
Dark X: Zero! Something happened!  
  
Dark Zero: What?  
  
Dark X: Is Mantis... He fought against the hunters.  
  
Dark Zero: And?  
  
Dark X: ... He lost...  
  
Dark Zero: I'll be darned. They are now 3 apostles we lost. Just 5 more.  
  
Dark X: Should I send the Fourth Apostle to keep the hunters busy until the Angel awakens?  
  
Dark Zero: Yes. Once the Angel awakens, they will have no hope against her power.  
  
Dark X: And we'll find the chosen one.  
  
Dark Zero: Yes... we will...  
  
The fourth Apostle is on his way. And things look worse. The Angel almost awakes from her sleep. And Prophecies say that she will be the most powerful and key element to bring Sigma back.  
  
But from this, Zero will become also a key after the awakening of the angel.  
  
Next Chapter: The Fourth Apostle.  
  
Author's Corner.  
  
Good Morning (Yawn.) This chapter involves more religion than ever. Especially with Saint Mantis. Of course as he's a Prayer Mantis. I was thinking about a place that involved religious stuff for his stage. I thought about some temples and churches. But they weren't big enough for the environment. Then I thought about a those stories about Notre-Dame like "The hunchback of Notre-Dame" or "Werewolf in Paris." Then I thought "Oh! Notre-Dame should be a good place!" Even I felt like I was there when I was writing about its interiors in the night. (It felt creepy. O_O) I took the Nanotechnological Transijectors from "Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines" that allow T-X to control other machines. Using them was cool specially to control others like you for your own purposes. The detail about the Holy water is that maybe we don't know what makes it a choice for holy rituals. (Why not Holy dirt? Or Holy mud?) Even is one of the most powerful weapons in "Castlevania!" (I'm also a hardcore Castlevania fan. So I might be writing a Fanfic Someday.) I'm still thinking about the next chapter. So I'm not gonna tell about it yet.  
  
See ya in The Fourth Apostle! 


	6. The Fourth Apostle

Mega man X 8: Rondo of blood.  
  
Last chapter the third apostle was sent to bring more followers to the Sigma Religion. Saint Mantis used his Nanotechnological Transijectors to control people and serve Sigma.  
  
X, Zero and Axl found out with the help of Alia that the holy water was the medium of infection.  
  
The battle between the hunters and Mantis was in the Notre Dame chapel. The situation seemed to be critical, but once again Thanks to Douglas our heroes reflected Mantis' Nano-Wave turning it against him. This was the end of Mantis.  
  
Now the Angel of Sigma is waking up. And the dark ones sent the Fourth apostle already.  
  
After this battle, the one who will change the fate of everyone will be awakened.  
  
Chapter 6: The Fourth Apostle.  
  
Sigma Religion Northern- Europe castle.  
  
Dark Zero noticed some movements on the Angel's hands. That means she'll awaken soon. He will stay in the room to receive the angel.  
  
Dark Zero: Hmm. you're moving you're hands. You'll awaken soon. Those hunters will never stand a chance against you... Will never.  
  
Dark X rushes to the room. He already sent the fourth apostle.  
  
Dark X: Zero. I already sent the fourth apostle.  
  
Dark Zero: You mean Cheetah?  
  
Dark X: Yes. Him.  
  
Dark Zero: His speed will give him advantage against them. By the way. Have you seen Axl?  
  
Dark X: No.  
  
Dark Axl also rushes to the room a little tired of running. He was chasing someone who infiltrated in the castle. Some one who has long white hair and moves in the shadows as a light.  
  
Dark Axl: Guys! Someone infiltrated! He's very slick.  
  
Dark Zero turns to the window as he sees a black figure with waving hair and a shine of red goggles.  
  
Dark Zero walks towards the figure and asks about the identity of the intruder.  
  
Dark Zero: May I know who are you?  
  
The black figure steps nearby the light chuckling as he walks.  
  
Someone: He he. Looks like you'll need more defenses if you want those hunters to stay away from here.  
  
Dark X: Hey! Who are you to be critiquing about our defenses?  
  
Dark Zero: What do you want?  
  
Someone: I just wanna have some fun. And those hunters owe me some fun. So what about grouping together?  
  
Dark Axl: Should we trust him?  
  
Someone: Did I mentioned that I was the one who helped Sigma some years ago?  
  
Dark Zero: You mean...  
  
Someone: Yes. The outbreak.  
  
Dark Zero: Fine. You'll be our spy. Then what's you name?  
  
Dynamo: They call me... Dynamo.  
  
Maverick Hunter HQ.  
  
One day has passed since the Notre-Dame incident. Axl wanders around the central building looking for girls as he always does.  
  
Axl: Hey baby.  
  
Girl: Sucker...  
  
Axl: (Sight)  
  
Like 25 girls answer the same. This Axl has no luck with women. Alia stills tells Axl that when he will find the girl for him... But not pretty soon... Or even a week, month of year.  
  
X returns from Double's grave. X told Double about Axl's bad luck.  
  
Axl: Hey X.  
  
X: Hi Axl. I told Double about you girl-bad-luck.  
  
Axl: What he said?  
  
X: He said, "Don't show up so much"  
  
Axl: What? Showing up is the only thing I can do!  
  
X: Just try something else. What about Alia? She cares about you.  
  
Axl: What?!? She looks like my mother! That would be gross!  
  
X: Sure...  
  
Zero shows up interrupting X's silence.  
  
Zero: Hey guys.  
  
X: Hi Zero.  
  
Zero: Any luck Axl?  
  
Axl: No...  
  
Zero: Just don't love someone until you know you'll stay with her forever.  
  
X: You mean about Iris?  
  
Axl: X... I think you made him mad.  
  
Zero: ...... It's Ok. I already forgot about her...  
  
X: Zero...  
  
Axl: Hey. Why don't we skip this and go with Alia?  
  
Zero: ... Yes. We need to look for the next apostle.  
  
The trio heads with Alia. Alia is talking with Signas about important stuff. About the new data.  
  
Signas: So this one...  
  
Alia: Yes. It's a fast one. We'll need the land chasers.  
  
Zero: Hi Alia. Good morning Commander.  
  
Signas: Guys! Just in time. We got the data of the next apostle.  
  
Alia: His name is Speed Cheetah. He got control of the Indianapolis circuit.  
  
Signas: He was a Nascar racer. But he was disqualified in his biggest grand prix for using forbidden parts and accessories to insure the victory.  
  
Axl: Like what?  
  
Alia: N.O.S. boosters and electrical disrupters, everything available to win the big race. Everything to show up stuff, gain prices and girls.  
  
X: That reminds me someone  
  
Axl: Hey!  
  
Signas: But the Nascar Bureau found out and kicked him out of the races forever. Now he's serving the Sigma Religion to bring his own justice.  
  
Zero: If he's that fast, then how we're gonna be at his level?  
  
Alia: You're going to use the Land Chasers if he proceeds with an escape.  
  
Signas: For now just proceed with the basic stuff until he escapes.  
  
X: Yes sir.  
  
Zero: Well. Looks like we're going to the races.  
  
Before the hunters make the first step, Douglas rushes to the room with a little of support.  
  
Douglas: Guys! Wait!  
  
X: What is it Douglas?  
  
Douglas: I heard you need of speed. So I made this optional parts for you.  
  
Zero: And these are...  
  
Douglas: They're speed boosters. They use your optional energy output to increase you speed to high speeds. But they last for a very short time.  
  
Axl: Very short time. Well I got it.  
  
The hunters take the chip parts and equip them for a boost of speed just in case.  
  
Zero: Well then. Let's rock.  
  
Nascar Indianapolis circuit.  
  
Dynamo stands on a cliff not far away from the circuit with a remote control on his hand. He stares at the circuit remembering the word that Dark Zero Talks thru the walkie- talkie saying about the plan.  
  
Dark Zero: If cheetah fails. You know what to do.  
  
Dynamo: No sweat. And if they survive the Angel will take care of them.  
  
Dark Zero: That's Right. I'm breaking contact.  
  
The static breaks into silence as Dynamo reduces strength on the grip of the button. Dynamo observes 3 Land Chasers heading to the circuit.  
  
Dynamo: Showtime.  
  
X, Zero and Axl arrive to the circuit in time. A single Reploid is visible in the center of the place.  
  
Zero: It's him. Remember. He'll be tricky after a while.  
  
X: Right.  
  
Axl: Let's do it.  
  
The three hunters step into the place. The single Reploid turns to them.  
  
Cheetah: I have been waiting for you hunters.  
  
Zero: And we'll be waiting for you retirement!  
  
X: Cheetah! You have been labeled as Maverick since you cooperation with the Sigma Religion! And now we're proceeding with you retirement! On guard!  
  
Axl: Yeah! Yeah! I hope I can speak like that...  
  
Cheetah: Retire me? If you can get me.  
  
Dynamo: I think everyone is gonna be retired here.  
  
Zero: That voice!  
  
Everyone turns to the top of the mega screen. The screen turns on showing Dynamo's face.  
  
Zero: Dynamo!  
  
X: Is he back?  
  
Axl: So that's Dynamo...  
  
Dynamo: Well. If they aren't X and Zero... And a new playmate.  
  
Axl: Is he talking about me?  
  
Dynamo: Zero Remember what I told ya? You're getting a lot of stress lately. I'm cool and cool I'll be with no stress. Even I can be a heartbreaker. Thing you'll never be after killing girlfriends.  
  
Zero: Shut up! That in the past already!  
  
Axl: Hey! I can be the only cool one and Heartbreaker around here!  
  
Dynamo: Oooh looks like I got the junior boy mad. What you're gonna do? Go cry to mommy?  
  
Axl: Mind your own business!  
  
X: You're still annoying as ever Dynamo!  
  
Dynamo: Thank you X. Now Cheetah, I got news. You're not necessary anymore. So I'll blow this whole place up. If you want to make mess, you can.  
  
Cheetah: Sure... Mess...  
  
Zero: What?!?  
  
Cheetah runs at a great speed rushing out of the place as Dynamo presses the button on his remote.  
  
Zero: This place will blow up!  
  
Dynamo: It's time to say Adios Amigos! And if you survive then the Angel who's going to awake, she will destroy you.  
  
Dynamo disappears in the air. The hunters have few time to escape before the place blows up. The only exit is all the way straight.  
  
Zero: We can't reach the exit on time!  
  
X: Use the Speed parts!  
  
Axl: Got it!  
  
X: Super Speed!  
  
The hunters are filled with speed energy and starts rushing real fast. The explosion behind them pushes them even faster. They escape on time.  
  
Zero: I anyone hurt?  
  
X: 100% Fine.  
  
Axl: No injures.  
  
Zero: Cheetah is leaving to the city. We need to get him.  
  
X: To the chasers!  
  
The trio hops on their Chasers rushing at great speeds catching up with Cheetah.  
  
Zero: I see the target within 1 mile!  
  
X: Let's do it!  
  
The three chasers increase their speed getting closer to Cheetah. Cheetah can't let them get him, so he draws his claws slashing a big statue. The statue falls making a big tower. X's course will collide with it.  
  
X: We almost got him!  
  
Zero: X! Look out!  
  
X: What?  
  
Zero tilts to X and pushes his chaser out of the way. Zero stands on his chaser and takes a jump to X's chaser. Zero's chaser crashes exploding even pushing Zero further to X's Chaser. Zero gets on it. Now X and Zero are on the same Chaser.  
  
X: Thanks Zero.  
  
Zero: Don't mention it.  
  
Axl: Now how do we get him?  
  
Zero: I got and idea! Axl! Switch Chasers!  
  
The 2 chasers stop and Zero trades places with Axl.  
  
Zero: Now give me your speed chips guys.  
  
X and Axl hand their chips to Zero. He plugs the chips on the control panel for the parts of the shield and boosters.  
  
Zero: I'm gonna get him and finish him!  
  
X: Yes! Now go!  
  
Axl: Good luck Zero.  
  
The chaser accelerates reaching Cheetah. And when the time comes, he activates the speed boosters.  
  
Zero: Super speed, full power!  
  
The chaser boosts into a bolt of light. It reaches Cheetah easily and a green slash cuts Cheetah in half as he explodes at a great speed as a bursting fireball.  
  
Zero: You can be the fast. But I'm the furious.  
  
Cheetah is reduced to dust. The hunters gather to return to the base.  
  
X: So Dynamo is back.  
  
Zero: Yeah. And this time he's with the Sigma Religion.  
  
Axl: And he is very egocentric!  
  
X: yes. He said about the angel, that she is about to awake.  
  
Zero: (Please. Not her.)  
  
Axl: Well, everything did here, let's go.  
  
4 apostles down, 4 to go. But... The angel will give them more trouble. And she's awakening right now.  
  
Sigma Religion Northern-Europe Castle.  
  
The three dark ones step in the Angel's room where she lies on the biggest bed. Dynamo just arrives for the moment.  
  
Dark Zero: Dynamo. How was it?  
  
Dynamo: They managed to survive. But it wont be long right?  
  
Dark Zero: Yes. She is about to awake.  
  
Dark X: She should be awakening... Now!  
  
The chest of the maiden moves in a rhythmical heartbeat as a strange aura emanates into her. The maiden opens her eyes as a power wave pushes the ones nearby. Lying on the ground, the four stand up as the glance the floating maiden. Long brown hair waving rhythmically and empty eyes without a shine. The Angel of Sigma has awakened.  
  
Dark Zero: Yes. This is it! She will be the one who will reveal us the path to the resurrection of Lord Sigma!  
  
Dark X: Now is time to finish those hunters with your power, Oh Angel of Sigma!  
  
The angel sets her path towards the Maverick Hunter HQ. Ready to destroy the hunters once for all.  
  
Maverick Hunters HQ.  
  
The trio returns to the base ready for a break. Alia receives them.  
  
Alia: Hey guys! Have fun?  
  
Zero: Well... can you tell Douglas that we need another chaser? X's got blown up.  
  
Douglas jumps behind Zero in a shocked way.  
  
Douglas: What?!? You blown up a Chaser?  
  
X: It was just an accident. I'm sorry.  
  
Douglas: Nah. It's all right. I just need to work on something for now. Thanks guys.  
  
Alia chuckles as Douglas heads to the bays to work on another chaser. But her happy faced is interrupted by a strange reading on the monitor.  
  
Alia: What? What is this reading?  
  
Zero: What's that?  
  
Alia: This is a very strong reading! And it's coming here!  
  
X: The angel!  
  
Zero: Can't be!  
  
Axl: We'll just take care of it! When we're together we're unbeatable!  
  
Zero: Yes... (I felt this energy before. What could this mean?)  
  
The hunters head to the outsides of the base where the Angel of the prophecies id waiting to initiate the battle that would determine the fate of the world.  
  
But the surprise that they will receive is greater than their will to protect everyone.  
  
Next Chapter: The Angel.  
  
Author's Corner.  
  
Hello again everyone! This chapter was just very improvised. I had the chase part since I played Squid Adler's stage from Mega man X 5. I just imagined an animated version. And there you go. The idea of the chase gave me the trouble of finding a maverick fast enough to be a match. So I decided one of the fastest animals of the whole world, The Cheetah. This matched with the fact that he was a Racer driver and his will of speed. Even that X, Zero and Axl had to use the speed parts to keep up with him. About Dynamo... I missed him since Mega man X 6. So I decided to bring him back. And things say he's gonna be a pain in the ass for Axl. Now I gave a lot of clues about who the Angel of Sigma is... So you know, And if you don't know then read the next chapter. She will give a complete spin-off to the story and a big revelation that will change the fate of everyone. So read next chapter that will be the mother of revelations and answers to all mysteries.  
  
See ya in The Angel! 


	7. The Angel

Mega man X 8: Rondo of Blood.  
  
Last chapter Speed Cheetah was sent by the Sigma Religion to draw the attention of X, Zero and Axl and blow up the whole place destroying them. Dynamo finally appeared and joined the Sigma Religion for fun.  
  
Their plan didn't work thanks to the speed parts that Douglas gave to our heroes.  
  
Zero used the 3 part chips together and finished Cheetah.  
  
Now the Angel has awakened, and she's heading to the Maverick Hunter HQ To destroy the enemies of Sigma.  
  
Zero still has this wretched feeling that something will happen. And the answers to many questions will be revealed...  
  
Chapter 7: The Angel.  
  
In the dark skies over the mountain regions, a ball of light is visible. The light shines with dark energy. And a female figure floats in center of it. The Angel of Sigma heads to the Maverick hunters HQ  
  
X, Zero and Axl head to the forest region that is closer to the mountains to intercept the angel's trail and prevent loss.  
  
Zero still has the feeling as he sees the ball of light very far away.  
  
Zero: X...  
  
X: What's up Zero. You look strange since Alia detected the angel.  
  
Zero: No... Never mind.  
  
Axl: That's it. You gotta get a girlfriend.  
  
The three hunters reach the one. The ball of light covers the silhouette inside of it. Zero sees the figure familiar.  
  
X: Hold it right there! You want us!  
  
Axl: Yes! Now reveal yourself you angel!  
  
The energy covering the figure vanishes reveling the one inside of it. As the prophecies say, it is a woman. She has long brown hair and shine-less emotion-less blue eyes. X and Zero recognize the angel. Her presence brings millions of questions and shock to the hunters.  
  
X: Can't be!  
  
Zero: She is...  
  
X and Zero: ...... Iris!!  
  
Axl: That's the Iris girl?  
  
X: How can she be the angel of Sigma?!?  
  
Zero: Maybe she is because she had the contact with the purest form of the Sigma Virus!  
  
Axl: How did that happened?  
  
Zero: During the Repliforce attack, the colonel and I had this rivalry. Iris tried to stop us from fighting. But we fought anyways. Colonel ended up losing the battle. Iris was so sad and angry with this that she managed to get a sample of the sigma virus in a container from the HQ. Her feelings increased her power with the virus and she tried to defeat me and avenge her brother. She ended up losing... But she died from the overdose of the virus ... and I loved her...  
  
X: Come on. The only thing we gotta do is defeat her and nobody will die!  
  
Axl: He's right! Besides she is not Iris anymore!  
  
Iris: Looks like you will never forget that moment... Zero.  
  
Zero turns to her evil weak voice. The look on her face causes an emotional shock to Zero.  
  
Zero: Iris! Why are you doing this?!? You know you don't wanna do this!  
  
Iris: Silence killer!  
  
Iris' face changes from no emotion to anger as she uses her powers to lift a tree up and attack Zero with it. X blocks the path.  
  
X: Stop it!  
  
The big wooden hulk hits X as he crashes on another three. The impact was so hard that he is immobilized for a moment.  
  
Zero: X!  
  
Iris: ... X... Such a little bug...  
  
Zero: What? Iris would never say that!  
  
Axl: Now is my turn!  
  
Axl draws his twin guns out aiming directly to Iris as he prepares to squeeze the triggers.  
  
Axl: Eat this!  
  
Iris: I don't think so...  
  
Her sights concentrate on Axl as she frowns her forehead moving Axl this time.  
  
Axl: What? My arms!  
  
Axl arms move themselves aiming to his abdomen. His fingers get grip to pull the triggers.  
  
Iris: Do not interfere!  
  
The guns fire as the pierce Axl's body bullet per bullet until 12 of each are fired. Axl drops to the ground like a sand bag.  
  
Zero: Axl!!!  
  
X: No!!  
  
Iris: That happens when you interfere with the prophecies...  
  
Zero: You're not Iris! That's just a shell! Who are you?!?  
  
Iris: He, he... Can't remember me? Oh yes. After all this body is not mine...  
  
Zero: Who are you? ... My god! It's you!  
  
Iris: Yes... It is I again.  
  
Zero's faced wears a shocked impression as he says the name of the one using Iris' body.  
  
Zero: ...... Sigma!  
  
Sigma: Yes. Obviously the soul of this girl was still active and intact. Her awakening meant the destruction of all. But she would never awaken until my spirit was released. I use this body and search for the chosen one to bring me back!  
  
X: You're insane!  
  
Sigma: And I'm about to finish off the one who defeated me as one of the Hunters. I believe Zero is the chosen one.  
  
Zero: What?!?  
  
Sigma: Yes. And with you death I'll be back full powered!  
  
Sigma steps towards Zero. Sigma grabs Zero's neck and struggles him to kill him.  
  
X: No! Zero!  
  
Sigma: Ha ha ha! Now feel the pain I felt all those years ago!  
  
Zero: Ugh...  
  
Zero's faced turns to a decided one as he turns to Sigma.  
  
Zero: He he. Now I get it...  
  
Sigma: What?  
  
Zero: Iris soul is still intact inside there...  
  
Sigma: But no hope will save you now.  
  
Zero: I just need to wake her up!  
  
Sigma: What?  
  
Zero tries to reach Iris to the very inside of her soul, to awake and expulse the evil within her.  
  
Zero: Iris! Can you hear me? Iris!  
  
Sigma: It's no use!  
  
Sigma increases his grip as Zero closes his eyes and concentrates.  
  
Inside Iris soul, there is a vast darkness. An imprisoned girl floats in the darkness as a boat without course. Iris soul is imprisoned in the darkness created by Sigma's spirit.  
  
A faint echo can be heard barely in the dark place. The voice belongs to the one that Iris loved a long time ago.  
  
Zero: ....is...ri...Ir...ris...Iri...Iris!  
  
The girl tries to open her eyes. The voice intensifies as she recovers sense.  
  
Zero: Iris! Wake up! We need you!  
  
Iris awakes. But the dark chains still imprison her.  
  
Iris: Zero? Help me!  
  
In the darkness, a little shine of red light arrives. The light takes the shape of Zero. Zero's spirit reached Iris this to the bond of love they had a long time ago.  
  
Zero: Iris.  
  
Iris: Zero! I can't escape from here!  
  
Zero: Here. Let me give you a hand.  
  
Zero grabs Iris' hand as he pulls out. Iris slips easily off the chains as a light, a warm light covers the darkness. Sigma fells that his power is getting weaker.  
  
Sigma: What?  
  
His grip starts losing strength and let go of Zero.  
  
Zero: Look like she conquered you Sigma.  
  
Sigma: It's not her! Is the power within her!  
  
X: What?  
  
Sigma: It can't be! This girl is the chosen one! I had her all the time!  
  
Zero: But now it is time to say good-bye.  
  
Sigma: No! Haaaaaa!  
  
The dark waves within Iris' body fade heading to the mountains back to the castle. Iris lies on the ground as she sleeps quietly. She should be awakening soon  
  
Iris: Hmmm.  
  
Zero: You're safe now Iris. I have to call the guys to pick us up.  
  
Zero activates his transmitter communicating with Alia back to the base.  
  
Alia: Zero? What is it? Did you found the angel?  
  
Zero: Yes. This is gonna be a surprise... But I can explain. Just send a rescue team to our coordinates.  
  
Alia: Got it. They'll be there in a while. Just hold on.  
  
Zero: Thanks. And tell lifesaver that Axl needs care. Breaking contact.  
  
Zero walks closer to Iris. He realizes that she is really the chosen one.  
  
Zero: So you're the chosen one. Then I won't let them lay a finger on you. I'll protect you at any cost.  
  
Maverick Hunter HQ  
  
The next day Zero walks to the medical building. He finds X on his way.  
  
X: Hey Zero.  
  
Zero: Hi X.  
  
X: So after all Iris is the chosen one.  
  
Zero: Yes. And if they get her, the rondo of blood will be complete and Sigma will return.  
  
X: So what do we do?  
  
Zero: We must protect Iris from the Sigma Religion at any cost.  
  
X: We also gotta see how's Axl doing.  
  
Zero: Yeah. Let's not forget about him.  
  
X and Zero arrive to the Medical Building where lifesaver waits for them.  
  
Lifesaver: X, Zero.  
  
Zero: Hey lifesaver. How's Axl doing?  
  
Lifesaver: That kid was lucky. The bullets didn't hit important spots. Douglas made just a little make up work. Axl is gonna be Ok. In a few hours.  
  
X: Thank you.  
  
Zero: ... And Iris?  
  
Lifesaver: Everything says she's gonna be Ok. She is already awake. You wanna see her?  
  
Zero: Yes please.  
  
Lifesaver: Please follow me.  
  
Lifesaver leads X and Zero to the room where Iris lies on the bed. The room is for resting. So she's gonna be Ok.  
  
Zero: Iris.  
  
Iris: Zero.  
  
Zero: How are you feeling?  
  
Iris: Better now. Thanks.  
  
Lifesaver: I'll leave you three alone for now.  
  
X: I'm also leaving. I need to pay a visit to Double.  
  
X and Lifesaver leave the room with different directions. Zero and Iris are alone to talk.  
  
Iris: So are you Ok? Didn't I hurt you?  
  
Zero: No. I'm fine. And that was Sigma using you body.  
  
Iris: Zero. Please tell me... What's going on?  
  
Zero: Well...  
  
Zero tells the story of the new enemy to Iris, About the Rondo of Blood, about the dark ones, the apostles, the prophecies and the chosen one.  
  
Iris: So I'm this chosen one?  
  
Zero: Yes. They need you to complete the Rondo of Blood to bring Sigma back.  
  
Iris: I feel scared when I think about that... Zero... Will you protect me?  
  
Zero: Yes... We'll protect you from them.  
  
Iris: Thanks Zero.  
  
Zero: Now you just rest as we plan what to do next. Ok?  
  
Iris: Yes.  
  
Zero: Good. I have to go. If you need something just call me.  
  
Zero leaves the room heading to the central building. There he finds everyone gathered waiting for him.  
  
Alia: Zero. How's Iris?  
  
Zero: She's fine. She just needs to rest.  
  
Signas: She is the chosen one. She's here... and that means.  
  
X: We need to be ready for anything. They'll try to get her back.  
  
Signas: We have to protect her. Zero, you'll stay close to Iris all the time in case of an attack. As Axl is better now, X shouldn't have problem.  
  
X: Just leave them to us.  
  
Zero: But X. We're a team.  
  
X: I know. And as a team we must work together to save this world. Your part will be protecting Iris meanwhile we kick ass.  
  
Zero smiles as he answers.  
  
Zero: Yes. I'm counting on you guys.  
  
Sigma Religion Northern-Europe castle.  
  
Sigma's spirit returns to the castle as he reenters the big coffin. He can communicate now with the dark ones.  
  
Dark Zero: What went wrong sir?  
  
Sigma: The girl awake expulsing me from her body.  
  
Dark: Great. We lose the reaper and now the angel.  
  
Sigma: And the good thing id that her awakening revealed that she is the chosen one.  
  
Dark Axl: What?!?  
  
Dark Zero: We must get her back.  
  
Dark X: But how? She is in the base of the enemy!  
  
Dark Zero: We'll just send all the rest of the apostles in a tetra-attack. Then Dynamo will know what to do.  
  
Dynamo: I get it.  
  
Sigma: Stupid hunters. No one underestimates Sigma!  
  
Iris awake revealing that she is indeed the chosen one of the prophecies; now the main objective is getting her.  
  
X, Zero and Axl are about to face the greatest challenge of all. Fighting against the full power of the Sigma Religion.  
  
Next Chapter: Attack on the HQ.  
  
Author's corner.  
  
This episode revealed who the chosen one was. Even readers knew all the time who she was! But I just wanted to give more killing suspense. (I'm Evil! ==') But Iris was possessed by Sigma. (Complete spin-off.) But next chapter is gonna be a BIG battle for the chosen one. What's gonna happen? I'm not gonna tell... You'll have to read next chapter for the greatest battle of all.  
  
See ya in Attack on the HQ. 


	8. Attack on the HQ

Mega man X 8: Rondo of Blood.  
  
Last chapter the battle mentioned in the prophecies was unleashed. The angel of Sigma woke up and fought X, Zero and Axl. The enemies of Sigma  
  
But the angel ended up being Iris possessed by Sigma's spirit. Sigma already took X and Axl out of combat leaving Zero.  
  
Zero understood that Iris' soul was still inside of her body. He just needed to get to her. He reached her soul bringing her back to life. But the energy she emanated to expulse Sigma was a very powerful energy. This meant that Iris is indeed the chosen one to bring Sigma back.  
  
Now the new objective of Zero is to protect Iris from the Sigma Religion. But the Sigma Religion also is preparing  
  
Now the war for the chosen one is about to begin...  
  
Chapter 8: Attack on the HQ.  
  
Maverick Hunters HQ.  
  
Everything's been a rush for Zero. The moment he saw Iris again and the revelation tat she was the chosen one. When he promised to protect her and the world from Sigma. In his way he finds X and Axl who have been looking for him.  
  
X: Zero!  
  
Axl: Hey Zero!  
  
Zero: Hey guys.  
  
X: Axl is looking a lot better now.  
  
Axl: Yeah. Now my abdomen is fine!  
  
Axl curls his fist and starts hitting his belly. But he hit himself very hard...  
  
Axl: Ouch... I guess I still need a little of time for this.  
  
X: So Zero... Aren't you gonna see Iris?  
  
Zero: I was on my way...  
  
Axl: Well then let's go all together!  
  
Zero: ...  
  
Axl: Aw. Come on Zero! Cheer up! She's fine, I'm fine, Everything's gonna be fine! Trust me!  
  
Zero smiles a little as he chuckles.  
  
Zero: Well then. Let's go.  
  
Axl: See X? Told ya he needed a little young spirit!  
  
X: I guess you're right.  
  
The three hunters head to Iris' room. She has been moved into a guest room in the central building. When they get there Iris turns to the door. She greets them happily.  
  
Iris: Hi X! Hi Zero! Hi kid!  
  
Axl: I got a name! It is Axl!  
  
Iris: Sure Axl!  
  
Iris chuckles with his sense of humor.  
  
Zero: So... How are you feeling?  
  
Zero gets close to Iris and sits by her on her bed.  
  
Iris: Now that you ask I feel fine now. Thanks.  
  
Zero: I'm glad you feel Ok.  
  
X: Yeah. Me too.  
  
Axl: You may shot 24 bullets into my body... But you're still cool tough.  
  
Iris: Sorry about that.  
  
Zero: Do you understand that Sigma was the actual one inside you doing that?  
  
Iris: Yes... Do you think he'll be back for me? Well... They need the chosen one...  
  
Zero: I told you this before. I'll protect you from them. Now you just relax until we find what to do. Ok?  
  
Iris: Ok...  
  
Zero: Good. Now don't leave this room until I tell you. Ok? Now take the remote and watch some TV.  
  
Zero hands the remote to Iris. She pushes the on button and looks for a channel. She finds the cartoons.  
  
Iris: I'll be watching this.  
  
Zero: You're gonna watch some Anime? Ok. I'll be around.  
  
Iris: Ok.  
  
X: See ya.  
  
Axl: Ciao.  
  
The three hunters walk around the central section as they head with Alia. Everyone had some words for Zero.  
  
Alia: Zero.  
  
Zero: Hey guys.  
  
Signas: Heard what happened yesterday.  
  
Douglas: Don't worry about her. She's gonna be fine.  
  
Zero: How? How am I supposed to be with her and fight the apostles at the same time?  
  
Signas: Zero. Now I assign you the protection of Iris until everything is over. X and Axl can take care of the rest of the apostles.  
  
Alia: And with those tricky plans that the Sigma religion is planning, we decided to bring some help to keep an eye into this place.  
  
X: Who will help?  
  
Alia: Good question.  
  
Douglas: You'll surely remember him from the core mission.  
  
X: Oh, him!  
  
Signas: Yes. Computer-super genius: Midi. He will help Alia to keep track of any future plan. Come on Midi.  
  
Midi appears from behind Signas. He's a kid Reploid who helped X and Zero during the Core mission.  
  
Midi: Hi everyone! Hi X!  
  
X: Hey Midi! How's it going?  
  
Midi: Good actually. I'm going to help you again.  
  
Axl: Are you sure he's such a genius?  
  
Midi: I can tell you're not the role model I like.  
  
Axl: Wow! This kid is surely a genius!  
  
Everyone rolls eyes to Axl in a silent way.  
  
Axl: What?  
  
Zero: Well... Thank you guys...  
  
X: We made this decision for your own good Zero.  
  
Axl: Yeah. Call it some rejoining time!  
  
Midi: Oh! You mean when a male and a Female get together and make the ritual known as...  
  
Alia moves her hands fast to cover Midi's little childish mouth as she laughs.  
  
Alia: He he he, this kid had enough Discovery channel for one day...  
  
Zero: Well. X, Axl... I'm counting on you guys to finish this.  
  
X: We will.  
  
Axl: Just leave it to us!  
  
Zero heads with Iris to talk a bit and maybe watch some movies in the cable TV. Alia and Midi take their positions as thy track any activities on the perimeter. Hours pass and the big clock seconds hand tick with a big loud noise every second.  
  
Axl: (Yawn) I'm bored. I think I'll be outside.  
  
X: Sure. Have fun.  
  
Axl: I'll be lucky if I get a girl or two on my way.  
  
Alia: Sure...  
  
Axl reaches the outside. He walks on the sidewalk as he glances to different girls. His attention is drawn to one. Axl walk close to her.  
  
Axl: So... Are you alone out here?  
  
Girl: No. I'm actually waiting for some people to get here.  
  
Axl: You got some kind of party or something here?  
  
Girl: Yes. A very big party indeed.  
  
Axl: Great! Can I go?  
  
Girl: You and your friends are invited.  
  
Axl: Cool! When it begins?  
  
Girl: He he he...  
  
The girl's expression changed from a kind one to a psycho one.  
  
Girl: Now!!!  
  
The girl lifts her arm as all the people lift their arms too.  
  
Axl: What?  
  
Suddenly Mavericks start coming out of her and all the people around. They were just containers for those mavericks. Even some capsules fall from the air and Mavericks inside start attacking everyone and heading to the HQ.  
  
Axl: What? This is a surprise attack!  
  
Axl uses his transmitter as he communicates with Alia and Midi.  
  
Axl: Alia! Kid! Anyone!  
  
Alia: We hear you! What's going on?  
  
Axl: Big maverick attack straight to the HQ! Can you see them?  
  
Midi: I got them on radar!  
  
Axl: I'll try to stop them! X! I'll need support!  
  
X: Got it! In my way!  
  
Douglas: X! Take this!  
  
X: What's that?  
  
Douglas: Ultimate Buster part. Remember?  
  
X: Yes. Thanks!  
  
Alia: We'll inform you of any update! Good luck you two!  
  
X rushes to the outside to help Axl. Zero in Iris' room is able to hear the alarm.  
  
Zero: What?  
  
Computer: Emergency. This is an emergency situation code 162, Maverick attack on HQ. All those unable to fight please head to a safe place.  
  
Iris: Zero!  
  
Zero: Don't worry Iris. You'll be fine. Also X and Axl will be fine.  
  
Iris: I hope so...  
  
X and Axl try their best to stop the floats of Mavericks attacking.  
  
Axl: Eat this you bugs!  
  
Axl pulls the triggers of his guns as Mavericks start falling from the sky reduced to scrap metal.  
  
X: Hey you big guy!  
  
X fires a charged shot to a big Maverick. This one falls defeated after another 20.  
  
X: How is it going Axl?  
  
Axl: They seem to be endless!  
  
X: We can do this!  
  
From the distance, four shadows stand watching the battle. Those Reploids are Spine Hedgehog, Thunder Jellyfish, Honey Bee and a Bomber cat.  
  
Spine: Well. They seem to be pretty good like Master Zero told us.  
  
Jellyfish: Maybe we should show up and finish their pathetic fight.  
  
Bee: Sounds good to me. Who's with me?  
  
Cat: Me-auw!  
  
The four Apostles rush to X and Axl as they finish the last line of Mavericks.  
  
X: Are you Ok Axl?  
  
Axl: Doing fine. You?  
  
X: Good. I think that's all.  
  
Spine: I don't think so hunter.  
  
X and Axl turn to the voice. A deep evil voice.  
  
Axl: And who are you?  
  
Spine: We are the rest of the apostles of Sigma. Spine Hedgehog, Thunder Jellyfish, Honey bee and Bomber cat.  
  
Axl: Great. Cheerios is about to destroy us. I'm so afraid!  
  
Bee: That's just sarcasm!  
  
Jellyfish: Let's get this over with. Thunder strike!  
  
A bolt of lighting almost hits X and Axl, but they're able to dodge it in time.  
  
X: Wow! Good stuff!  
  
Axl: Got any other tricks?  
  
Bee: My turn. Honey Bubble blast!  
  
Golden bubbles come out from Bee's hands.  
  
Axl: You're attacking us with honey?  
  
Bee: Not any honey...  
  
The closest bubble to Axl increases its size as it traps Axl inside of it.  
  
Axl: Hack! I'm trapped inside of this honey!  
  
X: Axl!  
  
Cat: Now is my turn! Spinning Bomb!  
  
Cat spins in the air as he releases bombs from his body scattering them across the battlefield. One bomb hits the bubble where Axl is causing heavy damage to Axl.  
  
X: Axl!  
  
Axl: Dang... Honey is more dangerous... Than I thought...  
  
Spine: Now is time for me. Hedgehog Spikes!  
  
Spine started waving his arms releasing deadly explosive spikes. X dodges them with a bit of trouble.  
  
X: They're strong together!  
  
Spine: All right apostles, Spread!  
  
The four apostles spread thru the battlefield as they attack the lonely vulnerable X. Some attacks hit X, but he still tries to hit them with his shots. Alia communicates fast with X.  
  
Alia: X? X! Are you all right there?  
  
X: I'm fine! I can take care of this!  
  
Midi: If you keep fighting like that you're going to be killed!  
  
X: Just let me do it! Argh!  
  
The transmition breaks with an echoed static.  
  
Alia: X? X!  
  
Midi: We lost contact.  
  
Alia: What are we gonna do?  
  
Zero watches the fight thru the window. He can't take that his best friend in about to sacrifice for the love of his friend.  
  
Zero: Iris... I'm gonna go help X...  
  
Iris: But... what about me?  
  
Zero: You'll be fine. Just don't leave this room.  
  
Iris: But...  
  
Zero: Trust me. Everything is gonna be fine.  
  
Iris: ...... Ok.  
  
Zero: Good. I'll be back soon.  
  
Zero turns and rushes to aid X.  
  
X still tries to hold the enemy outside, but his condition doesn't say the same. After all those attacks he's about to collapse.  
  
Spine: So? Give up hunter and give us the chosen one to spare your life.  
  
X: While I have a single amount of energy within me... I'll keep fighting!  
  
Jellyfish: Well. If you wanna die honorably... Then you'll die in battle right now!  
  
Jellyfish waves his arms summoning another lighting bolt from the skies to destroy X.  
  
X: Zero... I did my best...  
  
Suddenly a green slash cuts the bolt into two as it scatters to the left and the right with a raging explosion. X turns to his savior.  
  
X: Zero!  
  
Zero: Need any help?  
  
X: But what about Iris?  
  
Zero: And what about helping my best friend when he needs me?  
  
X: Thanks Zero...  
  
Zero: Now is time to finish these losers!  
  
Spine: Who are you calling loser? Blondie.  
  
Jellyfish: You must be Zero... Then I'll make this fast.  
  
Bee: I see. This will be sweet!  
  
Cat: I'm gonna blast you off!  
  
Zero: Bring it on!  
  
Spine begins his Hedgehog spikes attack. Zero waves his Z-saber creating a shield deflecting all spikes. Some spikes hit Spine's face neutralizing his vision.  
  
Spine: Argh! I can't see!  
  
Zero jumps towards spine as he grips the hilt of his saber getting ready for his blow.  
  
Zero: You're officially retired! Kuuenbuh!  
  
Zero spins in the air as he slashes Spine in half.  
  
Spine: This... Can't... Be!  
  
Spine explodes in a series of explosions as he's reduced to dust.  
  
Zero: Who's next?  
  
Bee: Argh! Zero is very sour! I'll sweet him a little! Honey Bubble blast!  
  
The bubbles scatter around Zero. In response he jumps and grips the hilt assuming preparation for another attack.  
  
Zero: Watch this! Hyouretsuzan!  
  
Zero's energy blade turns into ice as he freezes the bubbles reducing them into golden crystals.  
  
Bee: What?!?  
  
Zero: Now is time! Raijingeki!  
  
A beam of electricity comes from Zero's hilt hitting Bee causing an overcharge in his system.  
  
Bee: Overcharge! Going to explode!  
  
From the explosion, Bee is reduced to nothing.  
  
Jellyfish: Now I'll show you who master electricity! Thunder Strike!  
  
Zero dodges the lighting bolts as he dashes towards Jellyfish gripping his hilt tighter.  
  
Zero: Say good-bye to those arms! Shippuuga!  
  
Zero spins on the ground as his blade cuts Jellyfish's arms. Without them, he can't use Thunder Strike anymore.  
  
Jellyfish: What?!? My arms!  
  
Zero: Let's get this over with!  
  
Zero hits Jellyfish with an uppercut leaping him on he air as Zero curls his fist in order to use another attack.  
  
Zero: Ready? Rakuhouha!  
  
Thick powerful energy beams come falling from the sky as one of them hits Jellyfish. The shadow disappears in the intense light.  
  
Cat: Guys! You'll pay for this! Spinning Bomb!  
  
Cat's bombs fly towards Zero. He waves his saber as the bombs are being cut in half and explode apart. Zero raises his head as he looks Cat directly to the eyes.  
  
Zero: You know... You apostles are so pathetic.  
  
Zero takes slow steps towards the fearful Cat.  
  
Zero: You serve a group of Mavericks with higher illusions only to be stopped or even retired if you oppose the good guys. Every Maverick knows that. But they keep trying. I don't know why you keep trying to destroy us.  
  
Cat: It's because I know who's the responsible of the existence of the Mavericks!  
  
Zero Swings his saber as he runs and takes lift with a high jump.  
  
Zero: Ryuenjin!  
  
Zero's blade turns into pure fire as it slashes Cat exploding into dust. Zero lands on the ground putting his saber back on his back.  
  
Zero: Nobody messes with my friends.  
  
Zero turns to X rushing to see if he's all right.  
  
Zero: Are you Ok X?  
  
X: Yes. I'm Ok. I just need a little time to heal.  
  
Zero: Good. Axl?  
  
Axl: I'll be Ok too.  
  
Zero: Good. X, let me help you up.  
  
X: No thanks. I can stand up by myself.  
  
Axl: Me too, just give me a second.  
  
Both hunters are standing up completely healed ready for anything.  
  
X: Thanks for your help Zero.  
  
Zero: Don't mention it. Besides. I'm the only one here allowed to die protecting his best friend.  
  
X: You'll never change.  
  
Axl: Hey guys. Shouldn't we be getting back with Iris?  
  
Zero: Iris! I completely forgot about her. Let's go.  
  
Suddenly a break in transmission from Alia arrives to them.  
  
Alia: X! Zero! Axl! Anybody respond!  
  
Zero: This is Zero. Is there something wrong?  
  
Alia: Is Iris! We lost contact in her room!  
  
The three hunters were able to hear Iris' scream from far away inside of the building.  
  
Iris: KYAAA!  
  
Zero: Iris! Come on guys!  
  
X: Right behind you!  
  
Axl: Full throttle!  
  
The three hunters arrive to Iris' room. She's unconscious but in the hands of a person who got there before them while Zero was gone. White hair and red goggles.  
  
Zero: Dynamo!  
  
Dynamo: So. You got here.  
  
X: What are you doing with Iris?!?  
  
Dynamo: Easy. Those four apostles were just a distraction to draw Zero away from Iris and let me come here and get her.  
  
Axl: What are you planning?  
  
Dynamo: Relax boy. I'm just taking this lady, the chosen one to fulfill her fate. To complete the Rondo of Blood!  
  
Zero: No! I wont let you!  
  
Zero draws his saber as he rushes in the small tiny room towards the window. Dynamo takes a little jump as he falls down. Zero jumps out of the window, But X grabs his foot as he starts falling down the big altitude.  
  
X: Zero!  
  
Zero: Let me go! I have to save her!  
  
X: Yeah. And kill yourself in the procedure? There's nothing you can do!  
  
Zero: Iris............  
  
The hunters head to the meeting room where everyone is gathered to discuss the situation.  
  
Signas: Damage report?  
  
Alia: We lost 30 percent of our units' sir. The enemy kidnapped Iris and they're about to complete the Rondo of Blood.  
  
Signas: The situation is worse than we expected.  
  
Midi: Is there anything we can do?  
  
Signas: Just to wait the end of everything.  
  
Zero: No!  
  
Zero hits the table with his hard fist.  
  
Zero: I know there's something we can do! There's always something!  
  
X: But Zero. We don't know where the enemy is. Besides, There still might be hope. But very little.  
  
Axl: Is like finding Iris in this bunch of girls! How we're gonna find them?  
  
Midi looks to his screen as he's shocked by something on display.  
  
Midi: Huh? Commander! We got a break in transmission!  
  
Signas: Who?  
  
Alia: ... Is the enemy!  
  
Signas: Put it on the big screen!  
  
The big screen come down of the ceiling as it project a creepy dark place. Dark Zero stands in front of the screen.  
  
Dark Zero: Good evening Hunters.  
  
Zero: You!  
  
Dark Zero: Long time no see.  
  
Zero: Where you have Iris?!?  
  
Dark Zero: Oh. We're kinda angry here... Relax. She's fine. We're just making the final touches for the final step of the Rondo of Blood.  
  
X: The Final step?  
  
Dark Zero: But this looks very boring without a good fight. We're inviting you Hunters to witness the resurrection of Sigma Live! These are our coordinates. Don't get lost on your way here. Ciao.  
  
The signal cuts leaving Zero decided.  
  
Signas: This is weird... Any enemy wouldn't be like this revealing information.  
  
Zero: I'm leaving right now!  
  
Zero stands up But X blocks his path.  
  
Zero: X! Get out of my way!  
  
X: Zero! This is very dangerous! We can't allow you to go.  
  
Zero: Listen! I promised Iris that I would protect her at all cost! I might be not her brother... But I still can protect her! Even I'll die If is necessary! Now! Get out of my way!  
  
X: ... Zero. I told you before. This is very dangerous... So I'm going with you.  
  
Zero: X...  
  
X: You'll need all the support you can get right? Besides. You helped me before. Now let me help you.  
  
Zero: Thanks X...  
  
Axl: Hey! Are you two taking me out of the action? Or what?  
  
Zero: Axl...  
  
Axl: Cheer up. We're gonna stop this and bring her back so you two can have a relationship, get married and have some kids!  
  
Zero: ...Thanks guys...  
  
X: Don't mention it.  
  
Signas: Well then. This would be the final battle against the Sigma Religion!  
  
Midi: Once you're there, You won't have any contact with us.  
  
Alia: Please be careful guys.  
  
Zero: We will. Now. Let's go to the Sigma Religion castle!  
  
X: Yeah!  
  
Axl: Wohoo!  
  
After the three hunters leave, Alia and the guys discuss a plan to help X, Zero and Axl.  
  
Alia: X and the others will need help in this. This is no normal enemy.  
  
Signas: Yes. The only thing we can do is sending someone else to help them.  
  
Douglas: But whom can we send?  
  
Midi: Um. I have an Idea.  
  
Alia: What is it Midi?  
  
Midi: He's ready and fully functional again. Maybe he can help.  
  
Douglas: We can help them by sending him, after all he's the best choice we have.  
  
Signas: Is decided. We will help them. Alia, please call him and tell him that we need him. Even he will be accepted in the hunters again.  
  
Alia: Yes sir!  
  
The Sigma Religion kidnapped Iris and is about to make the Final Step in the resurrection of Sigma. The Final step of the Rondo of Blood.  
  
Alia and the others have a plan to support X, Zero and Axl by bringing him back. Who would this "Him" Be?  
  
X, Zero and Axl will have a fierce battle against the dark ones. And some may die.  
  
Next Chapter: Battle against the Dark Gunner.  
  
Author's corner.  
  
I liked this chapter! I used Zero's techniques from Mega man X 4 to give more excitement to the battle. I really like Midi. So I brought him back to the action from Mega man Xtreme. Now he's Alia's assistant. I don't have much to say about this chapter, but next one will be the first fortress level. After three, the final battle against you-know-who will even better follow the things. And for the ending I got something that will turns you perspectives.

I decicate this chapter to all the reviews and readers I got so far. (Keep telling me your opinions and encourage me to contiune this epic adventure!) Specially to Markos who asked me to dedicate this chapter to him Thank you Markos!

See ya in Battle against the Dark Gunner! 


	9. Battle against the Dark Gunner

Mega man X 8: Rondo of Blood.  
  
The hunters received a surprise attack from the Sigma Religion. X and Axl fought against the rest of the apostles: Spine Hedgehog, Thunder Jellyfish, Honey Bee and Bomber Cat.  
  
Axl was retired out of combat very quickly leaving X alone to fight against the four.  
  
Zero who was assigned to protect Iris decided to leave that post and help X. With his special techniques he destroyed the four apostles very easily.  
  
When they were going to see Iris, a scream alerted them that something was not right. Dynamo arrived to Iris' room while Zero was fighting and kidnapped Iris to complete the final step of the Rondo of Blood.  
  
Zero promised that he would protect Iris at any cost, so he's going to the Sigma Religion castle to save her and finish the enemy once for all. X knowing this was a very dangerous mission decided to support Zero, and Axl is part of the team, so he's going to.  
  
Now the three hunters are on their way to the enemy castle to save Iris and bring peace to the world. But this will be the hardest battle of all. And some lives will be lost...  
  
Chapter 9: Battle against the Dark Gunner.  
  
X, Zero and Axl are on their way to Northern-Europe heading to the dark castle, which is base for the Sigma religion and place where Iris is captive. Zero will rescue Iris at any cost as he's supported by X and Axl.  
  
At the distance, a dark shape like a fortress castle is visible in the big crimson moon. There are four towers, three on the side and a tall one in the center. Zero is able to see those on the ship.  
  
Zero: There it is. The Dark Castle.  
  
X: And I bet that Iris is on the central tower.  
  
Axl: But heading there on the ship would be a problem...  
  
Zero: True. We can't just jump off the ship to the central tower. We must infiltrate the main gate to get inside.  
  
X: I'll set the commands for landing.  
  
X presses a series of buttons that reduce the speed of the ship making it lose altitude smoothly as it lands on a nearby hill. The three hunters leave the ship as they head towards the castle. When they're in front of the main gate, a familiar person shows up with his white hair waving playing with the wind.  
  
Zero: Dynamo!  
  
The three hunters draw their weapons, as the shape of Dynamo is visible. Dynamo just chuckles as he explains the rules.  
  
Dynamo: He he he. Relax guys; I'm just here to tell a message.  
  
X: What kind of message?  
  
Dynamo: It's from the dark ones. If you want to see the chosen one again, you must play our game.  
  
Axl: What kind of game?  
  
Dynamo: It's easy. Look the central tower.  
  
The three hunters turn their sights to the central tower as a strange energy field is sealing it from the world that surrounds it.  
  
Zero: Iris!  
  
Dynamo: You wont be able to get inside very easily. First you'll need to fight the dark ones on the three dark towers.  
  
Dynamo waves his hands in the directions of the three towers surrounding the big central tower.  
  
Dynamo: When you defeat one of the dark ones, you'll be able to destroy the generator of the force field, destroy all three generators to disable the force field. Then you'll be able to enter inside of the central tower and rescue the chosen one. But it doesn't mean that the Rondo of Blood is over. There's always something behind all this.  
  
X: Something behind all this?  
  
Dynamo: You'll have to find out by yourselves, Of course I would stay and play, but someone must look after the chosen one. Gotta go. My muffins are ready. Enjoy the game!  
  
Dynamo disappears in the air. The three hunters look at each other.  
  
X: Do we have any choice?  
  
Zero: It looks like the only way to save her.  
  
Axl: So which tower?  
  
Zero: I say the one on the right.  
  
X: You're on.  
  
The three hunters head to the first tower. Their way up seems like forever with stairs that look like will take you to heaven. On the top there is a dark room with inscriptions on the floor. There is some blood spilled fitting the marks. It's the summing room.  
  
Zero: What is that on the floor?  
  
X ducks touching the red marks with his finger as he rubs his finger with his thumb.  
  
X: Blood...  
  
Axl: What kind stuff did they do here?  
  
Dark Axl: We summoned the Reaper and the Angel here.  
  
A dark figure steps out of the darkness. The shadow looks like a gunner bearing two guns.  
  
Axl: It's you!  
  
Dark Axl: Some time no see. I hope you're ready to face me.  
  
Zero: What about Iris?!?  
  
Axl: Just shut up and fight!  
  
Zero: Scatter!  
  
Dark Axl lifts his heavy guns as he fires thick bullets hitting the walls as the hunters scatter thru the room.  
  
Axl: Whoa! Those are very nice guns!  
  
Dark Axl: Argh! Stop moving!  
  
Dark Axl waves his right gun as he aims where a hunter is about to be.  
  
Axl: Take this.  
  
Dark Axl fires hitting a hunter on the chest, the hunter is pushed to the ground by the heavy blast.  
  
X: Ugh!  
  
Zero: X!  
  
X: I'm... I'm Ok.  
  
Dark Axl: I told you stop moving. Now time to finish the famous X.  
  
Dark Axl takes slow steps towards X, But Axl shouts as he lifts his guns aiming for the dark one.  
  
Axl: Hey! Loser! Eat this!  
  
Dark Axl: I don't think so!  
  
Both Axl's fire their guns causing their shots to hit each other making explosions on their midline of fire.  
  
Dark Axl: That's it!  
  
Suddenly Dark Axl's guns turn into a big cannon. Energy is being charged as he fires.  
  
Dark Axl: Viper Beam!  
  
A big beam comes out of the screaming cannon shouting directly to Axl. Axl dodges the beam as it hits the wall showing the crimson moon.  
  
Axl: That was close!  
  
Dark Axl: I wont miss next time!  
  
Axl: How about letting me borrow that cannon?  
  
Axl rushes to the cannon before this one fires. Axl touches the cannon.  
  
Axl: DNA Gathering!  
  
Axl's special ability. He analyzes the cannon fast enough to get away from it.  
  
Axl: Now! Guns!  
  
Axl's guns turn into another cannon also charging energy to fire.  
  
Dark Axl: You're finished! Viper beam!  
  
Axl: Watch this! Viper beam!  
  
The two identical beams hit each other causing a big ball of energy; the ball explodes causing a big amount of smoke.  
  
Dark Axl: Cough, cough! I can't see!  
  
Axl rushes to the dark one as he punches him away.  
  
Axl: How's that?  
  
Dark Axl: Not bad.  
  
Zero: Axl!  
  
Zero shouts as he carries X.  
  
Axl: I can handle this! You two go to the next tower!  
  
X: But...  
  
Axl: I said that I could handle this! You two won't trust me for once?  
  
Zero: ...OK kid. We're counting on you.  
  
X: Good luck!  
  
Axl: You too guys.  
  
Dark Axl: Hey! Where are you going?  
  
Dark Axl aims his guns to the two hunters, but a bullet hits the gun dropping it on the ground.  
  
Axl: This is our fight! Leave them alone!  
  
Dark Axl: Looks like you got guts. Now show them to me!  
  
Dark Axl draws something out of his back and throws it to Axl. Clueless Axl doesn't respond to the electric field wrapping him.  
  
Axl: What!?! I can't move!  
  
Dark Axl: Now! Psymitar!  
  
Axl gathers strength in his arms as he breaks the electric barriers, But Dark Axl hits Axl with an energy spear lifting him into the air, as he falls sown, Dark Axl prepares his leg for a heavy kick. Axl flies to the hole made by the Viper beam. Axl is able to hang from the edge of the abyss.  
  
Axl: Dang!  
  
Dark Axl: Now is time to show who's the strongest Axl.  
  
Dark Axl steps on Axl's right hand making it lose its grip. Now he just hangs on his left hand.  
  
Dark Axl: It's time to say good-bye!  
  
Axl closes his eyes tightly to take the pain of the fall. But suddenly a metal slash cuts Dark Axl's back causing him to lose equilibrium and leave Axl alone. The pain is unbearable.  
  
Axl lifts himself up as he turns to the shadow of his savior.  
  
Axl: Who are you?  
  
The shadow has the figure of a swordsman holding his sword, the shadow speaks to him.  
  
Shadow: Now! Use Viper Beam with all you power!  
  
Axl: Right!  
  
Axl draws the big cannon as it charges to high limits. The energy in it is massive.  
  
Axl: Now! You're retired! Hyper Viper Beam!  
  
A Big tick blue beam comes out of the screaming mouth of the cannon. The big beam covers Dark Axl as makes his shadow disappear. The only thing left of him is from his upper torso to up.  
  
The dying Dark Axl chuckles as he dies slowly.  
  
Dark Axl: He... he... he... You... Won't... defeat... the... protector... so... easily... I'm... Waiting for... YOU IN HELL!  
  
Dark Axl's voice fades away with his last breath. The weakened Axl looks for the generator.  
  
Axl: All right. Don't fall after the generator is destroyed.  
  
Axl keeps looking as he consumes his strengths before falling unconscious. He finds out that the generator is on the forehead of the big Sigma statue. He aims his gun and fires to the shinning ball. The ball breaks in thousands of fine dust pieces as the central energy field shines and weakens.  
  
Axl: Got it. Thank you...  
  
Axl turns to where the shadow was, he's gone.  
  
Axl: Well then. Good luck... X... Zero...  
  
Axl falls unconscious due to the big amount of energy he used. He needs quite time to restore his energy output.  
  
X and Zero watch the weakened energy field as they walk up the stairs.  
  
X: Look Zero! He did it!  
  
Zero: Well. The boy is becoming a man.  
  
X: Now we have to hurry!  
  
This battle was the first of three that will open the barrier blocking Iris from freedom. Dark Axl has been finally destroyed.  
  
But before dying he said something about the protector. Who will this protector be? Is he mentioned in the prophecies?  
  
And who is the swordsman who saved Axl?  
  
Now X and Zero must face the next Dark One in order to save Iris and the world.  
  
Next Chapter: Battle against the Dark Bomber.  
  
Author's Corner.  
  
This episode is the first of a trilogy of the Battle against the dark ones. For those special attacks I used Cable from Marvel vs. Capcom 2. (Yes. I have it on PS2.) Viper beam, Psymitar, Elec-trap and Hyper Viper Beam. I decided to include a person who will make his return later in the third chapter of the trilogy to help the hunters. (Who will be? I won't tell.) Also I added someone to make the thing even more exciting. Dark X will reveal more details about the protector in the next episode (After all he is the one who deciphers the prophecies.) The identity of the Protector will be kept in secret until he appears. Oh! Time to eat! I gotta go before my cousins finish that Pizza from Dominos!  
  
See ya in Battle against the Dark Bomber! 


	10. Battle against the Dark Bomber

Mega Man X 8: Rondo of Blood.  
  
Last Chapter the battle against the dark ones begun. X, Zero and Axl now have to fight the Dark Ones in order to open the barrier sealing the central tower of the Dark Castle where Iris is captive.  
  
The first Dark one was Dark Axl. Axl stayed to fight him while X and Zero went to the next tower.  
  
Axl was saved by a strange shadow wielding a sword. The shadow wounded Dark Axl gravely letting Axl use a powerful Hyper Viper Beam to destroy him.  
  
Dying Dark Axl said something about a Protector. Who could this be?  
  
The shadow disappeared leaving Axl alone to destroy the barrier generator.  
  
Now X and Zero must destroy two more generators in order to save Iris.  
  
Chapter 10: Battle against the Dark Bomber.  
  
Maverick Hunter HQ.  
  
Alia and the guys are communicating with the support of X and Zero. The mysterious shadow that helped Axl. Still the identity of this individual is secret to avoid conflicts with other organizations. So his codename is Batusai.  
  
Alia: Alia to Batusai. Can you hear me?  
  
Batusai: Yes Alia. I can hear you.  
  
Signas: How's the situation there?  
  
Batusai: I just helped the Kid from his Dark self. They're preceding very well sir.  
  
Signas: Remember you mission?  
  
Batusai r: Yes. To help X, Zero and Axl.  
  
Signas: Yes.  
  
Midi: X and Zero should be getting to the top of the second tower. Please go and keep an eye on them just in case.  
  
Batusai: Yes sir. Breaking contact.  
  
Alia: With him I'm sure they will succeed.  
  
Signas: He's just allowed to intervene when the situation gets very complicated. He'll reveal himself in time.  
  
Douglas: But are you sure that Zero will not have problems with him?  
  
Alia: After all he died happily.  
  
Signas: I'm sure Zero will be glad with his help.  
  
Dark Castle.  
  
X and Zero are reaching the top of the second tower.  
  
X: There's the top!  
  
Zero: Let's just blast the next dark one and head for the next tower!  
  
The top of the tower is a big calm room with a big bed on it. The bed looks fluffy and still has the shape of a maiden.  
  
Zero: What is this place?  
  
Dark X: This is where the angel slept until she awakened.  
  
Dark X reveals himself from the darkness.  
  
X: Not you!  
  
Zero: This is the place where Iris slept?  
  
Dark X: Indeed. She slept very peacefully until Lord Sigma took over her body to destroy you. But looks like that plan failed.  
  
Zero: And this plan is gonna fail too! Just get out of our way and give Iris to us!  
  
Dark X: It will be the same for you two. The protector will protect the angel until her fate is accomplished.  
  
X: That's enough! I challenge you!  
  
Dark X: Well. Looks like that the Blue Bomber wants a piece of me. Now you will feel the power of the Dark Bomber!  
  
X: Blade Armor Download!  
  
X's custom armor turns into white. Blade armor is ready to rock.  
  
Zero: Let me help you!  
  
Zero is about to grip the hilt of his saber. But X interrupts Zero.  
  
X: Zero! Go!  
  
Zero: What?!?  
  
X: You go to the next tower! Now!  
  
Zero: You kidding? I'm not leaving you behind!  
  
X: I told you this before Zero; I don't need your help in everything anymore! I have shown that I have become indeed stronger! Now please go and get the next tower!  
  
Zero: ... Fine. I'll be going to the next tower. But please hurry up! ... And good luck.  
  
Zero turns and leaves the tower heading to the third tower. X turns to Dark X as he also downloads armor.  
  
Dark X: Well then. Dark Blade Armor! Download!  
  
A dark version of the Blade Armor covers Dark X's body.  
  
X: So you got one too?  
  
Dark X: I got all the armors you have. I'll show you its power!  
  
Dark X dashes towards X drawing the Blade's sword ready to slash X. But X counterattacks with his sword. The two energy blades hiss each other as the two Xs keep adding pressure to their grips.  
  
The energy accumulation gets to a limit when is explodes, the blades repulse each other pushing both bombers away.  
  
X: You're good.  
  
Dark X: Thanks. I'd like to spare your life for your kindness... But I got m orders.  
  
Dark X puts the hilt of the sword away as he lifts his arms and a wave of dark energy gathers around him.  
  
Dark X: But it's time for you to die! Multi-armor attack!  
  
X: Yeah? Multi-armor attack!  
  
Both Xs rush towards each other as they give strong blows against each other. Punches and kicks hit each other in a multi-armor change.  
  
X: You're still good!  
  
Dark X: You're not bad too!  
  
X: I kinda like this!  
  
Dark X: Me too. But is time to finish this!  
  
Dark X dodges X's attack-leaving X unbalanced for a moment. Dark X uses the chance hitting X with a strong blow throwing him to the wall.  
  
Dark X: But it must be done. Dark Blade Slash!  
  
Dark X draws the Blade sword waving heavily the hilt releasing a powerful slash releasing energy waves. X turns to the incoming energy as he decides what to do.  
  
X: Watch this! Shadow Shield!  
  
X waves the Shadow Sword fast enough to create a shield that deflects all energy beams.  
  
Dark X: Dang.  
  
X: Got any other tricks?  
  
Dark X: I didn't want to use this. But you don't leave me other choice!  
  
X: What now?  
  
Dark X: Ultimate Armor Download!  
  
Dark X's body is surrounded by powerful waves of darkness. X is able to feel the wretched energy invading the place. The darkness gathers in a ball. The balls shines with dark energy until it reaches a high level and blows up revealing a powerful dark armor.  
  
X: What?  
  
Dark X: Behold the most powerful armor. The Ultimate Armor!  
  
X: Oh no!  
  
Dark X: Now is time to finish this!  
  
Dark X aims his Dark-Buster against X as he fires a deadly big dark energy shot. X rolls to his right dodging the immense shot. The shot makes a big hole on the wall revealing the dark night and the crimson moon.  
  
Dark X: I wont miss next time.  
  
X: If you wanna play like that! Nova Armor Download!  
  
X's armor turns into the Nova Armor. One of X's most powerful armors and the one he used against Repliforce during the Repliforce attack.  
  
Dark X: Is that the most powerful armor you have? Then show me its power!  
  
X moves his arms on a cross charging energy surrounding him. The energy particles look like a fairy tale shining in all seven rainbow colors gathering within X's body.  
  
Dark X: Then I'll use mine!  
  
Dark X switches into a horse rider pose also charging energy. The darkness gather within him like demons flying around.  
  
The two energies gather until they're ready to unleash.  
  
Dark X, X: Nova strike!  
  
The two warriors hop into the air as their energies explode that impulse them forward. They fly with their haloes of energy as they crash. A loud crash sound resonates within the entire mountain area.  
  
Zero who's on his way to the next tower hears the sound. This sound worries him.  
  
Zero: That sound... I hope X is Ok.  
  
Zero changes his direction ready to help X again. But he stops remembering what X told him.  
  
Zero: ... Yes. Now he's strong enough to take care of himself. I don't need to worry. I just need to open that barrier and help Iris!  
  
Zero turns towards the third tower as he runs faster.  
  
Back to the second tower, two nova meteors, A yellow one and a Black-purple one push each other back and forth. Inside of the shields of energy both Xs give more strength to make their novas even more powerful.  
  
X: Dang! He's strong!  
  
Dark X: Looks like he can! But I can't lose!  
  
As they keep giving their own energy they're getting even weaker.  
  
X: Nigh! I can't!  
  
Dark X: Now is time to throw you into darkness!  
  
Suddenly a metal slash cuts Dark X's body into half from the downer torso to down. Dark X turns to the cut area as he's shocked by this.  
  
Dark X: What the?!?  
  
X: What?  
  
The shadow that helped Axl is also helping X. The shadow tells X that is time.  
  
Shadow: X! Now!  
  
X: Got it!  
  
X builds up all the energy he had into the hyper powerful nova beating the dark nova and throwing Dark X away into the darkness of the abyss.  
  
Dark X: What? This can't be! Sorry Zero!  
  
His body being separated in half as he explodes into dust at high speed. The explosion vanishes into the darkness.  
  
X lands tired after the powerful attack. He turns to the strange shadow, but whoever he was, he's gone.  
  
X: Uh? Where is he? Doesn't matter. I owe him my life. Now. Where's that generator.  
  
X recalls the conversation he dad with Dark X before the fight. He remembers he said a lot about that bed. X walks slowly towards it and pushes the bed. The generator is indeed under the bed. He takes aim as he lifts his buster cannon and fires a gentle shot to the glowing crystal.  
  
The barrier surrounding the tower on the center of the castle shines again becoming weaker, just one more generator to go.  
  
X weak and tired just sits on the bed as he whispers.  
  
X: Zero. I hope you make it.  
  
X lies on the bed as he tries to regenerate lost energy to catch up later.  
  
Zero gets to the top of the third tower. He's able to see three thrones. There's a dark figure sitting on the middle throne.  
  
Zero: I'm already here!  
  
Dark Zero: I was waiting for you.  
  
Dark Zero stands up of his throne as he looks at Zero.  
  
Dark Zero: How do you think you can stand a chance against me alone?  
  
Shadow: He's not fighting alone.  
  
Zero turns to his right to the balcony of the tower. Moonlight fills the spot with shine. The shadow is not dark anymore. Now a rough figure is visible. The figure is a swordsman wielding a Katana. Zero realizes who's the stranger.  
  
Zero: ... Frogashi?  
  
Next Chapter: Battle against the Dark Swordsman.  
  
Author's corner.  
  
This chapter was the battle between both Xs. Some parts of the battle were taken from Dragon Ball series. Anyone can recognize those blows when they get close and move like ricochet fighters. The fact that X said that he's now strong to take care if himself is true. Just think. Why did Zero agreed in Mega man X 7 to let X go? X now is very strong and Zero now respects him. Even the part of the nova strikes was from Dragon Ball Z. It was from the battle Cell vs. Gohan. In the final part when both use Kame-Hame-Ha in a very powerful way. Then Vegeta distract Cell. Gohan blasts out Cell and everyone lived happy after. The part of the blade hissing was more from Mega man X 4 when Zero and Colonel fought in that video. "If that's your decision... Prepare yourself!" Now Frogashi is back! And for those who loved him (Including me) You will have their happy moment next chapter... But also a sad one.  
  
I dedicate this chapter to Slash who keeps reading and reading this story. (Thank you!)  
  
See ya in Battle against the Dark Swordsman! 


	11. Battle against the Dark Swordsman

Mega man X 8: Rondo of Blood.  
  
Last chapter the second battle against the dark ones begun.  
  
The dark one of that time was the wisest one. Dark X.  
  
Dark X gave more information of the one known as the protector. The role of the protector in the prophecies is to protect the angel until her destiny has been completed.  
  
With no more ideas and X knowing that they had to hurry to save Iris, X told Zero to hurry to the next tower. Zero agreed leaving X and Dark X alone.  
  
They fought with all their power until they used a simultaneous Nova Strike. The two novas crashed against each other in a competition of power. Good and Bad.  
  
When X thought he was going to lose, the swordsman mysterious shadow that saved Axl gave X a moment of advantage. X charged all his power and defeated Dark X.  
  
Zero reached the top of the third tower where Dark Zero, the leader of the three dark ones was waiting for them. Dark Zero remarked that Zero wouldn't defeat him alone. And suddenly the shadow revealed his identity. He was Frogashi Slash.  
  
He was sent by the rest of the hunters to aid X, Zero and Axl. But now he's helping Zero as he's getting revenge for the ones he killed as an apostle.  
  
Now the final battle against the dark ones is about to begin.  
  
Chapter 11: Battle against the Dark Swordsman.  
  
Zero: Frogashi?  
  
Frogashi: Hi Zero. Missed me?  
  
Dark Zero: ... Traitor...  
  
Zero: I'm glad you're back!  
  
Frogashi: Yeah. I'm glad too. And I'm here to avenge all those deaths under the hands of the Sigma Religion!  
  
Dark Zero: Even you won't stand a chance with Zero's help.  
  
Zero: You talk and don't show! Show us what you got! Are you ready Frogashi?  
  
Frogashi: Better than ever!  
  
Frogashi grips the hilt of his katana as his legs open a little in a fighting stance. Zero also grabs the hilt of his saber as he pulls the energy blade out.  
  
Dark Zero: You two will end up like Panda. AS SCRAP METAL!  
  
Dark Zero grabs the hilt of his saber as he dash-leaps towards Zero and Frogashi at great speed.  
  
Zero: Frogashi! Jump!  
  
Zero and Frogashi jump to their side as they dodge the fast thin blade slash. Frogashi turns to his big shirt. A thin cut is visible on the fabric.  
  
Zero: Are you Ok?  
  
Frogashi: Yes! It's just a scratch!  
  
Dark Zero: Well. Looks like I have to use this!  
  
Dark Zero curls his fist to use a powerful attack.  
  
Dark Zero: Ground Wave!  
  
Dark Zero hits the ground with a powerful force that shakes the floor as a shockwave spreads on a circular ratio spreading out.  
  
Zero: Frogashi! Jump!  
  
Both swordsmen jump high in the air dodging the ground wave; But Dark Zero turns to Frogashi as he jumps towards him and uses a diving punch turning Frogashi into a meteor crashing on the floor.  
  
Zero: Frogashi!  
  
Dark Zero: Well. It's time to take care of Zero.  
  
Zero: You'll see!  
  
Zero rushes towards Dark Zero as he waves his saber. Dark Zero blocks the attack, a continuous multi-slashing attack. All the blows are being blocked by their skills.  
  
Zero: Got any other?  
  
Dark Zero: How about this! Twin Dream!  
  
Dark Zero jumps away as three light silhouettes scatter around the room. The lights fade into color revealing copies of Dark Zero.  
  
Zero: Wow! That's cool.  
  
Dark Zero: Just look how we take you out!  
  
The four Dark Zeros rush towards Zero as they prepare their blow. Zero is barely able to block the attacks. Attacks from front, right, left and behind.  
  
Zero: Dang! How am I gonna... That's it!  
  
Zero crouches dodging the four blades as he takes impulse to jump. His altitude is big. He draws his Z-Buster and aims to a Dark Zero. The shot hits one of the four making him disappear in a dance of static and light.  
  
Zero lands back as one of the Dark Zeros draws close. Zero opens his legs getting a better foot grip for the next attack.  
  
Zero: You will be sorry!  
  
Zero grabs his saber as he slashes with a better grip extending the length of his saber cutting the Dark Zero in half as he disappears to nothing.  
  
Zero: Who's next?  
  
The second Dark Zero rushes towards Zero as he waves his saber in a berserk way. Zero dodges the blade as he makes a spin stretching his leg taking the Dark Zero down as he grips his saber and in the second turn he slashes the Dark Zero's head off. He also disappears in the air.  
  
Dark Zero: Impressive. But it's time to finish this!  
  
Dark Zero checks his back drawing a second saber. The energy blade comes out of the hilt. Now Dark Zero has two sabers.  
  
Zero: Come on!  
  
Zero rushes towards Dark Zero blocking the double slashes. Zero blocks the blows very well.  
  
Dark Zero: Good. You're still good blocking two swords at the same time!  
  
Zero: Thanks!  
  
Dark Zero: But it's time for you!  
  
Dark Zero swings his second saber real fast that Zero was not able to block the attack. Dark Zero slashes his back. The pain is unbearable. Zero walks slowly until his knees fall on the ground.  
  
Dark Zero: Now is time to cut your head off!  
  
Dark Zero walks slowly towards Zero gripping his saber even tighter with each step, his steps are interrupted by Frogashi who grabs his foot.  
  
Dark Zero: What?  
  
Frogashi: You not going anywhere!  
  
Dark Zero moves his foot pulling Frogashi to the air as he moves his arm fast enough to trap Frogashi's neck with his whole arm.  
  
Zero: Frogashi!  
  
Dark Zero: Now you'll feel how traitors feel.  
  
Dark Zero strangles Frogashi stronger each second. Frogashi's face struggles to stay alive. His grip keep letting his sword go little by little. But suddenly Frogashi's face changes from suffering to relief. His grip increases as he pulls his sword up and gathers his strength to stab his own heart. The blade keeps digging until it digs out. But the blade keeps going as it also stabs Dark Zero's heart.  
  
Zero: Frogashi!  
  
Dark Zero: Ugh! No!  
  
Dark Zero pushes Frogashi away pulling the blade out of him. The pain is incredible as he bleeds thru the piercing hole.  
  
Dark Zero: Ugh. I need to complete the rite before it's too late!  
  
Dark Zero flees the place as Frogashi's dead weight body falls on the ground.  
  
Zero turns to the dying Frogashi.  
  
Zero: Frogashi!  
  
Frogashi: Ugh. Zero... Looks like I'm... A mess.  
  
Zero: No. You look great.  
  
Frogashi: Looks like... We'll never have our fight again...  
  
Zero: Don't say that. You're gonna survive!  
  
Zero turns to the bloody hole piercing Frogashi's heart.  
  
Zero: I think...  
  
Frogashi: Zero... Just find the generator and... Destroy the barrier.  
  
Zero: No! First it's you! You gave your life for me!  
  
Frogashi: Please Zero. Be strong... And save your sweetheart.  
  
Zero: NO!  
  
Frogashi: Please. Everyone needs you... Specially X... You have shown... That you're really the one I never was... Now it is time... to pay for my sins...  
  
Zero: Frogashi...  
  
Zero's eyes start showing a wet look ready to let go crystalline tears.  
  
Frogashi: Zero... The... Samurai...  
  
The light that shines on Frogashi's face fades as he turns to his side. All life within him is now gone.  
  
Zero: Frogashi? FROGASHI!!  
  
Zero turns his head to Frogashi's sword. He grabs it and places it on Frogashi's body moving his hands to hold the sword with both. Zero lifts Frogashi's body up as he walks to the balcony. He lets go Frogashi's body to the dark abyss. As he disappears Zero turns with one single tear running thru his cheek.  
  
Zero: ... I won't let you down Frogashi. I' gonna defeat them for you!  
  
Zero walks closer to the tri-throne as he realizes where's the barrier. Zero pushes the throne revealing a glowing crystal. He curls his fist as he hits the crystal.  
  
The barrier on the center of the castle shines even brighter as the dark energy fades. The barrier is now gone.  
  
Zero turns to the central tower as he walks down the stairs. When he reached the ground he glances at the other towers. X and Axl are already down. They turn to Zero.  
  
X: Zero!  
  
Axl: You're alive!  
  
Zero: But not for him.  
  
X: You mean the one who saved us?  
  
Axl: That strange shadow?  
  
Zero: He was Frogashi.  
  
X: Frogashi?!?  
  
Axl: What happened to him?  
  
Zero: ... He gave his life protecting me.  
  
X: Zero...  
  
Zero: I accept his sacrifice. He died happy. Now that the barrier is down we need to get inside and stops this nightmare!  
  
X: Way to go!  
  
Axl: It's time to kick some Maverick butt!  
  
Zero: (Frogashi... Double... We'll avenge you Guys...)  
  
The three hunters rush inside of the big tower heading for the final battle against the Sigma Religion. Now the battle that will decide the fate of the world is about to begin. But the protector will stop them at any cost. And his revelation will bring the greatest challenge ever.  
  
Next Chapter: The Protector.  
  
Author's corner.  
  
Part of the battle was based in Kill Bill Vol. 1, Specially the part of the back slashing from Beatrix vs. Ren. I liked the part when Frogashi was back. But he sacrificed himself in order to save Zero. (I killed my own character! I'm a murderer! 0.0 Call the police! I'm a spycho murderer! But it was to give more emotion to the chapter and a cause for the ending I got planned.) But this had it sad way too. Even I used more techniques from Mega man X 5. Anyone can remember Twin Dream! The part of Frogashi being thrown reminded me the first Lord of the Rings Movie when Boromir died.  
  
I dedicate this chapter to Darth who keeps guessing who the mysterious characters are. (You big spoiler... Just kidding. Good one.)

He asked me a very stupid question. "Why don't you add cast from the original Mega man?" I answer, "Because if I do the story would lose the charm of being an especific Mega man X story and it would become a Cross over! I'm still making the third chapter for Megaman & Megaman X! So wait and don't screw up my story! Ok. Where I was? Oh yeah. Good one for asking me. I apreciatte your efforts.  
  
See ya in The Protector!


	12. The Protector

Mega man X 8: Rondo of Blood.  
  
Last chapter the final battle against the dark one was on.  
  
The final battle was against Dark Zero. Zero was not able to handle him by himself. So Frogashi Slash who was keeping his identity in secret showed up to help Zero against his old master.  
  
The battle was intense and Frogashi was taken out easily.  
  
Dark Zero used a Twin Dream attack creating three illusions of himself and multiply his attacks by four.  
  
Zero was able to determine the attack pattern of the Dark Zeros and made a turn attack eliminating three Dark Zeros.  
  
Dark Zero drew a second sword-attacking Zero with both. Zero was barely able to block those attacks. And he got severely injured by the sword.  
  
When Dark Zero was about to finish Zero, Frogashi grabbed Dark Zero's foot. Dark Zero made a quick move to strangle Frogashi. But Frogashi stabbed himself in his heart also stabbing Dark Zero's.  
  
Dark Zero now very weak left the tower to complete the final step of the Rondo of Blood.  
  
Now X, Zero and Axl are about to have the greatest battle of all. And the hardest one...  
  
Chapter 12: The protector.  
  
The central barrier sealing the central tower from the world has been now unsealed.  
  
X, Zero and Axl now know that they have to hurry and prevent the resurrection of Sigma.  
  
Maverick Hunter HQ.  
  
Commander Signas and the rest of the hunters keep monitoring the area of the dark castle. They get surprised as the signal of the barrier fades away.  
  
Alia: Sir!  
  
Signas: What's wrong?  
  
Midi: We got an update! It looks like that the central barrier is down!  
  
Douglas: Way to go!  
  
Signas: It is not time yet to relax... I feel that this will be not over for a while...  
  
Alia: Yes... I can feel it too... Something's gonna happen...  
  
Midi: Let's just pray for the best.  
  
Dark Castle.  
  
X, Zero and Axl are still walking up the infinite stairs. Floors and floors, but still no sign of a top.  
  
X: How long are we gonna keep walking?  
  
Zero: The enough to save Iris...  
  
Axl: Zero... You really ready for this?  
  
Zero: Of course I am.  
  
X: I feel something bad is about to happen...  
  
Axl: X's right dude. I feel something bad coming...  
  
Zero: I don't care if something bad happens. I just have to save Iris...  
  
X: Zero...  
  
The hunters finally get to a room. It is not the top of the tower, but it is close. The room is big filled of inscriptions and a big black coffin. X, Zero and Axl look at the creepy place.  
  
X: Is this the central room?  
  
Zero: There are markings everywhere... And all say about Sigma...  
  
Axl: I don't get this. Why would anybody want a decoration like this?  
  
Dark Zero: Because this is the place where lord Sigma rests...  
  
Dark Zero reveals himself from the darkness covering the bloody hole on his chest. It is still bleeding with blood leaking on the ground.  
  
Zero: You're gonna fight us now? I don't think you stand a chance with that injure.  
  
Dark Zero: I'm not the one fighting now... The one that will destroy you three is the protector. The one chosen to protect the chosen one until her duty of resurrecting Lord Sigma is complete...  
  
X: So... Where is he?  
  
Dark Zero: He he he... Right behind you...  
  
The three hunters turn back as they see a familiar silhouette. The figure looks tough and white. A tiny symbol on the right side of his chest reveals who is the person. The symbol is the one used by Repliforce before the Repliforce attack. Zero's shocked after realizing who's the Protector...  
  
Zero: This can't be... Colonel!?  
  
It is indeed the Colonel of the Repliforce and Iris' brother. But the look on his face is like Iris' when she was the angel, a dark and emotionless expression. His body was resurrected. But his soul was still sleeping.  
  
Zero: Colonel! Listen to me! You have to wake up!  
  
Dark Zero: Silence! He only listens to me!  
  
Zero: Colonel please! You have to wake up!  
  
Dark Zero: That's enough! Protector! Attack them now!  
  
The puppet Colonel lifts his sword as he teleports.  
  
Zero: Guys! Scatter!  
  
The hunters scatter as the colonel reappears behind Axl. The colonel swings his sword, but Axl stops the raging blade with his guns.  
  
Axl: X! Now!  
  
X fires a charged shot as Axl releases his guns and jumps away. The shot hits the colonel.  
  
Zero: Wait!  
  
The colonel emerges from the blinding smoke. Not even a scratch. He walks slowly out of the smoke like if nothing happened.  
  
Axl: Dang! He's tough!  
  
X: No wonder why he was the colonel. The colonel lifts his powerful arm as his blade gains power.  
  
Zero: X! Axl! Move!  
  
The colonel swings his blade releasing energy waves traveling thru the air. X and Axl dodge the waves easily.  
  
Zero rushes behind the colonel as he tries to deal a blow. But the colonel blocks the attack. While they're close, Zero tries to make the colonel think.  
  
Zero: Listen Colonel! Iris is in danger! You need to wake up and save her!  
  
The colonel repulses the blade as both jump away.  
  
Dark Zero: That's enough play! Now Protector! Destroy them!  
  
The colonel lays his sword down as he leaps in the air.  
  
Zero: Guys! Jump on my count and fire all you got!  
  
X: Understood!  
  
Axl: Got it!  
  
The colonel lands waving his sword on the ground producing a deadly ground cutter.  
  
Zero: Now!  
  
The three hunters jump as Axl fires his guns, X fires a charged shot and Zero unleashes his Z-Buster. All three shots hit the colonel causing him to lose balance.  
  
Dark Zero: Dang. They're pretty good. I better put the chosen one on the coffin!  
  
Dark Zero places Iris on the coffin ready to finish the Rondo of blood.  
  
Zero: What? Iris!  
  
Dark Zero: Now protector! Finish you fate!  
  
The colonel teleports to where Iris is. Zero's anger explodes as he tries to reach them on time.  
  
Zero: NO! The Rondo of Blood!  
  
X: We can't stop them in time!  
  
Dark Zero: Oh lord Sigma! Please accept the blood of the chosen one and return to this world! Now! Protector! Make this girl bleed!  
  
The colonel lifts his sword as he increases his grip to cut Iris. Zero sees that he suddenly stops. The colonel's soul is awakening.  
  
Zero: Colonel! Can you hear me? You know that you don't want to do this! You don't wanna harm your sister!  
  
From the darkness within the colonel, a light of hope shines within as his voice is heard whispering from his mouth  
  
Colonel: ............ I............. I............. I can't.................  
  
Zero's face changes from anger to relief as he hears the colonel speak.  
  
Zero: Yes! The colonel is back!  
  
Dark Zero: You fool! I'll handle this!  
  
Dark Zero takes his sword as he pus it up ready to take aim on Iris.  
  
Zero: NO!!!  
  
Colonel: Iris!  
  
Dark Zero stabs his blade on Iris belly. From her sleep, she wakes up due to the pain she's feeling.  
  
Iris: HAAAAA!  
  
Zero: IRIS!!!  
  
X: No! The Rondo of Blood!  
  
Axl: No!!!  
  
Colonel: IRIS!  
  
The colonel grabs the weak Dark Zero as he throws him away. He removes the saber from Iris' body and picks her up.  
  
Colonel: Oh Iris... What have I done?  
  
Iris: It's okay brother... Now we're together again...  
  
Zero: Iris!  
  
Iris: Zero...  
  
Zero: Iris! You're bleeding!  
  
Iris: I don't know if I'll be okay... But...  
  
Suddenly the ground shakes up interrupting their conversation.  
  
Zero: What happened?  
  
X: Zero! Look!  
  
Axl: The coffin!  
  
Zero and the colonel turn to the big black coffin. The blood that was spilled from Iris fills the hollow carvings breaking the seal that contained Sigma. This only could mean one thing.  
  
X: We failed... Sigma will be back at any second!  
  
Zero: Colonel! Take Iris out of here!  
  
Iris: Zero... I was the one who brought him... Maybe I can return him to where he was...  
  
Zero: Listen Iris. You are injured. And you need to get out of here. Let me handle this.  
  
Iris: But Zero...  
  
Zero: Colonel. Take her out of here.  
  
Colonel: Yes.  
  
The colonel turns to the stairs as he runs down with Iris. Iris' screams are hearable from the distance.  
  
Iris: But Zero!!!.........  
  
Zero and the hunters stand ready for anything that might happen. A ray of light comes out of the coffin as it disintegrates the lid. A big hand comes out followed by a big tough body and a face with two scars on the eyes with an evil smile.  
  
Zero: Sigma...  
  
Dark Zero: Lord Sigma! You're finally back!  
  
Everything has gotten very very complicated. Now Sigma is back and with the power of a god.  
  
The situation is getting a lot more complicated for the hunters. Now they'll have to fight Sigma... And it will be a long battle...  
  
Next Chapter: Sigma returns.  
  
Author's corner.  
  
This chapter was quite interesting. Now Sigma is back. And I have some tricks planned for him. Even the fight will take like 3 or maybe 4 chapters if I get inspired. After that, the ending to Mega man X 8: Rondo of Blood. And if you're thinking it will end like every Mega man X. (X defeats Sigma and everyone lived happy after) then you're expecting wrong. This is gonna be a complete different ending. So expect something good.  
  
See ya in Sigma Returns. 


	13. Sigma Returns

Mega man X 8: Rondo of Blood.  
  
Last chapter X, Zero and Axl got into the central tower of the dark castle.  
  
When they thought nothing could get in their way of rescuing Iris, Dark Zero revealed the one known as the protector. His appearance was easy to identify.  
  
He was the colonel of the Repliforce resurrected by the Sigma Religion.  
  
X, Zero and Axl fought against him. But when Dark Zero told him to complete the Rondo of Blood, he wasn't able to injure his own sister.  
  
Dark Zero took his saber and stabbed it into Iris abdomen causing a severe injures. She was bleeding badly. And her blood completed the Rondo of Blood.  
  
From the big dark coffin Sigma emerged. Now with the power of a god.  
  
Now X, Zero and Axl have to face the greatest challenge in their lives.  
  
Chapter 13: Sigma Returns.  
  
The three hunters kept staring at the emerged one from the anointed coffin. They knew that if they failed, the world was going to suffer.  
  
Dark Zero: Lord Sigma... You're back!  
  
Zero: Dammit!  
  
X: We failed! Sigma has returned!  
  
Axl: But now the only thing we must do is make him go back before he flees the castle.  
  
The weak Dark Zero stepped forward slowly to his master. He was still bleeding thru the bloody hole Frogashi made.  
  
Dark Zero: Lord Sigma... It's an honor for me being in your presence...  
  
Sigma: Yes... Fresh air finally.  
  
Dark Zero: Now the hunters will feel the anger of you my lord.  
  
Sigma: Yes. I know. But there's something bothering me...  
  
Dark Zero: What is it?  
  
Sigma: You!  
  
Zero: What?  
  
The hunters were shocked by the response of Sigma.  
  
Dark Zero: Wha... What do you mean?  
  
Sigma: You have failed me in your duty of destroying the hunters...  
  
Dark Zero: What?!? No please! Sir! Have mercy! I won't repeat the same foolish mistake!  
  
Sigma: You know... You didn't have any mercy for the ones who failed you...  
  
Dark Zero: I know... They were weak... But I'm the most powerful of your servants!  
  
Sigma: That's why you don't deserve mercy... Because you didn't have any of it!  
  
Sigma grabs the head of Dark Zero as he lifts him up. The weak one cannot fight against the strength of Sigma.  
  
Dark Zero: Please! Mercy! Oh! My head!  
  
Sigma: It is time to put an end to your miserable life!  
  
Sigma increased his strength squashing Dark Zero's head. The crack sounded like somebody squashing a soda can. Blood races on Sigma's hand as he lets go of the body. Dark Zero's head has been deformed beyond recognition.  
  
The lifeless body lies on the ground still bleeding lightly on his face.  
  
Zero: What did you do?!?  
  
Sigma: I just made the same than him. I just took away the trash.  
  
X: You monster! You killed the most loyal of your servants!  
  
Sigma: Everything has a price. And the power I granted him cost his life.  
  
Axl: You're insane!  
  
Sigma: Now let's see who's the insane my dear hunters!  
  
Axl lifted his guns squeezing the triggers. The bullets almost reached Sigma, but a strange barrier stopped all the bullets turning them into floating metal pieces. He leaned his head down letting go of the bullets. The bullets hit the ground bouncing with the touch. Axl's nerves reacted with each sound.  
  
Axl: What?!?  
  
Sigma: You stupid hunters. You can't fight against a god!  
  
X: Well, let's just see about that!  
  
X lifts his buster cannon firing a powerful charged shot, but the shot is useless. The raging energy ball freezes as it's energy dissolves and goes into Sigma.  
  
X: What?!?  
  
Sigma: Ah. A little energy after waking up makes me feel like new.  
  
Zero: Enough! What are you planning?  
  
Sigma: I'm just going to repeat the same event when all mavericks revealed.  
  
X: You mean?!?  
  
Sigma: Yes... The virus outbreak!  
  
Axl: And.  
  
Sigma: I won't use the space colony again! With these powers I'm able to do it by myself!  
  
Zero: We're not letting you do it!  
  
X: As we're alive, we'll not let you ruin this world!  
  
Axl: Yeah!  
  
Sigma: Ignorant hunters... Now it's time to feel my power!  
  
Sigma lifts his arms as his energy aura creates multiple big energy balls that spin around the room.  
  
Zero: This is a tight situation! Dodge them!  
  
But the balls are faster than the eye. Every ball hits the hunters. Ball by ball, the hunters are receiving heavy damage. Sigma realizes that is time to use it.  
  
Sigma: Now! Feel my power!  
  
The balls gather in a big ball above Sigma. The energy gathers as it explodes causing massive destruction in the room. The three hunters fall to the ground with the powerful blast. The three hunters on the ground are speechless. No sign of life visible. Sigma turns to the stairs that lead to the top of the tower.  
  
Sigma: Now it's time to continue the outbreak...  
  
Sigma walks to the stair. When he gets to the top, he lifts his arms calling for the energy within himself to call the mavericks of the world.  
  
Sigma: Power of the Sigma Virus within me! Gather and gather to cause a second massive outbreak letting the chosen ones rule the world!  
  
The Colonel is running his way out of the main gate pulling Iris's right arm. Iris is still complaining about the situation.  
  
Iris: Brother! We have to help Zero and the others!  
  
Colonel: No Iris! Zero said to get you out of here first!  
  
Iris: But Brother!  
  
Colonel: Listen! If Sigma gets close to you, you can die! Or maybe you'll do something else mentioned in the prophecies! We have to get out of here!  
  
Iris: But Brother! Look!  
  
Colonel: What?!?  
  
The Colonel turns to the top of the central tower. An omnipotent shadow raises his arms as a big purple energy aura gathers within him.  
  
Iris: I can sense it...  
  
Colonel: It's Sigma!  
  
Iris: Zero...  
  
Colonel: Dang! If there's something we can do...  
  
Iris frowns her forehead as she thinks of something. She remembers the big wall of the prophecies in the dungeons of the castle.  
  
Iris: Brother! I remember when I was captive in the dungeons! There is the wall of the prophecies! Maybe we can check it out and find a way to at least weak Sigma!  
  
Colonel: Right. Lead the way.  
  
Colonel and Iris turned to the central tower as they ran into it to the stairs leading to the underground dungeons to find a way to help Zero and the others.  
  
Back to the central tower room, the hunters lie still on the ground. From the death appearance Zero's fingers move slowly followed by the whole hands. His hands take grip on the ground as his arms lift up his body weight.  
  
Zero: I... Iris... I... Won't give up... For you... I'll keep fighting... No matter what...  
  
Zero stands up very unbalanced due to his weakness. He takes slow steps as he heads for the stairs.  
  
Zero: If X... and Axl... Can't fight... At least... I'll keep fighting...  
  
As Zero walks up the stairs slowly, X also reacts to his will to defend the ones he love.  
  
X: Zero... I also... Won't give up... I promised... To help you...  
  
X also stands up very weak, but he'll keep fighting for his friends.  
  
Axl: Hey... Don't... Leave me... Behind...  
  
Axl stands up from the floor very weak following his loyal comrades. Zero is walking up the stairs slowly. But in a moment he loses balance falling to the steps. The sharp steps pierce his armor, but he stands up and keeps walking.  
  
After little time, he finally reaches the top of the tower. His vision is still blurry due to his weakness. He is able to see Sigma gathering Virus energy almost ready to release it to the world. Zero takes a deep breath as he shouts with his soul.  
  
Zero: Sigma!  
  
Sigma turns to the weak hunter.  
  
Sigma: Zero. You're still alive. Do you think you stand a chance like that?  
  
Zero: Even If I die here... You won't destroy me at all... Because my spirit will be with my friends!  
  
X: Count on it...  
  
Zero turns to X with a sense of hope.  
  
Zero: X!  
  
X: Remember what I promised? I won't break that promise for nothing in the world...  
  
Zero: X...  
  
Axl: Aren't you guys excluding me?  
  
Zero: Axl!  
  
Axl: I wanna have some fun... And I won't let a minor injury... Put me out of the game...  
  
Zero: That's right... We're a team... And when we're together... Nothing can stop us...  
  
X: Right...  
  
Axl: Yeah...  
  
Zero: And Sigma... You're going down!  
  
Sigma: Well. This is heart touching. But it's enough. I should have done this many years ago!  
  
Sigma lifts his arm as he releases an energy ball out if it. The raging energy ball races on the wind reaching the hunters each millisecond. When the ball is about to reach a close distance, a white slash splits the ball in two as the halves explode in the distance.  
  
Zero: Colonel!  
  
Colonel: Zero! We found a way to defeat Sigma!  
  
Iris: Zero! Are you Ok?  
  
Zero: Iris!  
  
Sigma: What a sentimental reunion. But now you all shall die!  
  
Sigma lifts his other hand as he releases energy creating a devastating beam. When the beam is about to reach them, Iris lifts her hands creating a protective barrier that deflects the energy.  
  
Zero: Iris?  
  
Colonel: We found the wall of the prophecies in the dungeons. There, Iris learned how to use her powers as the chosen one. Even we found a way to defeat Sigma.  
  
Iris: But we need first to weak his powers destroying his heart!  
  
Zero: Then let's do it! Ouch!  
  
Iris: You three are still weak of the attack of Sigma. Let us take care of this.  
  
Colonel: Iris! Distract him with your powers!  
  
Iris: Yes! Hey Sigma!  
  
Sigma: You want a piece of me? Very well then, you'll have a very fast death.  
  
Sigma moves his boot stomping the floor with a hard shake. Colonel and Iris spread up to the side. Now Sigma has two on his left and right.  
  
Iris: Sigma!  
  
Sigma turns as Iris releases energy balls. These balls hit Sigma's body with no effect.  
  
Sigma: He he... Very nice.  
  
Sigma walks slowly to Iris. She is able to feel the terror of a god in front of her. The colonel runs to Sigma's back.  
  
Colonel: Now take this!  
  
Sigma: I don't think so...  
  
Sigma turns grabbing the Colonel's neck struggling him very tight. Iris is barely frozen of the fear of her brother.  
  
Iris: Brother!  
  
Colonel: Ugh! Let me go!  
  
Zero: Colonel!  
  
Sigma: You should know very well... Nobody messes with Sigma. Now you'll experience a painful death in my hands!  
  
Sigma's hands flexes as he gathers strength turning his hand into a deadly piercing blade. When he gathers enough strength, he releases his hand as great speed and strength. His hard fingers trespass the Colonel's abdomen piercing him all the way out. The thickness of the hand is so hard that it basically splits the Colonel's body in two leaving his upper torso in the air and his legs falling to the ground.  
  
Iris: BROTHER!  
  
Zero: NO!  
  
The Colonel makes cries of intense massive pain as Sigma closes his eyes laughing. Suddenly the colonel realizes that's his chance. He grips his sword as he pierces Sigma's chest crossing his heart. Sigma's evil expression changes to a painful one.  
  
Sigma: Ugh! What?!?  
  
Sigma looks the sword trespassing his body throwing the Colonel's remains away close to the others.  
  
Zero: Colonel!  
  
X: Colonel!  
  
Iris: Brother!  
  
Axl: No!  
  
The dying colonel turns to the ones around him still bleeding severely.  
  
Colonel: Zero... The plan should be working now...  
  
Zero: Colonel!  
  
Colonel: I'm sorry Iris... This was unexpected...  
  
Iris: No brother! I know that you will survive! Please!  
  
Colonel: Please Iris... Let this fallen soldier rest...  
  
Zero: Colonel...  
  
Colonel: Zero... I know you always loved my sister... And I know that you're the right man for her...  
  
Zero: Colonel...  
  
Colonel: Now it is your duty to protect her...  
  
Zero: But how am I gonna protect her without you aid?  
  
Colonel: You must be strong for her... And for me...  
  
Zero: ...Yes... I will...  
  
Colonel: Now... It's time for me to rest... Good... Bye... Iris...  
  
The Colonel's face fades in the darkness in Zero's hands. The sorrow is deep in both.  
  
Zero: No...  
  
Iris: Brother...  
  
Suddenly, the entire castle shakes in an earthquake meaning one thing.  
  
X: Uh... Guys. You might wanna hear this...  
  
Axl: This castle is gonna be reduced into pieces!  
  
Zero: We need to get out of here! Iris!  
  
Iris: ... Ok... Let's go...  
  
The four ones head rushing thru the falling debris reaching the main gate followed by the outer gate. In the outside of the castle, X, Zero, Axl and Iris look at the destroyed place. With the destruction of the castle, the meaning that everything is over fills the hunters.  
  
X: It is finally over.  
  
Axl: Yes it is.  
  
Zero: But I still feel that this is not over yet.  
  
Iris: Yes. I can feel it...  
  
Axl: Oh, Come on! Sigma's death, the castle reduced into pieces, Iris' Ok, What can be wrong now?  
  
Suddenly a second earthquake strikes the place. From the debris of the castle, a giant Sigma raises glimmering with the Virus aura. The giant golem turns to the next big city walking with his mighty steps shaking the ground.  
  
Zero: What is that?!?  
  
X: Sigma!  
  
Axl: Where is he going?!?  
  
Iris: This was in the prophecies...  
  
Zero: What?  
  
Iris: When Sigma is defeated, his God shape will be revealed. And within his power, the ones will suffer.  
  
X: The power within...  
  
Zero: The Sigma Virus!  
  
Axl: He's going to the world and create the second massive outbreak!  
  
X: He must be stopped at any cost!  
  
Zero: Follow me! We'll get him before he gets there and destroy him once for all!  
  
X: Roger!  
  
Axl: Go!  
  
Iris: I'll go with you. I want to avenge my brother.  
  
Zero: Right. Let's go!  
  
X: Sigma. You will be sorry of returning again!  
  
Sigma was defeated by the sacrifice of the Colonel. But his Real God form has been revealed. Now he's going to destroy the world by causing the second outbreak of the Sigma Virus.  
  
X, Zero and Axl with the help of Iris have to stop this colossus at any cost if they want to see the daylight again. But destroying a God will have its price...  
  
Next Chapter: The last hope.  
  
Author's corner.  
  
We're almost reaching the end of the story. My experience making this story has been great especially with people like Darth, Markos and Slash who have proved that this story is a complete success of my objective. With Markos, I decided to be a storywriter for making videogames, which will be a very good experience. With Slash, I improved the basis of the story and with Darth, I placed a more mysterious storyline. I wanna thank you all before we reach the end of the story. And keep telling me your opinions about the story before we reach the shocking ending and maybe I'll make another story. The part of Sigma killing the colonel as based in Resident Evil for Gamecube. Tyrant grabbing you and waiting like 10 seconds before killing you. The part of the weak hunters, when I made that part, Final Fantasy IX came to my mind. Zidane all weak fighting alone. (I even used that song while I was writing!) It gave more sense to the part. Now next chapter will be the BIGEST battle of all to decide the fate of the world. (Should be Sigma in admiration to the Olmeca heads.) Now I'll leave you to gather suspense for the final battle. (Surely it works!)  
  
See ya in The last hope. 


	14. The last hope

Mega man X 8: Rondo of Blood.  
  
Dark Zero brought sigma back to our world after the Colonel refused to do the order of injuring his own sister. Sigma returned with the powers of a God.  
  
Colonel left with Iris leaving X, Zero and Axl behind to fight Sigma. Dark Zero showed his respects to Sigma for a second chance in serving him, but Sigma had no mercy and killed him in cold blood.  
  
After this, Sigma plans to cause the second massive outbreak of the Sigma Virus to settle his rule of darkness.  
  
The hunters fought back, but Sigma took them out fast with a powerful meteor energy ball attack. Sigma headed to the top of the central tower to begin the process of the outbreak.  
  
The hunters were very weak, but their strong wills kept them on to the top of the tower to stop Sigma.  
  
Sigma greeted the hunters, as he was about to finish them. The Colonel defended them with the help of Iris' powers as the chosen one. The colonel tried to attack Sigma, but Sigma grabbed him splitting him in half.  
  
Colonel used the moment to stab his sword in Sigma's heart, his weak point.  
  
Colonel gave his life defending his sister.  
  
The dark castle was destroyed. But from the debris of the castle, a giant Sigma revealed from the darkness. This event was already prophesized. Now Sigma is about to cause the massive outbreak.  
  
X, Zero, Axl and Iris have now to stop this colossus t any cost before he gets to the next city. Or the whole world will be doomed.  
  
Chapter 14: The last hope.  
  
The giant Sigma advances on a slow rhythm, but still his steps create large quakes with each step. The next large city is visible from the mountains. If Sigma gets there, everyone will be doomed.  
  
The three hunters rush thru the dark forest as they run on a trail that would take them to he next hill. As they rush, they plan a strategy to fight the colossus.  
  
X: So how are we gonna stop him?  
  
Axl: True. We can't just put our foot to make him trip.  
  
Zero: There must be a way... There always is.  
  
Iris: I read in the prophecies that Sigma in that form is not using his own power.  
  
X: What?  
  
Iris: He uses the power from the hatred of the world and the darkness in people's hearts. That's why he has so much power right now.  
  
Axl: So... Is there any way to defeat him?  
  
X: I can feel that power. Is drawing close.  
  
Zero: Me too, Sigma is very close to us.  
  
The hunters hear a loud noise as they turn to their right. The colossus big foot crashes against the soil and dirt.  
  
X: Zero! Look!  
  
Zero: Yes! I see!  
  
They lift their heads as they look to the things on Sigma.  
  
Axl: They're... Globs?  
  
Iris: Sigma draws power from those dark globs!  
  
Zero: Then if that's his power source, then we'll take them out!  
  
X: Right behind you!  
  
Axl: Here I go!  
  
Iris: You'll pay for my brother!  
  
The hunters rush to the hill. The big leg is about to pass by them. They can't get on Sigma that easy.  
  
X: So... How are we gonna get there?  
  
Zero: Good question...  
  
Iris: Let me use my powers.  
  
Iris closes her eyes as she concentrates on the hunters aura.  
  
Axl: Boring! Can we kick butt?  
  
X: Wait! My body is floating in the air!  
  
Zero: Mine too!  
  
The three hunters start floating in the air followed by Iris.  
  
Iris: I used my power to give you powers to fly for now. With this we should get Sigma right away.  
  
Zero: Thanks Iris. Now! Let's go!  
  
X: Roger!  
  
Axl: I can fly!  
  
The four rush riding on the wind to Sigma. The colossus draws close as Zero grips his saber ready to slash by.  
  
Zero: Now this!  
  
The rushing red comet passes by one of the globs slashing it into nothing. The dark halves dissolve like sodium in water.  
  
Zero: That's one!  
  
X: My turn! X-Buster!  
  
X fires his Buster cannon hitting another glob. This one just vaporizes.  
  
Axl: Yeah baby!  
  
Axl squeezes the triggers of his loyal twin guns. Hole by hole, the glob is reduced into nothing.  
  
The mighty colossus shows signs of weakness.  
  
Zero: Yes! This is working! Guys! Keep it up!  
  
X: Sure thing Zero!  
  
Axl: No problem!  
  
The three hunters still fly around the colossus destroying dark globs within a set rhythm.  
  
X: Going good here!  
  
Axl: Yeah! I like this! Nothing can get any better!  
  
But the weakness has a price like they say. Suddenly from the darkness within the air, dark energy balls shoot thru the air headed to the hunters.  
  
Zero: What?  
  
Suddenly, the closest one dissolves within a bright warm light.  
  
Zero: Iris!  
  
Iris: I'm Ok! You three keep with it! I'll stop these balls!  
  
Zero: Roger!  
  
Iris waves her arms in the directions of the balls dissolving them into nothingness. The three hunters are still destroying balls. The progress is going good, there are only a few globs left. Sigma is about to be defeated.  
  
But suddenly when there's just one glob left, the evil energy within it expands surrounding the body of the colossus.  
  
Zero: What?!? A barrier?!?  
  
X: My shoots can't get pass thru it!  
  
Axl: Dang!  
  
Iris: Oh no! The darkness expanded! Now he's invincible!  
  
Axl: And you tell us now...  
  
X: But how can we defeat him like that?  
  
Zero: We'll have no choice but to evacuate the people of the city and declare a worldwide emergency state. Come on!  
  
The three hunters head to the city, n but they stop when they notice that Iris is still not following them. Zero draws close to Iris.  
  
Zero: Come on Iris. We have to go.  
  
Iris navigates deeply into her mind remembering the carvings on the prophecies wall. past analyzing a strange picture of a maiden inside of a dark entity releasing a light, she understands what to do.  
  
Iris: Zero... Take care of everyone...  
  
Iris accelerates with an impulse like a rocket. Zero doesn't know what she's going to do. But this would be very dangerous.  
  
Zero: No! Iris!  
  
The rushing bolt of lighting trespasses the dark barrier shooting inside of the big mouth. As the light disappears in the dark hole, Zero screams.  
  
Zero: No! Iris! What are you doing!  
  
The big colossus stumbles for a moment due to the impact, but it is still walking.  
  
Zero: No!  
  
The colossus still walks slowly, but suddenly his steps stop. Silence echoes in the landscape.  
  
Zero: What?  
  
From the stillness, the colossus erupts into massive pain. From his inside, a bright light shines within dissolving the entire creature. Sigma is being defeated from the inside. Ray by ray of light, each part of Sigma is being destroyed until the light destroys his head. The remaining is the light of Sigma's silhouette.  
  
The light fades revealing a small shape of a lady falling to the ground.  
  
Zero: Iris!  
  
Zero rushes catching Iris from the air. He lays Iris on the ground to check her if she's Ok.  
  
Zero: Iris! Can you hear me?  
  
Iris: Zero... We did it...  
  
Zero: Yes I know, but what about you?  
  
Iris: I think that... I'm not gonna make it.  
  
Zero: You're going to make it!  
  
Iris: You know very well that I won't...  
  
Zero: Iris...  
  
Iris: Please Zero... I say the same thing my brother said... You must be strong...  
  
Zero: No! Iris! Don't die! Please!  
  
Iris: I know... That you can be strong... Please Zero... They need you...  
  
Zero: Right now you need me to survive!  
  
Iris: Zero please... It's mi time... It was my destiny as the chosen one... to give my life to stop Sigma... Please let me fulfill my destiny.  
  
Zero: Iris...  
  
Iris: Zero... I'll always... Love... you....  
  
Iris bright full face fades with her death. Zero can't take the heavy sorrow within his heart.  
  
Zero: Iris? Iris! IRIS!  
  
Zero's face explodes into a waterfall of tears by losing the one he loved once again.  
  
Zero: Why?!? Why this happened?!? Why did all this happened?!? What is the reason for your death Iris?!?  
  
X: Zero! We saw a big light and...  
  
Axl: Zero! Are you Ok?  
  
Zero: Iris... She gave her life for everyone...  
  
X looks as the sad Zero drawing close to him as he extends his arms hugging him.  
  
X: Zero. This was her decision. You weren't able to change her mind. Please be strong. She'll be always with you.  
  
Zero: X...  
  
Zero lowers his head in sorrow trying to swallow X's words.  
  
Sigma has been defeated at last. But his defeat had the cost of Iris' life. Zero now lost his live for a second time. And this time seems impossible to get her back.  
  
For now, everyone would just try to forget this incident and live with their lives. But for Zero, this would mean the discovery of the cause of every death and his personal decision to avoid more deaths...  
  
That decision... would cost another life... And very close to him...  
  
Next Chapter: True friendship.  
  
Author's corner.  
  
The battle against Sigma is over! The part of the dark globs was from kingdom hearts In the battle against Oggy Boggy when he fused with his manor. The flying part was just for fun. And the sacrifice is almost a classic one in this kind of stories. Next chapter is the Final Chapter! And the shocking ending for Mega man X 8: Rondo of Blood! I said that this ending is going to be very different, and it will be. So hang around and wait for it!  
  
See ya in True frienship! 


	15. True friendship

Mega man X 8: Rondo of Blood.  
  
Last Chapter the final battle against Sigma was on. After his Dark Castle was destroyed, he changed into his real god form, a big Sigma Colossus.  
  
His plan was to invade the world and cause the second outbreak of the Sigma Virus to create a world for Mavericks where he will rule as the god he is.  
  
X, Zero, Axl and Iris went to stop this creature. After fighting off Sigma, the last of his power expanded creating a dark energy barrier protecting him from any external attack.  
  
Iris realized her destiny as the chosen one. And after she told Zero to take care of everyone, she shot herself like a comet and went inside of the colossus where she used her maximum powers destroying Sigma, but also giving her life in exchange for it.  
  
Now Zero has to deal with his sorrow in his heart. He might realize the cause of her death... and the greatest choice of his entire life.  
  
Final Chapter: True friendship.  
  
Maverick Hunters HQ.  
  
X, Zero and Axl just arrived from their mission in the dark castle back to the HQ. Everyone's waiting for their safety.  
  
Alia: Guys!  
  
Signas: X! Zero! Axl!  
  
Douglas: They're back!  
  
Midi: X!  
  
X: We're safe, and Sigma is destroyed.  
  
Alia: Good... Where's Iris?  
  
X and Axl kept silence as Zero lowered his head in sorrow.  
  
Alia: ... I'm sorry...  
  
Signas: This was unexpected.  
  
X: Especially Zero has troubles because of that...  
  
Axl: He looks pretty down...  
  
Alia: Zero... Is there something I can do for it?  
  
Zero: Alia... She died happy... She told me to be strong...  
  
Douglas: That's WHY you gotta be happy!  
  
Midi: Yes! Now please cheer up and gimme a BIG smile!  
  
Midi smiles showing a pretty BIG smile, he shows his concerns for Zero's sorrow.  
  
Zero: Douglas... Midi...  
  
Signas: So... What do you say?  
  
Zero: ... I'll be in my room...  
  
Zero turns to the hall as he walks away.  
  
X: It's still bothering him...  
  
Axl: Iris?  
  
X: Yes. I can feel it.  
  
Signas: X... You're his best friend. Why don't you go talk to him alone? Maybe you can cheer him up.  
  
X: Yes sir.  
  
Midi: Remember X! Smile!  
  
X: I will Midi.  
  
X turns following Zero to his room. Zero lies on his bed in his room thinking about the causes of all those deaths.  
  
Zero: Who can be responsible for your death Iris? Was this your fate? Is my fate cursed to keep you away from me?  
  
Zero recalls the events related to Maverick as he can remember. Mavericks were called and gathered by Sigma to cause the riot, Sigma begun the Maverick riot, Sigma was the leader of the hunters before he came in, Then after he came in Sigma became Evil... Zero was known as the Red Maverick, The most violent of all Mavericks in history. After this, Zero realizes who's the source of all Mavericks and the deaths of all innocent people.  
  
Zero: ... I'm the cause. I was the first Maverick when I was packed with the Virus. Then other Reploid became infected and became Mavericks. Maverick gathered and caused deaths... I'm the cause of Iris' death...  
  
Suddenly, a soft knocking interrupts the echoes in his mind followed by a muffled familiar voice.  
  
X: Zero. May I come in?  
  
Zero: Yes. Come in.  
  
The door slides to the right revealing the blue Reploid. X draws closer to Zero as he sits next to him.  
  
X: Zero. Is the death of Iris still bothering you?  
  
Zero: No... I'm just...  
  
X: Zero. You're my best friend. And I know when you feel bad. Right now you're feeling this sorrow of losing Iris...  
  
Zero: ... Yes...  
  
X: Remember that she told you to be strong and fight for her. You have to keep that promise no matter what.  
  
Zero: Are you sure? I mean... She's not here...  
  
X: Iris will be always with you if you remember her.  
  
Zero: I guess you're right.  
  
X: II need to go now. If you need something, just call me.  
  
X stands up heading to the hall across the door-leaving Zero alone.  
  
Zero: ...... If I'm not the cause... Maybe this Virus is... But how can I get rid of it? Maybe if I check the last place where I was when I was a Maverick... Maybe I'll find a clue...  
  
Zero stands up heading to the Library network computer accessing files about previous missions and cases of the Maverick Hunters. There he finds the file about the Red Maverick, Specifications, data, and the last location where he was.  
  
Zero printed the coordinates as he rushed to the ship hangar looking for his ship and check the place.  
  
After hours of fly, he finds the coordinates in a mountainous region. He lands on the closest hill as he walks to the place. There he finds a big door with a skull and a logo that says "Dr. W" He remember the logo from his dreams. He proceeds to open the door.  
  
The sturdy looking doors slide to the left and the right revealing a dark place. When Zero is about to make the first step, he's interrupted by a familiar concerned voice.  
  
X: Zero...  
  
Zero turns to X behind him looking at him in the face.  
  
Zero: X!  
  
X: So you came here to find a solution?  
  
Zero: You know that I must find it! This virus inside me is the cause of all these deaths! Double, Frogashi, Panda, Colonel! And Iris! You know this must be stopped before anybody else dies!  
  
X: But we can find another way!  
  
Zero: There is no other way for me. If you don't let me go... Then you'll have to kill me!  
  
X: Zero...  
  
Zero: Kill me X! You know this is the only way!  
  
X raises his Buster cannon as he takes aim to Zero. When he has Zero on target, tears start coming from his eyes as he puts down his Buster cannon.  
  
X: I... I can't...  
  
Zero: X... You have such a warm heart... But you know that if I don't find a cure... Then I must lock myself here.  
  
X: But Zero.  
  
Zero: Remember when I let you take the decision of leaving the hunters before the Red alert attack? Now please let me take my own decision! Because I'm your best friend, I don't want to harm you like when my dark side took over me in the outbreak...  
  
X: ... Fine... I trust you Zero...  
  
Zero: X... You always be my best friend.  
  
X: Mine too.  
  
The two hunters draw close to each other as the hug each other in a final good bye.  
  
Zero: X... If you remember me... I'll always be with you...  
  
X: Zero... I'll always be with you too...  
  
X still hugs Zero crying. Zero holds X by the shoulders like a little brother.  
  
Zero: Now X. be strong. And take care of everyone for me. Ok?  
  
X: Yes...  
  
Zero: Good. I have a last favor to ask you.  
  
X: What?  
  
Zero: I want you to blast this door when it closes with me inside.  
  
X: ......... Right. I'll do it...  
  
Zero: Good. It's time for me to go.  
  
Zero turns walking to the darkness. Parts of the dark shadows cover him as he pushes the button to close the door. The heavy rusted doors. Before the doors close tightly sealed, Zero turns to X saying his last words to him.  
  
Zero: Good bye X... Take care of yourself...  
  
The doors finish closing. X lifts his Buster cannon taking aim to the rock formation above the door. He fires as his tears run on his cheeks. After the door's covered, his knees fall to the ground in meaning of sadness.  
  
X: Good bye... Zero...  
  
Inside of the darkness, Zero walks to the darkness. But suddenly a series of lights light up revealing a secret lab full of screens, the screens display Zero's schematics and different programs. Zero analyzes one of the screens as he reads.  
  
Zero: "Project Zero" So this is me...  
  
Zero keeps reading the file as he finds what he's looking for.  
  
Zero is the first of my new line of powerful robots for my evil purposes. His structure is already complete, but his psychological programming is still not. I would need years to finish such complicated program especially because is based in Light's Mega man X.  
  
I will not live until then. So I'm sealing him in the capsule to complete his psychological program. And I'm also packing my new Virus with him to cause more trouble to him.  
  
When he's complete, the deadliest killing machine will be unleashes to the world and no one would b able to stop him.  
  
Besides his purpose, I want him to live a life. So in case that there's something wrong with the Virus, he would get inside of the capsule using the especial program I created to extract the virus within him.  
  
The process would take time depending on the infection rate.  
  
Zero. If you're reading this, I'm sorry for creating you for evil purposes. And I wish you luck for what ever you want to do with your life. If you want to do good, you're free to do it. If you want to bring chaos, you are free to do.  
  
Albert Willy  
Nov. 18 20xx  
  
Zero finds the capsule mentioned in the message. It is already programmed for Virus extraction. He lies on the capsule. But suddenly he feels something piercing his back very fast. He turns to see a bunch of cables jacked into a energy pack digging into him.  
  
The cold signal that it transmits shuts Zero down and starts extracting a purple aura within him. The virus extraction began. But how long it will take is still not set. Maybe hours, days, weeks, months or years...  
  
Maverick Hunters HQ.  
  
X returns after following Zero. Axl was looking for him, so he finds him on his way out.  
  
Axl: X!  
  
X: Axl.  
  
Axl: Where were you? And where's Zero?  
  
X: ... He's...  
  
X thinks about what to say to a softhearted person like Axl. He just has to say one thing.  
  
X: ... Zero's... Zero's death...  
  
Axl: Oh... I'm sorry...  
  
X: It's Ok. As long I remember him as my best friend, he'll be always with me.  
  
Axl: true...  
  
Suddenly Alia calls the three to the meeting room. There's an emergency. X and Axl arrive to the room.  
  
Alia: X!... Where's Zero?  
  
X: He's...  
  
Axl: He's not with us anymore...  
  
Alia: Oh... I'm sorry X. He was your best friend.  
  
X: I'll always remember him... Anyways. What's the problem?  
  
Signas: There's a worldwide attack from the Mavericks.  
  
Alia: It looks like that Sigma's calling gathered millions of Mavericks around the world to reveal against everyone.  
  
Signas: Right now, hunters in the entire world are fighting this new menace. For now we can call this war the Maverick Wars.  
  
Alia: You two go to Neo-New-York and support troops there!  
  
X: Roger!  
  
Axl: Right on!  
  
Neo-New-York city.  
  
X and Axl arrive to the battlefield where hundreds of Mavericks are causing riot and chaos in the big city.  
  
X: Axl! Got get the airborne Mavericks! I'll take care of the hardcore ones!  
  
Axl: You got it X!  
  
Both hunters scatter as they shoot down hundreds of Mavericks. The fight goes on for hours.  
  
After that time, X's felling signs of weakness due to the intense activity.  
  
X: Zero! I need some support here! Zero?  
  
After this, X just stops firing as he lowers his Buster cannon. He faces to the sky as he closes his eyes thinking about Zero.  
  
X: (Zero... Without you... I don't care about what happens anymore... I just want you here with me... I don't care what happens to me now...)  
  
Suddenly X feels a rush of pain invading his nervous system. A thick blade trespasses his body as he bleeds intensely. The blade draws out of his body as his knees drop to the ground dead. His body falls like dead weight. Axl is barely able to watch the scene. X bleeding making a large blood pool showing no life within him.  
  
Axl: X!  
  
X still alive for a little moment. In his last words, a personal message hoping to be heard.  
  
X: ...... Zero......... Stay with......... me...  
  
X closes his eyes fading his life away. Axl was able to hear the message. His voice explodes into anger and sadness as the sees X's life fade away.  
  
Axl: NO!!  
  
After that, nobody knew what happened. Months passed and the war still went by. One day, the worldwide alliance created Arcadia: Powerful army to destroy the Mavericks and end the Maverick wars.  
  
After that, Arcadia's actions made the worldwide alliance to shut Arcadia down.  
  
This decision made Arcadia turn against the worldwide alliance judging them as Mavericks for not caring for the world's safety.  
  
Then the army formed into the most powerful organization, Neo Arcadia. Ruled by X, who was resurrected by the human scientist Ciel.  
  
Years passed since Neo Arcadia chased the innocents judging them as Mavericks.  
  
When hope was about to be over, Ciel remembered the legend of the three Maverick Hunters who saved the world from devastation. X, Axl and Zero.  
  
X was already reining Neo Arcadia; nobody knew what happened to Axl. But Zero...  
  
Legend says that he locked himself sleeping for a long time... But if the legend is true... There might me a hope...  
  
Mega man X 8: Rondo of Blood.  
The End  
  
Author's corner.  
  
We made it! We finally arrived to the ending! I wanna thank every reader who read my story and reviewed to keep this story on! Thank you all! Hope to see you in another story I make! (I almost finish First chapter of my Resident Evil story and I got the idea of putting myself in the Battle Network story.)  
  
See ya next time! 


	16. Special Chapter

It was a project, something that came out for my Megaman X7 after I played Megaman X6 just after it came out.

Nice time designing Frogashi Slash and all the other Mavericks. I identify myself mostly with Frogashi Slash even to turn him into my Netnavi for "My own Battle Network story."

Almost a year from its debut in and still people love it.

Stories aren't made, stories are born from people's hearts and beliefs of those ones who really like the topic and really love to imagine those stories.

Sometimes authors become a certain characters within the story.

I feel proud of it…

Megaman X8: Rondo of Blood.

-An in-depth vision-

Everything began over in middle school. Like when I was in eighth grade. I just played Megaman X6, one of the best X games you can find around. I have played every X game that existed back then. I just need to play the actual X8. (Which the demo is fricking hard…) And during one of my drawing sessions (When I draw just for fun.) I liked to draw Zero and Dark Zero pretty much like a Yugi-Yami Yugi scene. Pretty much like Zero in a calm stance and Dark Zero as a shadow representing his evil.

Then I drew Dark X for fun. Then he concept expanded adding X and Zero and the dark ones as their shadows. Then I came up with Frogashi Slash, then with all the Mavericks. For this original idea, they were Frogashi Slash, Thunder Cat, Honey Bee, Flying Mosquerto, Shadow Panda, Blizzard Polebear, Saint Mantis and I don't remember the other two Mavericks. I packed the whole thing with a new armor, the Shogun Armor: A new armor for X based in the Samurai. I packed the whole thing as Megaman X7. And sealed it off. Forgot about it.

Specially forgot about it when the actual X7 came out. I continued my life like it until I joined after a friend in my algebra class told me about it. First, I got my parody "Megaman and Megaman X" which came in a little comic I drew. Then I made it a Fanfic.

After that, I started my "Sonic Adventure 3: The Robotnik Empire" story based in Megaman Zero and Sonic Adventure. (I still need to continue that… "Writes it on the things to do list.") I got quite few reviews for Megaman and Megaman X, Then no reviews from January of that year.

Thought no one was reading anymore, so I started a new story, a serious one to attract attention. Something serious… I thought… maybe Megaman X… I know quite a lot of stuff. Then the idea came back from the dead. I wrote the first chapter and checked it. The title, "Megaman X8: Rondo of blood." But when I was writing it, I added Axl from X7 until the middle of the chapter. Then I realized… He's also a major character now! It's because I never got to play X7 yet. Then I added him and Dark Axl too. I saw that the outcome would involve sorrow and dark moments… we need a bright smile. So as I never got to see Axl's personality, I got based on the looks… gunner… based in Axel rose… cocky and self-gorgeous, but still friendly and humorous like a kid.

Then I uploaded the first chapter. I got quite nice reviews for it. So I got on chapter 2, and so on and so forth.

As the story went on, I gained quite some allies like an RPG quest like Markos, Darth, Bookman, and many others. Who also gave me their opinions and suggestions for the story. (I felt like a god…) Then, we reached the final chapter with the final scene for the story, X's death. Then I would just leave it to the creation of Neo Arcadia and the resistance leading to Megaman Zero. Very open-ended if I see it now…

Then with the latest review for the story, which said that how about making a sequel? Something that happened to Axl? Then I got the idea. I worked on the first chapter of the sequel of the story. The first names were Megaman X: Axl's tears. But then, as I saw Megaman Zero's outline, I changed the title to Megaman Axl.

So the sequel to keep the storyline alive came on. Previews readers would know how Axl would act after losing his two teammates and stuff. It was just pictured for a very straight way to Neo-Arcadia. But when I placed Ciel just for a cameo, she changed the whole outline of the story from a very straight lined story into an action-love drama between Axl and Ciel. And so far with 10 chapters, many readers love this story like PRJT WAR.

But also, the dark times come. Like Elemental.Exe who goes around pooping every Megaman story he sees in his path. Just ignore him because he's a faker who uses a name that is not his. I know the real Elemental.Exe, the complete opposite of the Natt Shepard of pooping chaos.

Anyways, I liked this story and the process of making it as my first serious Megaman story.

And when I get done with Megaman Axl, I will turn this into a trilogy with a brand new story-taking place in the Zero universe. You might get more details if you keep reading Megaman Axl.

To all the readers who read this story thank you very much for your support and preference. I shall do our best to keep writing this kind of stuff. Let's do our best, shall we?

Thank you very much… Look at me… I'm crying… just wonderful…

Thank you…

Finalzidane-X


End file.
